


Unexpected Lovers

by Marcelines_Axe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, I have mommy-issues, I'm so gay omfg, Light BDSM, Mommy Evelynn is the best, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pretty sure Akali does too, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcelines_Axe/pseuds/Marcelines_Axe
Summary: The members of freshly formed pop-group K/DA (Evelynn, Ahri, Kai'Sa) are living separately, in hopes to faster find someone that is fitting within their musical vision. Therefore, Evelynn is often by herself. Today is one of those nights again where the loneliness takes over. Instead of hunting down an adequate lover, she decides to take a bath to calm her nerves. A little peek behind the facade of the missunderstood woman.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 233





	1. Lonely Night

The nightsky is illuminated by stars, blending in with the colorful signs of bars and clubs. Despite the active nightlife and muffled bass pushing through the buildings, the streets are rather quiet. Lone cars can be seen once in a while, occupying the plentiful space they have for themselves on the empty lanes, passing little groups of partygoers that are taking a break from dancing and drinking, smoking while talking to each other, leaning against the buildings or sitting on the stairs of their entrances. Cheerful laugther echoes on the sidewalk. Peeking in between huge skyscrapers, the moon is shining through a window located on the third floor of an expensive apartment complex. Evelynns Window.

The pale woman looks outside, streching her arms out behind her head, which is making the tie of her silky black nightgown robe come loose, revealing her matiching lace lingerie underneath, her skin reflecting the moonlight. She reaches for the pins in her hair, removing them carefully on both sides, freeing the lavender strands that were curled into buns so that they fall down over her shoulder.

„Another night by myself“, she sighes, leaning her arms on the ledge while watching two strangers kiss goodbye near a street lamp, before waving at each other and going opposite ways, disappearing into the dark of the alleways. Still observing from above in her apartment, Evelynn is ignoring what she just saw, as if it never happened. She get’s lost in thought.

It’s not like she can’t find anyone to keep her company. In fact, quite the opposite is the case. The singer has many admirers that would fall to her feet and worship the very ground she walks on. But this is not the kind of attention she craves. Though it might be in her succubus nature to allure people of all genders and do with them as she pleases, it gets boring. She has lived long enough to have great knowleadge and experience of what it takes to make someone fall for her. Enough boy-toys aswell as girl-toys have been hunted down by her, assisting in bringing her pleasure or serve her as slaves of their own lust. Thus, if she really wanted a companion for one night, she would find one. No problem.

The problem is finding someone who is willing to stay, or rather someone she wants to keep. When you can potentially have anyone you want, no one is interesting and no one is special. While she did once enjoy her power, it has become clearer and clearer over the thousands of years, that no one was willing, or even able to see past her facade. See her as she really is. Being blinded by lust and obsession, no one came close enough to discover who Evelynn truly is.

A loud buzzing disrupting the silence of her room. She turns around to see her phone display light up on her king sized bed, revealing the light cream bedsheet it lays on. Hesitantly she walks over to grab the device. While said thing in her hand, it vibrates again. „Two messages from Ahri“ it reads on the screen. Pressing the notification with her well manicured index finger, her long silver nails making it so she has to overstretch it for her finger to be perceived by the touch function, it opens the chat.

 **Ahri:** Don’t stay up too late! We’re counting on you tomorrow. Take care.

 **Ahri: Photo** (Ahri is smiling slightly,winking into the camera and streching her arm to take a selfie. Her other hand placed close to her chest, forming one half of a heart. A white bathrobe tied around her body with a small „K/DA“ Emblem sewn on the front. She seems to have been in the shower, since her long blonde hair is wet, leaving dampness around the collar of her robe. In the background Kai’Sa is showing a thumps-up, while brushing her teeth, dressed just the same and her hair even wetter than the former girls‘. Pressing her lips together, it makes her cheeks look puffed up from trying to keep the brush and the paste inside and turns her eyes into little slits, but the light wrinkles around them indicate that she is laughing.)

Evelynn is rolling her eyes at the sight of the picture, one side of her lips raising up to a grin as she discovers the subtext of this scene. Now sitting down on the corner of her bed, crossing one leg over the other, she begins typing. Her sharp nails making clicking sounds against the screen, because of the fast taps of her fingers.

 **Evelynn:** Well, well. You two sure look like you could need the sleep.

**Ahri: is typing…**

Before the foxy girl can justify herself, Evelynn already moved to the original topic.

 **Evelynn:** Already in bed. I’ll be there on time, don’t worry.

 **Ahri:** Try not to collect speeding tickets this time, please?

The older woman raises a brow in amusement, feeling challenged by the mocking comment of her Band-mate. She never was late, atealst not without the intend to be so. Her explanation behind that is, that she exclusively drives cars made to be as fast and beautiful as they can be. If she had no reason to press the gas pedal down to the fullest and use everything she paid for, why bother driving? Therefore she liked to plan her schedule as tight as possible. It‘s an excuse to feel the rush of adrenaline when driving 200 km/h, while simultaneously trying to catch up and still getting to the appointment just on time. Gladly, she would collect speeding tickets for she could pay them off easily and the police already knew her well, not only as a celebrity. Somehow she manages to combine both, her old fashioned side, that had to be polite and punctually with her overly passionate, rush loving side. This is what makes her herself, an insight only Ahri and Kai’Sa seemed to have. They really are her friends, her only friends she had for a long time and she keeps them close to her heart.

 **Evelynn:** No promises. Xx

Not caring about the answer she may receive after her last text, the succubus lets herself fall back into the comfort of her designer bedsheets. Her bare feet still on the dark cherry parquet floor, feeling the cold wood against her soft sole. Closing her eyes, she thinks about how her bed is far too big to not share with someone tonight. Slowly, she lets her hands slide against the silky blanket she is laying on, enjoying the sensation of the smooth fabric wrinkling under her fingertips. A low vibration tickling her. Opening her eyes again and turning her head to the right, where her phone is again brightening up the surrounding around her. She growls in annoyence. Instead of checking it, she presses on „Mark as read“, so hard that she almost stabs the screen with her claw-like nails. Feeling interrupted by it in her peaceful moment, she decides to turn the device off completly. Lifting herself up from the bed with her forarm, the touch starved woman stands up on her feet. Composing herself by brushing the straight lavender locks out of her face and behind her shoulders with an elegant stroke from the back of her hands. She struts into the white marble-floored bathroom in the far back of her room.

It’s not like she needed sex, but despite leaving a big hole in her heart everytime after she is done playing, it helped. Hence, why the media liked to spread rumours about her affairs everytime she was seen with somebody in a club „a little too close“. Multiple journalists tried to find out, if the „Diva“ was in a well hidden relationship, but Evelynn always denies all assumptions. Her personal life is nobodies business. Also, she has to keep the reason why people keep dissappearing after being with her, a secret. After all, she still is build different than most and it is a part of her nature, that she couldn’t deny. Her body and heart want different things. Though Evelynn would argue that she has no heart, deep down she knew it is her way of protecting herself. If she had to describe it, she would say that every inch of her body craved for a touch, one that a friend can not give and one that doesn’t require real love. Even if she knows how to end it, she was tired of it. As if her body was a cage, keeping her from the chance to experience even a drop of what she saw on the street trough the window, just minutes before.

„Maybe they didn’t even love each other.“, she thought, trying to calm her mind. But still, it was gentle and innocent enough compared to what she is used to. She knew that.

Bending over, she turns the golden faucet of the luxurious bathtub. While hot and steamy water is filling the tub, Evelynn tries to reach for the knot in her robe. Turning on the light switch and realising it must have untied itself before somehow. She lets the silky clothing glide over her shoulders and drop to the marble. The room is filled with heat and the large full body mirror on the wall infront of her begins to fog up. Stripping the lingerie from the curves of her mature body, her skin steamy from the difference in temperature of the room and herself, the lacy combination unites on the bathroom floor. Lifting one foot into the bath, her lips turn into a pleased smile upon feeling the achieved temperature of the water. „Hot as hell.“,she laughed. The demon would always demand it this way, when servers were instructed to prepare her a bath. And it was indeed hot as hell, just like she loved it. To keep it that way, she keeps the water running and the drain open, which is not only a huge waste of water, but also the cause for her unreasonable high waterbills. A luxury that she can and wants to afford. Despite her band-mates lecturing her about it and trying to break this bad habit, she wouldn’t let them. It is one of the things she did for herself only and she earned the money to able to do so, there was just nothing to debate about.

Comforted by the warm embrace of her bath, she immerses her whole body in the water. Head leaned back against a black leather cushion that is supporting her neck and hands bracing the golden rim of the tub. She exhales: „Would not want to share this space with anyone else though, I must admit.“ Tranquility filling the room and her eyelids are closed shut by themselves. Tomorrow will be another day, and therefore another night alone, but right now, she was alright. Having decided for herself, despite of her nature, that she doesn’t want to be controlled by her own body anymore was serious. For many it might come as a weird thing to do, but she hated being controlled and told what to do, even if it was herself. She is a free spirit, doing what she wants and when she wants. Meaning, that this decision was not a rule nor a promise to herself, so she could decide wether to follow. For now alteast, it felt and sounded right and this made her content. And with that in mind, she went to bed afterwards.


	2. Business Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group (Ahri, Kai'Sa, Evelynn) are attending a meeting with a club owner. Hosting a party at his club, they hope to get some new connections to talented and unknown musicians. An opportunity to find a new member. Instead, Evelynn finds someone else while going out for a smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer:  
> Everytime you see a "**", it means I have shifted perspective or time has passed.  
> Also, I'm bad at dialogues, so at one point it will tell you who said what in brackets.  
> You'll figure it out.  
> Enjoy.

Though the Diva knows more than well enough how to cook for herself, not because it was expected of her as a woman, but because she considered it to be a basic human skill, she preffered not to. Instead she would rather pay to watch the food being made freshly right in front of her. Being serverd, as the lady that she is. And so she did. Waiting patiently for her order, the well dressed woman sits on a padded stool infront of an island kitchen counter. While her food is being prepared by a chef cook, she checks her phone. Turning the device on, multiple vibrations are immediatly felt in her hand. „4 New Messages“.

„Shit.“, she whispers quietly enough, so no one can hear it.

 **Ahri:** Just be sure to come 30 mins earlier, so we can arrive in the same car.

 **Ahri:** You know where you have to park, right?

 **Ahri:** Evelynn…???

 **Ahri:** 10:15 at the parking lot. On time.

Tensing up, she squeezes the phone in her hand, so hard that her fingers turn white. „FUCK!“, it echoes through the kitchen, while Evelynn is slamming said device onto the counter infront of her.

„Shall I serve the coffee without cream, Miss Evelynn?“, the chef asks calmy, holding the cup and the cream in his hand with uncertainy in his eyes.

She shakes her head reassuringly: „No Pablo, I want the cream inside. It seems like my plans have changed, so I will need the coffee now.“

„I’m assuming that means you don’t have the time to wait for your meal?“

„Correct. Keep the change for this inconvenience. I don’t like to waste good food.“

Grabbing a hundred dollar note out of her designer wallet and sliding it across the counter with her middle and index finger, she smiles kindly at the elderly man. Eyes concealed by her purple tinted sunglasses, probably for the better, because they are glowing a bright gold right now with a dark red undertone from the rage inside of her.

„I can not accep“- ,he tries to say while reaching for the bill to give it back to her.

„I insist.“, she clarifies. The tone of her voice dominant, but gentle, placing one hand on top of his while grabbing her phone from the counter. They exchange a silent nod, before the lavender haired woman storms off. In the time of a blink, she is gone. Light smoke in the air. Confused about how she disappeared from his sight, the cook scratches his head under the big white hat, wagging the smoke away with his other hand, thinking it must be coming from the sizzling pan on the stove.

Standing infront of an expensive custom made matte black sports vehicle, Evelynn reaches for car keys in her small luxurious purse. Feeling a small oval shaped object, she presses on it. The doors of the sports car are lifting up by themselves. She bends slightly to get inside, tossing her purse on the co-driver seat. She presses the power button to start the engine. The motor starts purring loudly, when she hits the gas pedal with her high stilettoes, leaving the parking lot and accelerating once she sees the street. Taking a tight curve without braking, she is on the main road, passing by in between the other cars. Adjusting the rearview mirror while looking at it, she commands „Call Kai’Sa.“ A dialing tone emmits from the speakers oft he fast car. „Come one.“, she hisses, biting her teeth together and showing her fangs. She looks over at the time on the cockpit. 10:05.

Finally the dialing tone disappears and she is greeted by a familiar voice.

„Hello? Evelynn? Aren‘t you driving right now?“

„Well yes, I have you on speaker. Is Ahri with you?“

„No, why? We arrived early so she went to grab a tea. Where are you?“

„Perfect. Listen, I need you to tell me where this parking lot is.“

„You don’t know that? I thought“-

„No time for lectures. Be so kind, please?“

„I’m sending you the GPS coordinates.“

„Wonderful. Ah, and don’t“ -

„I won’t tell her. Just be quick.“

„You know me.“, she laughes. Feeling the adrenaline being pumped inside of her body as she dodges slower cars on the highway, leaving them behind and watching them become smaller in the rear view. A big grin is drawn on her face, the rush inside of her intensifies. Glancing into the mirror again and lowering the tinted glasses on her nose, she can see her pupils dilate in excitment.

„Take the next exit in 500 meters.“, she hears the GPS saying.

**

Ahri and Kai’Sa are sitting at the back of their Band-SUV. The car being driven by a chauffer, holding a steady pace and arriving on the agreed upon meeting-spot. Parking the vehicle, the man in a black suit exits it and holds one backseat-door open, allowing the couple to get out aswell. First, the dark haired woman steps out of the car. Facing it, she lifts her arm, holding her hand out for her band-mate and lover at once to take. Accepting the offer, the blonde one places one foot after the other on the ground, dragging her purse onto her shoulder with her free hand.

Kai’Sa smiles warmly at her girlfriend, who is blowing her a kiss in return. „Such a gentlewoman.“, the foxy girl teases, making the addressed one blush. Her cheecks turn a bright pink. Clearing his throat, the chauffer is drawing the attention to himself. With both of the women looking at him, he begins:

„Hate to interrupt you, but Paparazzi may be lingering here for us. I’d recommend to wear your hoods and glasses.“

„Appreciate your thoughtfullness, but we’ll be ok. Instead, why don’t you escort me to the next coffee shop? I could need a tea right now. Pretty sure you’d like a coffee, too.“, Ahri offers. She doesn’t like to command orders, unlike Evelynn, therefore it really was a sincere offer. One that she was content with, if he declined. But she knew he wouldn’t. Not only because it is his job, but because she was so charming. And she was aware of it, but remained humble nonetheless.

„Babe, you wanna come with us?“

„I’m good. I’ll just wait for our Diva.“, Kai’Sa responds, looking at the smart fitness-watch on her left arm. It’s 10:04.

„Alright, lets go then?“, the foxy girl smiles at the man in a suit. He nods back at her, and they walk away together, leaving Kai’Sa and the SUV behind.

Less than a minute passed and the smart-watch is vibrating. The dancer lifts her arm closer to her face, accepting an upcoming call with the press of a finger. Speaking into it, she asks:

„Hello? Evelynn? Aren‘t you driving right now?“

**

At the parking lot, Kai’Sa is standing beside the huge white SUV and waving at the familiar oncoming sportscar. The succubus parks on a free spot and activates the hand brake. Turning off the engine and collecting herself for a second, taking the purse from the passenger seat, she breathes out heavily. A rhythmic knocking on the tinted glass. Evelynn opens the window, revealing Kai’Sa’s face, grinning from cheek to cheek.

„You actually did it! I can’t believe it.“, the dancer cries in excitment.

„What time is it?“

„10:14, you have a bonus minute left.“

They both chuckle at this statement, before being interrupted by a mocking voice.

„Look who decided to bless us with her presence early!“

Now getting out of the car, and pressing the keys to close the doors, Evelynn is standing infront of Ahri, who is holding a cup of tea-to go in her hand. Next to her the chauffer bows at the Diva, greeting her by taking his hat off his head and placing it back on.

„Come on now, everythings perfectly fine. I’m on time, am I not?“, Evelynn shrugs, raising the glasses on her nose to hide her still dilated pupils. Her arms now crossed infront of her chest.

„Good morning, Braum. Lovely to see you.“, the succubus hums happily at the polite man infront of her. Giving him a sly smile.

„Good morning, Miss Evelynn.“ He replies, scratching his head sheepishly, flustered by the fact he was greeted in such a flirting manner. His thick slavic accent coming through. Lovely to look at, Evelynn thinks. This man is tall with broad shoulders and no hair on his head, but a big mustache above his lips. Visibly in good shape, since the muscle mass on him makes his suit fit tightly around the arms and on his chest. His skin tanned from working hard outside in the sun, since he is also responsible to look after the garden at the K/DA mansion, when Kai’Sa isn’t able to do so herself.

Coughing to compose himself, Braum reminds the girls in a calm voice: „The club owner is waiting for us.“

„Right. Let’s go guys.“, Ahri confirms, leading the way to the bands‘ SUV. The rest following her.

**

„Ladies! Good to see you! Damn, you all look stunning, are you trying to compete with me? Please, take a seat.“, a manly voice energeticly welcomes the group into the VIP-area of the club. The guy is slender, but athletic. Wearing a coat out of golden feathers over a white suite, that is matching with his platin blonde hair, he kinda resembles a pimp. A really fancy and classy one, to be fair. His wild hair is combed back, a bundle of red strands are dangling over the left side of his forehead. On his thin face is a chin strip dyed the color of his hair. Extravagant as he looks, the girls feel like they dressed too formally.

Sitting down, the group has placed themselves on one side of the table, facing the man on the other side that is talking to them. “I’m glad that you called me, Ahri. I will make sure everything is perfect for tonight. Just tell me what you want, and I’ll do it.”

“We know that you throw the best parties, Rakan. You have connections to many celebrities and we are hoping to make a use out of that.” (Ahri)

“I see. Who is it that you want? I can give them a call and they’ll be there. If the price is right, everything’s possible!” (Rakan)

“Not anyone in particular. In fact, we are not looking for someone that has already made it by themselves.” (Ahri)

“We are going to make them big, if we find one that is fitting into my – I mean our vision, of course.” (Evelynn)

“Alright I got you. What exactly are you looking for? Another dancer? You know I’m a pretty good one myself, not to brag.” (Rakan)

“Just a guess, but they might not be looking for a man, Rakan.” (Xayah)

“Ah – Miala there you are. Ladies, this is Xayah, my lovebird.” (Rakan)

“I told you not to call me like that.” (Xayah)

“Like what? Miala?” (Rakan)

“No…Whatever. I think I might have what you want. Been around the underground scene a while, so I’ve seen a lot of talented musicians and dancer. The street is their life, so it’s for you to decide if it fits into your so called vision.” (Xayah)

“I used to dance with street artists all around the globe, that’s were many of my moves have been inspired from.” (Kai’Sa)

“This could be interesting.” (Evelynn)

“I agree, we could use some more spice.” (Ahri)

“Alright then. Let’s talk business. What preperations do you want me to do?” (Rakan)

**

The club is full. Music is pumping so loud that you can feel the bass in your bones, making the guests want to move their bodies to the fast rhythm. A laser light show is lighting up the dancefloor, that is fogged up from the smoke-engines and changing color in sync with the music. Crowds are ordering drinks from the bar. Some are chatting in the seating area, doing Karaoke, taking selfies or watching other people enjoying themselves. Two big metal cages are hanging over the main floor, holding two exotic dancers in each one of them. Their toned bodies can be seen moving seductively inside of it, incorperating the metal bars of the cage into their choreography by holding on to them to get better balance or to do acrobatic tricks with them. While the cages were Evelynn’s idea, Kai’Sa made sure the dancers were adequate. Ahri had chosen the location and contacted Rakan.

On the second floor the girls are gathered on the VIP seats of the shielded DJ-Stage. From this position they are able to see who is coming in and who is leaving. Also, they are closed off from the dancing and drinking crowd physically, so that unwanted company can’t harass the women. In addition, Braum is with them, just in case someone decides to make trouble, which is not that uncommon as it might seem.

Leaning on the half-wall divider, Kai’Sa is observing the dancing people. Her hand is slapping against her thigh to the rhythm, while her body is moving as if it has a mind of its own.

“You wanna dance?”, Ahri is exclaiming, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Smiling, the dark haired woman is nodding in excitement. Turning around to face the oldest of the three, that is now sitting on the couch by herself, Kai’Sa shouts: “Join us on the floor?”

“No, thanks.”, Evelynn responds, raising the wine glass in her hand to show that it’s still full.

Shrugging at each other, the couple leaves hand in hand to join the below them. Braum, who was standing the whole time, now sits next to the left behind woman.

“Are you not enjoying yourself, Miss Evelynn?”, he asks, trying not to sit too close to her.

Confused, almost offended, she puts down her glass. “What makes you think that?”

“Usually, I would see you with some kind of acquaintance.”

“Well, be my companion then.” Looking right at him, she crosses one leg over the other, placing her hands together on her knee. One brow raised in amusement, as she waits for his reaction.

Embarassed, he fixes the collar on his shirt, as if it was not letting him breathe properly. A small rush of heat overcoming his body, making his cheeks fill with a pinkish tone.

Stumbling over his words, his thick russian accent coming through even more now, he clarifies: “I did not mean it this way. Sorry, if I have made this awkward.”

“No worries, I’m quite entertained right now.”, she proclaims, pleased by the effect she has on the big-muscled man.

Interrupting the conversation, Rakan enters the stage, Xayah right behind him. He is tipping the DJ on the shoulder, who is taking off her earphones and turns her upper body towards him.

“I’m glad you could make it, sorry for not greeting you earlier. We had some problems with a rowdy group.”

The blue haired woman hand-signs in return, her gaze now directed at Xayah, who is watching her attentively.

“I was so excited to play my new mix, that I forgot we were supposed to meet”, Xayah translates, snickering at what she is saying.

“Your charm doesn’t work on everyone, it seems”, she mocks her man, which makes the DJ start grinning lightheartedly.

“Well…” ,Rakan scratches the back of his head.

“So, what kind of rowdy were you dealing with?”, the succubus asks, standing up as if she is preparing to take care of them herself.

“Oh – nothing, really. Just a group of drunks trying to sneak into the club.”, the owner replies.

Rummaging in her purse, Evelynn takes out a pack of cigarettes and places one close to her lips.

“Ah-ah, no smoking in here. We had an unpleasent accident last week.”, the slender man explains.

“But please, feel free to smoke outside the entrance. Your VIP bracelet will get you inside again.”

**

Standing outside the entrance, Evelynn is inhaling the smoke from her cigarette. Letting it out through her nose, she can feel the nicotine rush through her body. A wave of relaxation overcoming her, making her head feel a little dizzy, which might also be caused from the wine she’s been drinking.

Suddenly, the sound of a spraycan beeing used catches her attention. She looks over at the bodyguards infront of the entrance, who don’t seem to notice. Following the sound, the diva tosses her cigarette to the ground and walks behind the building to the emergency exit, which surprisingly isn’t guarded at all. Instead, there is a person spraying a graffiti onto the the brick-wall of the building. Hidden in the shadows of the night, Evelynn stalks the figure. Approaching it, she finds a young woman infront of her. She is wearing a hood over her head, underneath which a cap is peeking out. On her body are a cropped bomber jacket and a sports bra, both revealing a well-trained stomach. Her lower body is dressed in dark basketball shorts, showing her bare knees, which seem to be bruised. A pair of white crew socks and fashionable sneakers on her feet.

“I know that you are watching me.”, the girl abruptly says, letting the can in her hands fall to the ground, after giving it a good shake to make sure that it’s really empty.

Stepping into the light of the wall-lamps, Evelynn stops right infront of the woman, barely an armlength apart. “Normally, people are not aware of my presence.”, she justifies herself. Not as if it was needed to do so, she just really was not expecting to be noticed.

“So…you are doing this on a regular basis? Creeping on people?” The graffiti sprayer is looking her right in the eyes, seemingly not bothered by the barely existing distance between both of them. Her arms are crossed infront of her chest, one brow raised in an accusing manner.

“A lady doesn’t share her voyeuristic tendencies with strangers.” Evelynn’s lips form into a mischievous grin. She can feel the excitement in the air that starts to form.

“Want to share your name then? Akali.”, the woman offers her hand, removing the hood from her head and revealing wild dark hair with bleached blonde strands.

“Evelynn.”, she accepts the hand, resulting in a brief handshake.

“Nice name.”

“Enchanté.”

“Enchan-what?”

“It’s french, meaning it’s a pleasure to meet you.”, the succubus explains, aware of the fact that she is articulating herself in an old-fashioned manner. It was just her style and Akali seems to like it. In fact, she likes it, because she wasn’t used to this kind of talking. It excites her.

“If solely meeting me brings you pleasure, just think about what else can.” Bold, and straight to the point. This is Akalis style. And Evelynn likewise seems to like it just as much, because she is now getting even closer. Standing face-to-face, only a hand apart from one another, the diva is able to look down at the smaller woman, who is looking right back at her confidently. Almost cocky. Delicious.

What about trying not to let the feeling control her? Evelynn is not thinking about this right now. For the first moment in a long time, she wants something. Like, really wants it. This time, it wasn’t just a means to an end, but more. What exactly she can’t be bothered to figure out now.

She is still moving towards Akali, pressing a hand against the girls’ muscular shoulder so she has to move backwards towards the wall behind her.

“I will be the judge of it.”, Evelynn playfully whispers into her ear. Her hot breath brings a tingling sensation to it.

Akalis’ back hits the wall. She can feel the cold brick on the exposed part of her lower torso, which makes the hair on her neck stand up. Not only the fault of the temperature, but also from the thrill that she feels. Beeing pressed to a wall by a woman this enchanting in such a possessive way, it is just too arousing. She can notice how she starts to breathe louder, trying to grasp for air. What is happening to her? She isn’t the type of person to be overwhelmed easily.

A sudden grip around her hips brings her back to reality. A hand wanders across her toned stomach up to her chin, holding her face in a secure grip.

“Look at me.”, Evelynn commands sternly.

“I want to see your pretty face.” A warm tone in her voice, contradicting what was heard of her before, just a second ago.

Looking down at a pair of nervous big dark blue eyes, the woman can not wait to transform them into a submissive mess, full of desire and lust.

The tension between them is about to explode. Slowly, but surely, their faces meet. Their lips are caught in a passionate kiss. The suddenness of it results in Akali moaning into Evelynns mouth, who is now slipping her tongue in. Tongues fighting for dominance, though it seems like the older woman is winning, because the shorter one is short on breath.

Parting lips, Akali breathes in deeply.

“Now look at this. Are you all bark no bite?” Evelynn mocks the girl.

Panting, she answers: “Depends. Do you like to be bitten?”

“I love it.” And with this, Akali needed no more to be said. She grabs the woman by the collar of her leather jacket back into a kiss, biting the lower lip hard out of excitement. Maybe too hard, because the taste of blood fills her mouth.

“Ah – I didn’t mean to.”, she apologizes.

“You’re too cute.” The succubus returns, licking over her own lips in enjoyment and pulling Akali back into a kiss.

Her hands wander over the smaller girls’ breasts, sliding under the sports bra. The warm body underneath her fingertips moves closer to her. Hip to hip, Akali is leaning her upper back against the wall, maintaining her balance by wrapping her arms around the womans’ neck.

Giving one of the firm and perky breasts a gentle squeeze, the diva leans forward to reach the street-artists neck. Her lips pressed against the warm skin, leaving lipstick-stains where ever she kisses it. She can feel the girls pulse, which arouses her, because it is beating fast against her tongue now, that is licking its way down to the collarbone. Finishing with a bite on the shoulder, which makes Akali groan loudly into her ear out of pain and pleasure. Music to her ears. She could listen to it for hours.

Caressing the well trained body, her fingers are sliding down to the baseball-shorts.

“Come on, I can’t hold it anymore.” Akali whimpers. The area between her legs is pulsating and getting wetter and wetter every second. Her body hot and sweaty from the tension that she feels inside of her stomach, when she is touched or kissed. She wants Evelynn. Wants her lips against her skin and her tongue in her mouth. But more so, she wants to feel her between her legs. Wants the tension that was build up inside of her finally released.

Again a grin is painted on Evelynns face, more devilish than before.

“Tell me _exactly_ what you want.” Anticipation in her golden eyes, that are starting to give off a dangerous stare. It could make anyone want to run away, but Akali couldn’t do that now. Hell, she didn’t want to. It was exciting her even more.

“I want to come. Like, so- so- bad.” ,the girl begs. Hearing it being said out loud and coming from her own mouth, she frightens for a moment. Her knees shaking from the adrenaline rush.

And there it is. Exactly what the succubus was hoping to see. A submissive hopeless mess. A hot mess quite literally. And the words that were said, still in her head on repeat. She wants it, so- so- bad. She wants _her_. And Evelynn was willing to give it to her, because she too, wanted Akali more than anything right now. She would give it to her, but not tonight. Not until she was sure, what made her do this in the first place. 

“You will come, dear. Another time.”

“Oh fuck.”, the girl still pinned to the wall moans.

“Wait…What? Another time?”, now standing up straight, Akali is not pleased with the answer.

“I’m not getting you off.” ,the diva clarifies, feeling a little pity. This was a cruel thing to do, even Evelynn felt a little angry with herself she is letting this opportunity go.

“Um ok? Rude as hell, like for real. And what now?”

“I would rather finish this another time, since I’m actually here for a business affair.” ,the taller woman admits, looking for a cigarette in her purse.

“Wow. I think you just had a whole ass affair right here.” Crossing her arms and shuffling on her feet, she looks over at Evelynn, who is now holding a cigarette to her lips.

“You need a light?” She grabs a ligther from the pocket of her baskeball shorts and lights up the nicotine stick.

“So that was a lighter after all? I thought you were just really happy to see me.”, Evelynn hums teasingly.

Dumb as the joke was, Akali couldn’t keep herself from laughing out loud.

“You’re so fucking weird. You know that?” She finally says, still smiling.

“I’ve been called worse, honestly.” The woman responds, taking a puff.

“What a shame. I kinda like you. You know, despite beeing all creepy and leaving me blue-balled.”

“I’ll make up for it, love.” She exhales the smoke through her nose, tossing the cigarette to the ground. Hand in her purse again, this time she is taking out a piece of paper and handing it to the smaller woman.

“But until then, enchanté.”, she leaves, waving a hand goodbye. Her hips swaying from side to side, as if she was doing it on purpose.

Looking down at the small paper in her hand, Akali is still standing beside her graffiti. Evelynn left her phone-number. Signed with her name and a “XO” at the end. How cheesy, she thinks to herself, but a smile on her face. She would see her again. She had to.

“Enchanté”, she whispers. This time getting the pronounciacion right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry to leave you blue-balled like Akali. This was a rather fast paced meeting of them both and a short part of the whole chapter, but more will come! I promise!  
> Leave a comment to tell me if you've liked it - or not (I feel like I know the reason).  
> Either way, enjoy this mess.


	3. After the party, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are seeing Ahris and Kai'Sas perspective of the day/morning after the party. The happy couple messes around in the kitchen and finishes in their bedroom. An unexpected call from a friend makes them worry for a moment.

It’s a sunny morning. Kai’Sa is standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Her long hair is tied up to her signature ponytail. A headband is keeping shorter strands out of her face and more importantly out oft he food. Loosely falling off her shoulders, she is wearing a white crop top, that is showing off her muscular body. With no visible straps on her shoulders, it is possible that she is not wearing a bra. Tight black shorts are revealing her toned legs. A true dancer body. Slim, but athletic and long flexible limbs. In other words: a beautiful pair of strong and very long legs. They are probably the reason, why she ist he tallest oft he group by far. The fit woman is humming a song to herself, while chopping some spring onions. A sizzling pan on the stove is frying omletes.

Entering the room in a baggy t-shirt that makes it hard to tell if she is wearing any pants, Ahri is yawning: „How long have you been awake for? I was so tired from trying to keep up with you last night.“

„Woke up at 7, did some yoga, took a shower and now I’m here. Hope you’re in the mood for eggs!“ She sings happily, emphasizing her words to match the imaginary beat in her head.

„Always in the mood for everything that you do.“ Now standing behind her girlfriend, the foxy girl is placing a soft kiss on the exposed shoulder. Tugging the strong body against herself, by placing her hands on the taller womans chest. Definitely no bra.

Blushing, Kai’Sa turns around to face her lover. Letting go oft he knife in her hand and instead using it to pull the other woman closer to herself. One hand supporting her weight against the kitchen counter, the other one, on one of Ahri’s bare cheeks. No pants for sure. Maybe some underwear at least? The foxy girl is guiding the bigger hand with her own. She let’s it wander across her thigh, moving it’s way to between her legs. Nope, no underwear.

Feeling the soft and slightly wet sensation against her fingertips, the dark haired woman can feel her own pulse increase suddenly. A hot wave racing through her body. Her mind goes blank and she feels herself stiffen. Taking advantage of her shock, Ahri is using her girlfriends hand. Pressing those slender and long fingers against herself, while looking at the stunned woman in front of her. She moans in pleasure.

As if she was brought back to life by the noise, Kai’Sa is grabbing the blonde woman by her ass and lifts her up. Her arms are flexing, revealing their strength. She can feel the smaller girls legs wrap around her torso and arms being placed around her neck. A light chuckle is coming out of Ahri’s mouth.

„I was just messing with you.“, she giggles.

„Though I have to admit…“ Drawing circles on the chest oft he one that is holding her tightly.

„…this is kinda hot.“ Purring like a cat, she strengthens the grip of her legs around the waist of her lover.

„What are you going to do with me?“, she says provocotatively. Trying to coax the usually gentle giant into being more wild.

Smiling down on the almost feline-like girl, Kai’Sa shoves the cutting-board and the knife to the side. Leaving enough space to place her girlfriend onto the kitchen counter.

„You think I’m soft, huh?“ Smirking mischievously, she puts her hands around Ahri’s upper thighs, forcing the legs over her own shoulders. Now laying on the counter, legs spreaded wide, a surprised gasp escapes from the fox: „Bokkie!“

Full of anticipation at the next move, she bites her index finger and shows her fangs, which are reminding of her not-so-human nature. Similiar to Evelynn, she is actually a demon capable of manipulating emotions. Though she has more empathy than the succubus.

Trapping her lovers wrists over the head with one hand, Kai’Sa stares down intensly at the woman, who is struggling to free herself from the confinement.

„You are aware of how strong I am, right?“, the dancer grins mockingly.

„I thought you were the last one to underestimate me.”, she adds. The tone in her voice is a little sulky, but her face is still keeping up the smile.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Babe. You kinda scare me now.”, Ahri whispers reluctantly, feeling bad about bringing her girlfriend to this point. It was all fun and games in her mind, she didn’t mean to hurt her.

„I was just messing with you.“ Laugther bursting out of the previously serious dark haired woman.

„Oh my god, you made me feel so bad!“, the fox cries out, kicking her still cackling partner away from herself and sitting up on the counter, as she is let go oft her captivity.

Wiping away tears from her cheeks, Kai’Sa is giggling: “You should have seen your face, it was-“

A loud shrieking alarm is going off. Dark smoke works up to both of them, which is making them cough.

“No! My omelets!” The tall woman whines, grabbing a towel and shaking it vigorously over the burnt food. Taking the handle of the pan and removing the burnt food from the stove, which she is turning off with a quick flick of her wrist.

Grinning maliciously, the blonde fox is hopping off the counter. One hand on her hip, the other dragging down the oversized t-shirt, that is covering her nude parts.

“Karma is a bitch.” ,she states. Statisfied by the turn of events, she puts out her tongue. Displaying it for the other woman to see, as a way of celebrating her triumph.

A quick move and the tongue is now between the lips of her lover, who is sucking on it gently. Giving in, Ahri is reciprocating the implied kiss. Ending it prematurely, she looks up to the taller woman and punches lightly against the muscular shoulder.

“You destroyed the whole moment, Bokkie!”, she complains. Her voice coming out squeakier than intended and pouting her lips like a huffy child. Her light blue, almost turquoise eyes sparkle playfully.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, naughty Gumiho. You made me burn the food.” Kai’Sa is lifting a finger, shaking it infront of the smaller womans nose in a disciplining manner.

„Am I getting a punishment?“ Excited, so much that you could see her wag her tail happily, if she had one, she places a finger between her teeth again to keep herself from giving the excitement away to her girlfriend.

Said girlfriend is picking her up again. This time holding her lover bride-style, she moves up the stairs that are leading to their bedroom. Not saying a word, which is upsetting the carried woman.

„You’re not going to throw me out the window, are you?“ ,she hums teasingly, trying to get a reaction out of the silent girl.

Still not answering, though a slight smile has creeped up on her lips, because she is trying not to laugh at the question, Kai’Sa kicks in the bedroom-door. Instead of the window, the fox is thrown onto their bed. The framework is shaking underneathe her and making a jarring sound. Eyes wide open, with a bewildered look on her face, she is observing the dark haired beauty that is slowly crawling onto her now. The crop top is barely hanging on her shoulders, showing a little sneak peak of the small but perky cleavage that is hiding there. She can see them becoming bigger in her point of view, as they are moving closer towards her. The person that they are belonging to is moving elegantly like a lioness that is stalking her prey. Gentle purple eyes are staring her down. She feels conflicted by the contradicting behaviour. How could this woman make her feel like she is hunted down, while at the same inclosing her in a warm embrace? Wasn’t she supposed to be the charmful demon? Encapsulated by the presence of the love of her life, she is gasping for air as she feels a hand pushing down on her chest. Soft lips are pressing against her own, robbing her of more oxygen. Her head is dizzy and the temperature of her body increases rapidly. Opening her eyes, she finds Kai’Sa removing her headband and with it the crop top that was concealing the now naked and toned upper body. What a sight. The mild sixpack and visible v-line is worth all the hours that her girlfriend likes to spend in the gym and dancing studio, Ahri thinks to herself. Admiring the firm, but smooth skin by caressing it with her hand.

“Like what you see?” Proudly Kai’Sa flexes her abs, making them pop out a little more and becoming harder under Ahris strokes. Smiling at each other contently, they reunite for a passionate kiss. In fact, several kisses. A full on make-out session. The oversized t-shirt is dragged over the bigger chested woman, caused by the friction of their bodies that are grinding against each other. Lifting her back up, the blonde one tries to get rid off this annoying piece of fabric. Assisting her in this task, the darker one drags the clothing over the long blonde hair that almost shines golden in the sunlight. Almost ripping the thing apart out of anticipation for what she will see without it, knowing that she doesn’t wear anything at all but this.

“Be gentle, babe.”, the foxy girl requests. To the taller womans’ surprise, because she was trying to give her lover what she wanted. Meaning, letting out her wild side, just like she was hinted at when they were in the kitchen together.

“I kinda like it better that way.”, she admits, remembering how she was scared by the uncharacteristic roughness of her partner. She loves her Bokkie just like she already is. The demon reminds herself of the times she had manipulated her formers partners into doing all kinds of things for her. Never had she done it to Kai’Sa, nor did she feel the desire to do so. She left this life behind a long time ago for it was tearing on her consciousness. It was at a time where her and Evelynn had a big fight over their different ways of dealing with their nature.

“Make love to me.” The words resonate in Kai’Sas bones. This was what they did, loving each other in their own way. No one could take that away from them, nor would they care what other people thought of it. For them, it has worked so far and they are happy. Wasn’t this all that mattered after all?

**

Their sweaty entangled bodies are lying on the white bedsheets. Sunlight is kissing their skin, letting it sparkle on all the places that are moist from the exhaustment of their act. A heat is laying over the room, that makes all the different scents appear more intense.

The dark haired woman is holding her lover close with her lips pressed against the sweaty forehead besides her. She inhales the sweet smelling perfume from the blonde hair. Both are enjoying the silence. Only the sound of shuffling bedsheets and their synced breathing can be heard.

She decides to break the silence either way: “Babe?”

“Hm?” The foxy girl is rubbing her eyes. She is the verge of falling asleep in the safe haven of her girlfriends arms.

“What is it, Bokkie?”, she finally asks calmy. Holding the bigger hand that she has wrapped up in her own close to her heart.

“I love you.” Kai’Sa whispers quietly to the peaceful looking woman infront of her. Running one hand over the curve of her waist down to her hip and letting it rest there. Damn these hips. And this waist. Hair glowing golden in the sunlight and the aesthetically pleasing sight of her nude body, with all her curves and the sparkling skin, Ahri looks like a breathtaking renaissance painting, Kai’Sa thinks to herself.

“I love you, too.” She presses the hand against her lips. Worshipping it, as if the woman it belongs to is a goddess. For her atleast, this was exactly the case.

  
All of a sudden, music starts to play:

( „Ooh that dress so scandalous  
And you know another brother can't handle it  
So you shakin that thang like who's the ish  
With a look in your eyes so devilish“ )

The fox is looking reproachfully at the woman laying beside her. One brow is raised in an accusing manner and her eyes are rolling into the back of her head in annoyance.

„You still have that stupid song as your ring-tone?“, she complains.

Flushing pink in embarassement, the athletic woman gets up from the bed to reach for the phone.

„It’s a good song! Come on!“ Not letting the other woman enough time to talk over her, she answers the phone.

„Hello?“

„I still don’t like it!“, Ahri manages to shove into the conversation.

Kai’Sa holds a finger to her lips to signal her girlfriend that she has to be quiet. Again, she says:  
„Sorry… Hello?“ Quickly she is activating the speaker, so the woman that is still on the bed can hear what is being said, aswell.

„ … Am I interrupting something?“, Evelynn’s voice echoes through the room.

„No, we’re done.“ – She tries to answer, when she see’s something flying her way.

„Kai’Sa!“

The dancer manages to duck at the pillow that is being thrown at her from the opposite side of the room.

„Anyways…“ Slightly annoyed by being interrupted again the succubus clears her throat and starts over:

„I was thinking about moving back in with you. Don’t make a big deal out of it, I just can’t stand this small apartment anymore. Also, I tried to call you Ahri, but now I can guess what kept you occupied.“ (Evelynn)

Now standing up and taking the phone out of the taller womans hands, the foxy girl takes over the conversation:

„You know that you can come back whenever you want. This mansion is for K/DA and you’re a member. Did something else happen? Also, where have you been yesterday?“ (Ahri)

„I’m well aware. That’s why I didn’t ask for permission, but simply wanted to let you know. Yesterday? Honey, we were dancing. Don‘t you remember? You shouldn’t drink so much.“ (Evelynn)

„Before you joined us. Rakan said you were going for a smoke and Braum couldn’t find you.“ (Ahri)

„Oh, you mean - right.“ (Evelynn)

„So?“ (Ahri)

„My head was feeling dizzy, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my mind.“ (Evelynn)

„Don’t lie to me, Eve. I know you better than you know yourself.“ (Ahri)

„Well that’s news to me. This is all I can remember.“ (Evelynn)

„Alright, as you like it. Do you need help packing your stuff?“ (Ahri)

„Yes, but the „Help“ is already paid for. Thank you very much, nonethenless.“ (Evelynn)

„So when are you planning to come back?“ (Kai’Sa)

„I’ll be arriving tomorrow. 12 AM to be precise. Are you not happy to see me more often?“ (Evelynn)

„You know we love you.“ (Ahri)

„Yes we do. Mwah.“ (Kai’Sa)

“We could use some company.” (Ahri)

“I won’t join for a ménage à trois, if this is what you’re hinting at. But I have to say, the thought is tempting.” (Evelynn)

“No, I’m not hinting at this. I don’t like to share.” (Ahri)

“Is this about me?” (Kai’Sa)

“You never did. Thrilled to see you again, darlings. Goodbye.” (Evelynn)

“See you tomorrow!” Ending the call and placing the phone on the nightstand next to the bed, Ahri is now sitting on Kai’Sas lap.

“What do you think happened?”, the dark haired woman asks while stroking some strands of hair behind her girlfriends ear.

“We can just hope that it’s not what I’m thinking.” ,the blonde one replies.

It was in fact not what Ahri is thinking. But she couldn’t know that now.

“Last time something like this happened, Eve has-“ ,she tries to add, but is interrupted.

“Killed a man. Yup, I remember.”

An awkward silence in the room. Ahri is fidgeting the fingers on one of her lovers hand. A blank stare on her face, probably lost in thought. Worrying about their dear friend.

“Y’know.”, Kai’Sa begins, putting her plam over the fidgeting hands and smiling reassuringly at the nervous girl.

“I feel like she might be saying the truth. Maybe not the “going for a walk”-part, but I don’t think anything bad happened.”

Resting her blonde head on the muscular shoulder, she whispers:  
“I really hope you’re right.”

“Kinda have a good feeling about it.” Still smiling, she lifts both of their hands up to her chest so that the fox can feel her heartbeat.

“Then it must be true.” The girl hums warmly, thanking whatever is listening for having this woman this woman in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to myself: Why are you stretching this out so much? Give the people the Akalynn fanservice that they want and deserve!  
> Also me: Nah. Not yet.
> 
> I don't even know what their shipping name is, but I think they make a really cute couple, so I was inspired to write more of them. BTW: Can we appreciate the queen that is Kai'Sa? Like, have you SEEN her?
> 
> If you want to listen to the song that was mentioned: Amber Mark - Thong Song (Sisqo Cover) | COVERED-19 SERIES  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1V27fQTikN4


	4. After the party, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the party in Evelynns perspective. Our succubus has had a hard time falling asleep, because a particular person is on her mind. She is a mess, her room is a mess and it leaves her frustrated. Someone texts her and things get a little bit awkward from there. For her atleast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be Akalis perspective, so stay tuned. You will read more Akalynn there, without giving away too much. Enjoy.

The succubus is sleeping, or at least trying to do so, as she is restlessly shuffling under her bedsheets. Empty bottles of alcohol are standing on the nightstand next to her bed. Broken pieces of what was once a wine-glass are shattered on the floor. Red stains sprinkled on the expensive white fur rug. A black pair of high- heeled stilettos can be seen under the bed. One of those is standing up neatly, while the other is awkwardly laying on it’s side. Multiple pieces of clothing are spread around the room. A black leather jacket hanging over the door-handle, dark red blouse almost falling off a chair, a scandalously short miniskirt on the corner of the king-sized bed and dark nylon tights are scrambled up on with lacy lingerie on the parquet floor.

Something seems to be bothering the woman that is changing sleeping-positions for the hundredth time now. Was this all because of yesterday night? A little public make-out session couldn’t be the reason for her uneasy slumber, that would be pathetic. And it was in fact not the hook-up that bugged her. Rather, it was the girl she had met last night who wouldn’t let her rest.

After arriving in her apartment, the demon has thought of leading someone to her bedroom to distract herself from the unpleasant state of her emotions. Aversed to the thought of having to deal with the consequences of an one-night-stand, she tried to drink herself to numb instead.

Judging by the mess that is her room, it didn’t quite work as planned either. For some inexplicable reason, the encounter was not letting her go. Absolutely obnoxious, she thought. After all, she didn’t know anything about this woman except her name and eye color. The memory of those eyes flashes through her mind. Beautifully intriguing dark blue eyes with an unexpected fiery and confident sparkle. Last part only applicable to the moment before the older woman decided to force herself on the girl. Not that Akali was complaining, but still Evelynn felt like she had crossed a line. This was not about consent though, the singer just felt a weird regret for not getting to know the street-artist better and it made her angry. Angry, because she wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Never had she cared about such mundane things when it came to her sexual partners. Why was this suddenly a big deal now? Thinking about this, she had already smashed her wine-glass to the ground in a blind rage. Obviously, she wasn’t able to clean up after herself yet.

Highly intoxicated, she tried to call Ahri for help multiple times. She was the only one the woman trusted to confess to and while sober her didn’t want to talk about it, drunk her tried to. No one picked up though and so Evelynn fell to bed in a drunken coma-like state.

The alcohol isn’t working all too well it seems, since the demon still shuffles nervously under the sheets. Being all alone really has a big impact, she thinks. If Ahri were here, it would make it a little bit easier to deal with. She felt weak admitting this, but it was true. Even the self-proclaimed independent woman needed friends. Being honest, she missed both of them and their stupid perfectly fine relationship.

How could one be so cutesy-tootsie with each other, without being disgusted with themselves, she asked herself. One side of her secretly finding it cute, which she would never openly admit of course. She could see why Ahri was in love with the gentle giant. She has a calm nature and though she tended to be melancholic at times, she was nice to be around. Not a woman of many words, but whenever she speaks, either through the movement of her body or simply by talking, she always had something good to say. Kai’Sa is what Ahri needs. Someone that is able to keep the fox calm and collected. Likewise, Ahri helped Kai’Sa to stand up for herself more. To speak her mind and to let out her negative emotions, even if it happened to turn out in an ugly argument between to both of them.

That has to be love, she guesses. Never having felt it herself before, despite the platonic love she feels for her friends and the artistic one that drove her to do music professionally. After what felt like hours of struggling, the unsettled woman finally fell asleep. Her last coherent thoughts dedicated to her dearest friends.

**

Awakening in a cold sweat, she gets up from her bed. Her nude body is reflecting the sunlight, making the pale and moist skin look like shiny porcelain. She can smell herself reeking of alcohol, which makes her wrinkle her nose in disgust. Time for a bath, she decides. Washing off the same off her mature body, she feels better already. Skin and hair still a little wet, but now cleaner and better smelling than before, she wraps a silky robe around herself and struts back into her bedroom.

Looking at the mess she had made in her drunken fury, she starts cleaning up. Ironically, this helped to clear her mind as well. Trying to pick up the pieces of glass on the floor, she cuts herself. Akali has left her traces on the older woman. Now also indirectly physically, since the glass carved itself deep into her palm. Droplets of blood are dripping to the carpet, blending in almost perfectly with the wine-stains. Reminiscent of a crime scene, which could have surely been the case, if the succubus had decided to bring someone else home with her that night, the white fur begins to dye itself more red.

“God damn it.”, she hisses through her fans as she feels the sharp sting in her hand. On the verge of tears, not because of the pain, but from the realization that came to her this second:

“I can’t do this anymore.” Looking down at the injured hand and sitting on the corner of her bed, she let’s the sharp ache consume her. Maybe it was her masochistic tendency, but more likely it was the fact that she let herself be emotionally vulnerable for the first moment in a long time.

Dialing a number with her intact hand, she lifts the phone to her ear and waits.

“Hello?”, Kai’Sa answers the call.

“Darling, good to hear your voice.”, the Diva sighs in relief. Though it seems like the woman on the other end of the call isn’t paying attention as another person is interrupting her:

“I still don’t like it!”, is shouted, which sounds like Ahri.

“Sorry…Hello?”, the dancer repeats.

Was the couple maybe having an argument? Evelynn thinks to herself.

“… Am I interrupting something?”, she asks just to be sure.

“No, we’re done.” (Kai’Sa)

“Are you sure? I can call another time.” Not trying to be a burden, she wanted to be extra safe. This again goes unnoticed by the other women.

A loud “Kai’Sa!” is cried out by Ahri, which makes the older woman hold the phone further away from her head, as the volume is hurting her eardrums. Following came the sound of something being thrown around and loud shuffling noises.

“Anyways…” Now understanding that the girls were probably messing around and not fighting, she clears her throat and starts over.

**

Knowing that she lied to her friends, not only about someone else helping her with her packing, but also about what had happened last night, she didn’t feel any bit guilty. The first lie was purely because she was embarrassed about the mess and as the lady that she is, she wouldn’t let them see it. Second was because the alcohol had worn off and she didn’t feel like talking about it anymore. She would tell them eventually, when she had more to talk about. Right now it would only be pathetic to make a fuss, since she barely knew the other woman.

That she had to change, but even the dark lord himself knew that she wouldn’t be the first to make a move now. Exactly the reason why she gave out her phone number, so that she could be on the receiving end of the reunion. Scrolling through the device in her hand, the blood has dried on the injured palm and left behind a hard crust around the wound that hurt when she moved her fingers, she checks her messages.

**Akali** : Wanna go for a ride?

Attached to the chat is a selfie of the street-artist, leaning against a motorcycle. She is holding a helmet under one arm. Her wild hair is tied up to a thick ponytail and one side of her mouth is raised up to a confidently smug grin. An unzipped biker-jacket can be seen on her upper body with a tight white crop top underneath. Blue baggy ripped jeans are hanging off her hips only secured by a loosely tied military-style belt that is tangling between her legs.

She was presented an offer that she couldn’t deny. At least, that is what the demon thought while admiring the visible abs of the younger woman in the picture.

**Evelynn** : Give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll be all yours.

She types, wondering if she has left over vodka at her place to disinfect the wound.

**Akali** : I’ll be at your place at 2. Better be ready by then! ;)

Evelynn is amused by the bluntness of the girl.

**Evelynn** : **GPS-coordinates**

**Evelynn** : Waiting for you. Xx

Smiling at her phone, she forgets about the turmoil that was in her mind just minutes ago.

“Getting ready then, it is.”, she hums happily, as if everything was totally fine now.

Standing in front of a cabinet, she takes out a bottle of vodka and places it on a kitchen counter. After removing the lid and filling it with some of the alcohol, she grabs a paper-towel and folds it multiple times. Leaving those things on the counter, she turns around and washer her hands in the sink, which is starting to paint red from the dried blood on her palm. Carefully, she rubs the injured hand to remove all redness and reveals the deep cut that was covered by it.

“Well, this will leave a scar.”, she observes, looking at it in regret since she preferred her skin to be flawless and soft. It would take the demon weeks to heal the scar. Shaking her head in disappointment, she turns back to the preparations she had made. Holding the vodka-filled lid in her intact hand, she pours the liquid over her wound. Placing the paper towel on it, she can feel it sting again. Biting her teeth together in pain, though some how she didn’t really mind the feeling. It was just overwhelmingly strong in that moment.

Dabbing the area dry with the paper, she puts the lid back on the bottle and arranges it next to the other ones in the cabinet. Throwing the used towel into the bin and walking back into her room.

With a thoughtful finger pressed to her chin, she thinks of a way to conceal the injury, while standing in her walk-in-closet. Watching herself in the reflection of the multiple mirrors on the wall with the silky robe still tied around her waist.

**

Looking outside the window of her apartment complex, the diva is dressed up and the makeup as well as her hair are done. She can spot a motorcycle halting in front the entrance of the building. The driver hops off the engine and removes their helmet. Wild dark hair with bleached blonde strands pops out of it. The woman is lifting her head up, gazing right into Evelynns window. The latter is startled by the unexpected eye contact and she can feel her heart skip a beat.

“What in the name of hell…”, she cusses to herself with a hand raised to her mouth in disbelief.

“…how did she see me again?”

To be clear, the musicians apartment was dark and it was hard to look in from the outside. So it really was a strange thing to have happened. Not able to find a logical answer, she keeps her eyes fixated on the woman, who is now waving at her excitedly. Reluctantly, she waves back. Her heart is still beating fast from the brief scare. Or maybe something else was causing that?

Receiving a message, her phone vibrates.

**Akali** : Wanna come outside or do you want me to go up there?

Throwing a quick glance outside she can see the other woman looking down at her phone as well, waiting for a reply. Debating whether she wanted the girl in the privacy of her apartment, so they could finish what they had started or if she wanted to join her outside on the motorcycle to potentially get to know her better.

Torn between both possibilities, she places her index finger and her thumb between her brows.

**Akali** : You ok, Ma’am?

She was, in fact, not ok. This was driving her crazy. Why can’t she just fuck the living hell out of this girl, without having the urge to form a bond as well? It was as if an invisible force was attracting her. Calling for her. Was this how other people felt about herself? Throwing themselves to her feet, because they simply had to – couldn’t resist the urge of wanting to be with her?

**Evelynn** : Not sure.

Why did she admit this now? She was not thinking straight, clearly. It embarrassed her.

Suddenly a loud knocking echoes through the room. Leaning outside the window, the distressed woman can’t find who she is searching. Slowly, she works her way up to the door and presses down on the handle before dragging it to her body.

Huffing and puffing from exhaustion, she finds Akali at the doorstep.

“Wheeeew…” Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she pants:  
“…just give me a second, I-“

“You know, you could have used the elevator.” The taller woman points behind the one that is struggling to breathe.

Facing the lift behind her and throwing her muscular arms up while laughing at herself, she is turning back to the taller woman that is now leaning elegantly against the door frame.

“So, you’re saying my dramatic entrance was all for nothing?”

“Hate to say it, but yes.” Evelynn can’t help herself, but to smile at the dorky girl.

Pleased that she was able to paint a smile on the beautiful face, the street-artist let’s her back rest against the other side of the door frame. Facing each other, they both exchange a few silent glances.

“Come inside then, if you’re already here.” Gesturing at the living room, the older woman waits for her guest to step inside the apartment. Following the instruction, the younger one enters the room, cheekily winking at the good-looking host as she goes past her.

Quickly checking if anyone saw Akali standing in the hallway and entering her apartment, she turns her head to the left, then to the right, all while with a secure grip on the door handle. Not seeing anything suspicious, she pushes the door away from her body. With a loud thump it is shut close. Now facing the girl that has placed herself on the sofa, she still has her own back pressed against the door.

“What’ya wanna do now?” Hands behind her head and feet up on the table, the motorcyclist calls out from the loveseat.

“First of all…”, Evelynn begins, sealing the lock behind her back, which is making a loud clicking sound.

“Feet off the table.”


	5. After the party, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter begins, where the last one ended. Previously planned to be Akalis perspective, I just mixed some Akalynn into it. Guess next chapter will be more talking and finding stuff out about each other.

„First of all…feet off the table.“

Shrugging to herself, she swings her legs off the furniture and gets up from the sofa, as if it meant she wasn’t allowed to sit there anymore. This seemed to confuse the older woman, who was now approaching her.

„You can still sit down and get yourself comfortable. Just maybe take your shoes off.“

Sighing, the younger girl slips out off her sneakers and places them next to the entrance.

„Wasn’t expecting it to go like this when I was driving here…“, she quietly mumbles.

„Me neither.“ Opening a cabinet, Evelynn glides her finger against the different bottles of her alcohol-collection, trying to decide what to offer.

„Would you like a drink?“, she finally asks, looking at the other woman and awaiting her response.

„Sure, I’ll just drive my bike, while completly wasted.“ Crossing her arms in front of her chest and a little bit annoyed, she adds:

„What’s up with you though? You said you weren’t feeling right?“

„Don’t worry your pretty head about it. Maybe I will tell you, if you drink with me. It’s not polite to reject such an invitation.“ With the poison of choice in her hand, she picks two champagne glasses out of the cabinet and fills them to the top with the expensive beverage.

„Hmm..I’m not sure“-

„You can stay the night and drive home tomorrow.“ Smiling persuasively, the drinks are distributed between the both oft hem by the succubus.

„Really commited to fill me up, huh?“, the street-artist evaluates, still accepting the glass. Sniffing it, her eyes tear up a little bit from the strong smell and the carbonation oft he beverage. Was she really going to do this? Possible scenarios are playing in her mind.

If she accepts the drink, they would either get drunk and therefore end up having sex, but not able to remember a thing OR maybe the drink is spiked and she would never see the next day after taking a sip from it. The tragedy of her death not even appearing in the newspaper, she thought. Rude. Not accepting the drink could mean that she was having to leave and drive back home, making this a huge waste of her time that she could’ve spent differently. Lame.

Noticing the hesitation of the smaller woman, Evelynn puts a hand on her strong shoulder.

„You don’t really have to. I was just being formal.“

Relieved, Akali deeply breathes out, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the observant host either. She takes back the drink out of the girls hand and places both of them on the coffee table next to the loveseat. Now sitting down, she taps on the free space next to her, gesturing the younger woman to join her.

Taking the seat, Akali rests her arms on the back of the sofa, briefly brushing against the older womans arm and asks:

„So, wanna tell me what happened?“

A light blush appears on the singers cheeks, paired with a visible vein popping out on her temple. Is she embarassed or angry? Akali thinks to herself. Perplexed by the reaction to such a simple question.

Both, was the answer. The succubus couldn’t admit that the girl next to her was the reason for her weird behavior.

„Don’t tell me you’ve only ever done one-night-stands.“ Holding a hand to her mouth, to keep herself from laughing, the street-artist realizes.

Now blushing even more and the vein pulsating from both the rage of being exposed and the sense of shame she is feeling, Evelynn cries out:

„How dare you!“, grabbing the giggling girl by her ear.

„Ouch!“

„Humiliating me like this, you sure are obliviously confident.“

Only recognizing the word „confident“ from the sentence, Akali responds:

„Well thanks, I guess – Ouch!“, trying to free herself from the grip on her ear that is being pulled again.

„This was not a compliment!“ Frustrated, she lets go oft he ear and burrows her face in her hands.

„What am I doing…“

Though it was not really a question, the younger girl still felt the need to answer.

„Clearly, losing your shit…“, she murmurs, massaging the hurting earlobe with one hand. This is earning her a death-stare from the older woman. Eyes narrowed in a threatingly manner and flashing dangerously. Not impressed by it, the rebellious girl sticks out her tongue in protest.

Instead of letting the situation escalate again, the musician decides to take a deep breath in and out. She begins explaining:

„Despite all logical reasoning, I feel attracted to you.“ Her voice is getting more quiet and quieter at every word. Speaking it out loud made her feel weird in her stomach.

„Wow wow wow…“ the graffiti-sprayer raises a finger and points it at the older woman as if trying to accuse her of a crime, almost shouting.

„YOU were all up on me yesterday night and THAT seemed to be perfectly FINE with you.“

„YOU…“, she parrots the way the younger girl was emphasizing her words.

„…seemed to enjoy it VERY much.“ A smug grin on her face, because she remembers how hot and bothered she made Akali feel.

Flustered, said girl tries to come back with a good counter, but despite of her quick-witted mind she can’t think of one right now as she too has a flashback of the night. Defeated, she let’s her arms fall in her lap.

„…guess I kinda like you, too.“, she finally confessess. Well aware that she had probably left no later than when her ear was being aggressivly yanked, if she wasn’t trying to spend more time with the strikingly beautiful woman next to her.

„Now don’t get your hopes up, I didn’t say anything about liking you. It’s just an unreasonable attraction.“, Evelynn clarifies as if it would make any difference and pokest he small nose of who it was directed to. It of course didn’t make any difference and the younger woman wasn’t having any of that.

„Keep telling that yourself. I can’t blame you for falling for all of this.“ Akali takes off her biker jacket and flexes her well-trained arms, posing like an ancient greek statue with her lips pressed together like she was waiting for a kiss.

Slowly closing the distance between the both of them on the loveseat, the older woman cups the dorky face in her hand. The long nails are lightly carving themselves into the soft cheeks.

„You wish.“, she whispers. Her lips gently pressed against the ones before her. Why does it feel so good? Both of them ask themselves that in this moment, unaware of each other’s thoughts.

„Bet.“, the smaller girl pushes the taller woman onto the sofa. Climbing over the wide hips of the matured body underneathe her, she holds the object of her desire down by the neck. The demon is observing her and an amused smile is forming on her face as she says:

„This is getting interesting.“

She grabs the muscular arm that is on her throat and amplifies the pressure, glancing into the dark blue eyes that are staring her down. They are filled with lust.

„Don’t be shy.“, Evelynn commands.

„Make me your bitch.“ Her golden eyes are flaring dangerously in excitement.

The choosen expression surprises Akali, as she wasn’t expecting the lady to talk in such a raunchy way. Not complaining though, because it was turning her on. A lot. She was going to make the woman her own.

Overcome with lust, she sticks a finger into the slightly opened mouth, that is gladly welcoming it. Feeling the wet and warm sensation of an experienced tongue licking it, a moan escapes from her own lips. Hearing this, the one who is now sucking on the finger is humming delightfully, not breaking eye contact.

„Fuck…“, the woman on top groans. She is leaning her upper body next to the lavender haired head under her and whispers:

„…you’re so fucking hot.“

That’s it. Despite having heard it before from other people, the succubus is filled with a rush of serotonin. This hit different. Her eyes are rolling in the back of her head as she is almost devouring the finger that is still in her mouth. Gasping for air and feeling like the clothes on her body are not letting her breathe properly, she draws the nails that are now sharp as claws across her own torso. With a quick slash the expensive fabric is torn apart and loosely gliding off her skin.

Before Akali could even react, her crop top is destroyed by the other woman as well. Said top only staying on her body by the straps on her shoulders, she cover her bare chest with one arm in reflex. Reluctantly, she removes the arm as she can feel a burning sensation on her skin. Red claw marks are painting themselves on her upper body.

Maybe Evelynn got a little too exicted there. Lifting herself up, she wraps one arm around the smaller womans waist that is still sitting on her and begins to worship the bleeding marks with her lips. Or maybe this was her way of getting back at the girl, since she had injured her hand because of the irresistible street-artist, even though it was not actually her fault.

The rebellious girl hisses in pain through her teeth as she feels a tongue wandering over the injured chest. Holding a hand full of the lavender hair in a tight grip, she presses the head it belongs to closer to her body. Glancing down, she can spot two golden eyes that are staring right back up at her and lustfully observing her reaction. This woman will be the death of me, she thinks to herself. The arousal in her is growing stronger than the stinging pain of the cuts and she throws her head back to grasp for air.

Pleased with what she can see from her view, Evelynn kisses her way up to the shorter girls prominent jaw-line, leaving dark lipstick stains behind that can be found all over the toned body. Fondling the small and firm breast with one hand, she sinks her fangs into the neck of the younger girl, who tightens her grip on the lavender hair in return.

Not able to restrain herself anymore, she pushes the succubus back onto the sofa with a loud thump. Quick hands are unzipping the leather miniskirt and dragging it down to a pair of small and delicate feet that are still covered by see-through dark nylon tights. Lifting the feet up, she let’s the skirt slide over them and tosses it aside. Shortly after, the tights fall to the ground as well and the older woman is left dressed in nothing, but a lacy red thong.

Akali strokes over the soaked lingerie, making the woman beneath her grind against her hand and moan in pleasure. Watching the singer caress her own plump breasts with one hand, while the other is buried in the lavender hair, she decides to put her mouth against the thin fabric. Head between the juicy thighs and arms wrapped around the slim stomach, she wets the thong even more with her tongue, which brings a surprised gasp out of the other woman.

Removing the hand from her own hair and resting it on top oft he dark haired head between her legs, Evelynn moves her hips forward to feel more of the slow tongue.

„Mhhh…good…“, she approves.

Liking what she hears, the girl increases her speed and turns the lacy fabric damp. Said fabric is rubbing against the soaking wet succubus with each lick and the friction is driving her crazy. She wants to feel the whole tongue against her bare part.

„…keep going, don’t stop now…“, Evelynn moves her thong to the side, revealing the throbbing lady parts underneath that are moist from her own arousal.

„…eat me out the right way.“, she orders, yanking the dark haired head against herself. She can feel the warm breath on her skin and the quick tongue eagerly moving against her clit.

„Just like this…“

Akali feels her body getting hotter and sweatier as she is performing on the older woman while listening to the hypnotic voice that is guiding her into an enchanted trance.

„…doesn’t this taste so much better?“

„Mhhh“, she moans into the woman in agreement, which is adding a light vibration to the cunnilingus.

„Such a good girl.“, the succubus growls while receiving said vibration and pats the younger one on the head as a reward.

Loving the praise she is getting, the street-artist starts nibbling on the pulsating love-bud, gently squeezing it between her lips. She receives a loud groan in return as her hair is pulled tighter. Generously licking over the slit and making the tiny lips spread out of the wet entrance, she sticks the tip of her tongue in and repeats it ever so painfully slowly.

„Ah – God…yes – Akali.“

Her name being moaned like that turns her on so much, but her tongue is starting to get tired. Still, she wants to hear more dirty talking as she could feel herself getting hornier whenever the dark but soft voice was ordering her around or simply commenting on her performance.

Removing her head and supporting her own weight with one hand placed on the sofa, she wipes away the spit mixed with love-juice from her mouth and chin. Cleaned up, she is directly pulled into a long and passionate kiss. They are aggressively making out, driven by the pure lust and desire for each other. While parting lips, a thin string of saliva is forming between them, tearing apart once they have moved away enough.

The younger girl is brushing over the dripping sex of the older woman multiple times, which coats her finger in sticky and sweet wetness.

Evelynn feels the light touch and reaches out for the hand that is teasing her. Capturing the beautiful head with the other hand, she forces the dark haired face to look at her. Her claws are preventing unwanted movement by carving themselves into the defined jaw. She lifts the hand to her mouth and cleans up the finger that is covered with the liquids of her own arousal by sucking it off. Her golden eyes are fixated on the pretty face that is admiring her in adoration.

„What do you want?“, she asks seductively, as if she was willing to grant any wish that was made after that. Awaiting the response in anticipation, she gently bites on the finger between her lips.

„I want to fuck you so bad right now.“ Akali calls out, feeling her whole body tremble in excitement as if she was going to implode. Unable to move her head, because it was still under Evelynns control, she silently begs to be let go with the impatient urge to pleasure the woman that is visibly lingering in her eyes.

„I’m all yours to take, love.“ Evelynn lets go of the head while emphasizing the last word of her sentence. Not really sure herself, if she was only adressing the other woman or describing what she was feeling in the heat of the moment. It simply slipped out and she wasn’t going to worry about it too much. Instead, she leaves a kiss on the hand, before letting go of that one as well.

Resembling a wild beast that was unleashed by the magical words of the demon, the street-artists voice rumbles in her chest.

„Shit…“, She eagerly inserts her middle finger into the other woman.

„…gonna make you cum so hard.“ Thrusting it with a force that made a clapping sound when the rest of her hand collided with the body underneath her.

Overwhelmed by the sudden feeling in her lower stomach the woman that is now being fingered, arches her back, which gives Akali the opportunity to hit all the right spots deep inside of her. Fast hands are dragging her upper body down. Foreheads leaning against each other, she can hear the older woman breathing loudly, her chest going up and down in fast motions and the nails are digging into her muscular back. The insides she is penetrating are wrapping around her finger and coating it in a hot and wet embrace. Damn she could do this all day.

„More… Ah - another one…I want another - “, the succubus tries to say, interrupting herself with her own moans and not able to form a coherent sentence, because all her brain-power is focused on the great feeling of being penetrated. This girl was literally fucking her senseless.

Understanding the request, Akali adds not one, but two fingers at once. The tight opening is making it hard to get all of them inside, so she forces them in roughly. Thrusting even harder than before, because she is trying to hear more of those sweet nothings.

„Oh my fucking god!“ Evelynn cries out in pain and pleasure, painting love-marks all over the strong back.

Akali is joining in as her back is hurting from the sharp nails:

„You little bitch!“, mostly whining about her skin again stinging sharply now also on her back, but partly because she was too much into the dirty talk.

Laughing self-satisfied, as if the demon was enjoying being called by the swearword, the younger girl is angered even more. She keeps penetrating the woman, but is now secretly stripping herself free from the baggy jeans that are still on her. Opening the belt with her unoccupied hand makes a loud wipping sound, as it is involuntarily slapping against Evelynns upper tight with force.

„Ohh…YES!“, she hums happily.

Perplexed, the girl stops for a second but is then brought back by a cheerful voice:

„More of that, please!“

Imaginarily shrugging to herself, she whips the belt out of her jeans and strikes the other tigh with it.

„Hyaaa ~ !“

Well that was unexpected. Thinking of the older woman more as a sadist, she now guesses that she had to be atleast sadomasochistic through and through.

With the pants now free of the belt, she quickly takes them off and throws them away.

„You still owe me, remember?“ She turns around over the woman laying underneath her and places her knees left and right from the lavender haired head, her own hanging between the legs of the other woman. She lets go of the military-style belt and instead drags down her tight fitting boxer briefs, exposing her own bare parts.

Both of them in the 69-position, Evelynn takes a hold of the firm ass floating over her face.

„I sure do.“, Admiring the view of the dripping wet and throbbing pink flesh infront of her, she gives it a generously long lick. Tasting the lightly salty and sweet goodness, she hums satisfied.

Doing the same, Akali grunts in pleasure. Finally, she thinks to herself. She had been waiting far too long for this moment. Excited, she again sticks a finger inside. The other woman is reacting, by copying her actions. Both of them are eagerly penetrating and hungrily eating each other out, all while sending gentle vibrations through each others body by moaning in unison. They are starting to make it a competition by trying to make the other moan louder than themselves. Getting more aggresive with their thrusting, grinding their hips against the others mouth and letting their tongue glide all over their pulsating lady-parts.

Their sweaty bodies are working hard to win the race for themselves. Who would be the first to finnish? Everyone involved wanted to make the other one cum first, as they wanted to have the satisfaction of bringing the object of their desire above the edge as a way of showing their dominance. But who exactly is the more dominant? Both Akali and Evelynn would argue that they were the on who had the real power in this dynamic. But there could only be one true winner, right? Not with these two.

The older one gives the firm booty above her face a good spank. The slapping sound echoes through the room and a red print is forming on the area where her hand landed. Her own hand is stinging from the force that she had used and she proudly brushes it over the visible handprint.

„Fuck.“, the younger one mutters under her breath. This would send her over the edge and she could feel the orgasm building up quickly. She wasn’t accepting to go down alone, so she digs her teeth in the upper tigh that is next to her head while pressing three fingers into the other woman. Hearing said woman cry out in pain, she starts nibbling on the love-bud.

End game. Both of the women are convulsing from the electrifying rush of the orgasm. Roaring from the overhelming pleasure and gasping for air simultaneously.

Her mind foggy from the reached climax, Akali forgets that she is barely holding herself on the loveseat and tumbles off of it, because of trying to lay down next to the other woman. Acknowledging the crash, Evelynn first takes a second to come down from her high. Once she was feeling her pulse stabilizing and her muscles relaxing, she turns on her side and looks at the street-artist that doesn’t seem to be bothered with being on the floor.

„We should have done it in my room.“, the singer points at the king-sized bed across the apartment.

„Just give me a second..“, she pants while slowly propping herself up.

Finding it funny how much it resembled her entrance, when she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, Evelynn smiles. She sure is something else, she thought. For whatever reason she finds it charming. A little too much, in fact.

„Okay, lady. I’ll give you a point this time.“ Back on her feet, Akali takes the glass of champagne from the coffee-table and chugs it down all at once as if it was a shot. Wrinkling her nose in disgust once the taste of it was hitting her.

„Stop calling me like that, I’m not old.“, the older – I mean the diva clarifies. Also standing up to grab a glass, but sipping on it slowly.

„Sure.“, grinning smugly she observes the other woman. Or to describe it more fittingly, she is checking her out. Admiring the beautiful curves of her, yes I’ll say it, matured body.

„Still wanna go for a ride?“

„Sure.“

Smiling at each other like they were freshly fallen in love teenagers.

„After a bath, that is.“, Evelynn adds and takes Akali by the hand. Both making their way into the bathroom for a round two and to get cleaned up before their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is crazy hard, guys. I was sweating while typing this, no joke. Also, older women are my guilty pleasure so excuse my mommy-issues having ass, but I do have to point their age out all the time. Thanks for reading - XO


	6. Unusual Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn and Akali take a ride with the latter's motorcycle. Driving back to the succubus place from their decided destination, they get unexpected company. Someone will get hurt in the incident. Arriving at Evelynns place, the both of them talk about philosophical questions and the older woman reveals a new side of herself to the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is different from the ones before (at least I feel like it is), but I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you do so with reading. All I can say is: brace yourself for the chapter that will follow, because it will be a flashback to Evelynns past. I put a risky twist on the succubus backstory that blends with some historical events of the real life. A teaser to it is already included   
> in this chapter. Can you tell what it is? Stay tuned and leave your thoughts about it in the comments!

After messing around in the overly pricey bathtub of the succubus both of the women had hopped on Akalis Motorcycle and drove to the street-artists secret spot. Up on a mountain hill, where one could overlook almost the whole city, they were sitting wrapped into each other's arms. Watching the sunset in awe, with the warm orange orb slowly disappearing behind the horizon and laying it's beautiful colors over the lively city. It was quite a romantic scenery. Enjoying the comfortable silence, they stare into each other's eyes with the sunset light shining upon them

"Y'know..." Akali begins, tugging the gentle arms around her chest closer to her body. Slightly shifting in the older womans lap to get a better view of her by leaning her head back into it a little.

"...I've never showed this spot to anyone."

"Wouldn't want to let anyone know about this wonderful place, either." Evelynn smiles, resting her chin on the dark wild hair while keeping her gaze down on the one that is talking to her.

"No, I mean..." Akali supports her upper body with her hands on the grassy ground, turning her body to directly face the singer and sits on her lap. Her hands are lightly pulling on the leather jacket and she whispers:

"...you're special."

Blushing, the succubus brushes a loose strand of bleached blonde hair out of the serious looking face.

"So are you." She looks at the soft lips in front of her for a second, quickly shifting her eyes back to the dark blue orbs that are closely examining her. It feels like they want to urgently tell her something and it makes her nervous.

"What?" 

The girl is shaking her head in denial to whatever she was thinking about.

"What is it?" 

Reluctantly, Akali finally admits:

"This sounds crazy, so promise you won't laugh at me."

"Promise, I won't.", Evelynn quickly reassures. A little bit worried about what was going to come out of the pretty mouth.

"You seem so familiar to me. Like...I feel like I've seen you before."

Relieved that it had nothing to do with her demon-nature, which she hasn't told Akali anything about yet, she sighs:

"Maybe you've seen me on a magazine?"

"Why would you be on a magazine?" Perplexed, the younger girl slowly pushes herself away to make sure she wasn't being lied to.

Raising a surprised brow, Evelynn simply replies:

"Because I'm kind of a celebrity."

Akali bursts out in laughter:

"Yeah, right. And I'm the president of your fanclub."

Offended, the succubus flicks her finger against the girls forehead.

"Ouch!" Said girl whines, rubbing the area that hurt.

Visibly not amused by the mocking, the older woman explains with a proud voice:

"The music industry is aware of my talent. Even though I haven't put out new songs, there is a project we're working on right now" 

Realizing that they have similar interests, Akali excitedly shouts:

"No way! What kind of music are you putting out? I'm somewhat of a musician myself! Well, a rapper."

"Oh, really?" The succubus observes the girl as if she had a check-list in her mind: Her clothes are kinda urban/street-fashion inspired, so that would fit. Really rebellious nature all in all, which also makes sense. And she did a graffiti, meaning she had to be totally involved with the underground scene. Check, check and check.

"Guess I should've known.", she concludes.

Chuckling into her hand, the rapper confirms:

"Yeah, totally." Eyes suddenly widened, because she remembered something:

"By the way: The party yesterday? Xayah told me to come, but those idiots of bouncers wouldn't let me in without an invitation." Cracking her hands after she finished talking, like she was going to punch someone.

"Of course they wouldn't. You should've asked me to bring you in. We were hosting the party." Evelynn comes clear with an amused laugh. Thinking about how the whole night could've played out differently if they actually talked instead of making out behind the club.

"Who is we?" Akali asks, genuinely confused about why the woman kept saying that.

"Me and my friends. We were trying to find a new member for our group and I guess it worked." Laughing even harder than before, because she couldn't believe the irony of the whole situation. Also, because she found it funny how the rapper apparently didn't even knew who she was, but was still willing to get down with her so fast.

An imaginary lightbulb lit up over the street-artists head as she now puzzled everything together:

"That's why Xayah was pressuring me to come! Damn, I have to apologize for spraying that tag on her wall."

Pulling the adorable dork closer, Evelynn breathes out against the sharp jawline of the girl: "This can wait." And presses her lips along the strong jaw.

Feeling this, a light tingling sensation is overcoming Akalis body and she presses herself against the older woman. Grunting as the lips are making their way down to her neck:

"Yup. I'll take care of that later."

**

With the sun now completely gone and instead a big bright moon in the dark sky, both women were laying on the ground. Evelynn holds Akali in her arms, who has fallen asleep from the exhaustion of their spontaneous public act. Three times in one day? They really do behave like teenagers. The succubus is enjoying this (for her) unusually intimate moment with "the girl that she liked". It was hard for her to figure out what exactly this was and even harder to put a label on it. She wasn't thinking about this now though as her mind was occupied with something that Akali has said to her:

"I feel like I've seen you before."

If the street-artist didn't even know that Evelynn was a famous musician, how could she be so sure that they've seen each other before? She couldn't remember having seen Akali anywhere. And if she did, she for sure wouldn't forget, since this girl was magically attracting her. It felt weird. Like she was missing something important. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Her phone starts vibrating. First looking at the girl in her arms, to make sure that she was still asleep (she was), the succubus grabs the device that is laying next to her.

*incoming call*

She accepts. It's Ahri.

"Hey, Eve. Just wanted to ask if you really don't need any help with packing. Do you?" (Ahri)

"No, Darling. Everything's taken care of." (Evelynn)

Such a liar.

"Okay then. Kai'Sa wants to know what she should cook for your arrival tomorrow." (Ahri)

"That's really sweet of her. Tell her that I'm happy with whatever she comes up with." (Evelynn)

That's the truth, for once.

Ahri and Kai'Sa are arguing about something, but it is hard to make out what they are saying. Something about food. The loud noise of a door that is aggressively being shut is coming out of the phone. Finally, everything's quite again.

"Sorry, Kai'Sa is having a moment." (Ahri)

"You girls fight too much lately." (Evelynn)

"Oh, we're not fighting. She's just too much of a perfectionist." (Ahri)

"Seems like something else that you have in common." (Evelynn)

"Ha-ha. Funny, Eve." (Ahri)

Evelynn quickly glances over at Akali. Still sleeping. Good.

"I have a suprise for you." (Evelynn)

"Oh - you don't have to, we -" (Ahri)

"It's not what you think. Has anyone else contacted you for the casting?" (Evelynn)

"You mean from the party? No, the one's that did REALLY didn't fit us. Too obnoxious." (Ahri)

"Right. I'll bring someone with me, if that's alright. Pretty sure she would be a good match." (Evelynn)

A good match for Evelynn or the group? 

"Sure! I just have to let Kai'Sa know that we're having a business meeting and-" (Ahri)

"No, please don't. Keep it casual." (Evelynn)

"Oh - okay. Anything else I need to know?" (Ahri)

"Nope. That's all." (Evelynn)

Really? Lying again.

"Great. See you tomorrow then?" (Ahri)

"Until tomorrow, Darling. Give Kai'Sa a kiss from me." (Evelynn)

"...Sure. Bye-bye." (Ahri)

Yawning, Akali slowly stretches her arms. She rubs her tired eyes and looks up to the woman that was still holding her phone in hand.

"Hey." She says, looking directly at the older woman with a sleepy grin on her face. Adorable.

"Hey. How was your nap?" The succubus asks, placing the device on the grass next to them and lifts herself up to a sitting position. Brushing against the cute face with the back of her hand, while awaiting the response.

"Good. Who was on the phone?" Pointing at said device as she raises herself up from the woman she was laying on.

"My friends. They asked me if I needed help packing my stuff." As if it was no big deal that she was changing locations.

"Wait - what? I didn't know you are moving. Is it far away?"

"No, it is..." She takes the girl by her arm and moves her around to face the city-view. Pointing her finger at her apartment complex first, she draws an invisible route to the mansion that was located on a small hill. Approximately an hour away if you were to drive as insanely fast like Evelynn would. Leaving her finger floating over the mansion, she finishes her sentence:

"... right there. You see? You can still come visit me."

Flustered, because this was exactly what the rapper was worried about, she simply sighs in relief.

"In fact..." Evelynn hugs the girl from behind.

"...I want you to come with me tomorrow." She confesses.

Turning back to the woman, without freeing herself from the hands on her waist, Akali stutters:

"L-like... meeting your f-friends?"

The succubus simply nods.

"We have to pack then, right?!" She gasps. Moving around nervously from the excitement that the invitation brought to her. It meant a lot to her that she was going to see the singers friends, because she hoped this would mean they are becoming exclusive. Or were at least moving into this direction. Completely blending out that Evelynn was talking about "the project" and finding someone for "their group".

"Let's go back to your place then!" Taking Evelynn by the hand, she leads them to her motorcycle. Giving the diva the only helmet that she has, she mounts the bike first then offers a hand to the older woman. The latter gladly accepts it, feeling treated like a real lady, and sits on the vehicle. Wrapping her arms around Akalis muscular stomach that she could even feel through the biker-jacket, she leans her head against the smaller girls back. Feeling secure, she let's her know:

"I'm ready!"

Nodding, Akali kicks away the the stand that was supporting the bike and pulls the clutch toward the handlebar. Starting the engine, she rips the throttle a few times with quick flicks of her wrist. The bike is purring loudly like a tiger and they can feel the vibration that is caused by the engine in their bodies. After turning a tight 180° curve, they speed off into the night. Leaving dark tire marks behind in the grass and a little bit on the asphalt. The roaring of the machine is ringing in their ears.

Racing down the hill, the rebellious girl skillfully manoeuvres the bike around the many obstacles. Leaning the machine to the side while perfectly matching the curved paving of the road. She accelerates once they hit the street. The many illuminated signs of the passing by buildings are blurring into a colorful single string of light. Evelynn enjoys the wild ride and she throws her hands up in the air, feeling the wind blow against them. Akali quickly glances back at her. Grinning, she turns her eyes back on the road and adds a little more speed.

"You like that, huh?" She calls out.

"I feel so free!" The singer joyfully exclaims. Deciding that it would be even better without the helmet on, she takes it off and secures it between her legs. Her hair is blowing in the wind and she feels the rush filling her body with adrenaline. Putting her hands back on the younger girls waist and resting her head on the muscular shoulder, she whispers into Akalis ear:

"You look so sexy riding the bike." Biting her lower lip from the excitement of the ride and because this whole experience was turning her on.

With a big proud smile on her face, the street-artist returns:

"Even sexier with you on it."

They both laugh at this statement, feeling invincible. Like they could conquer the whole world together.

The street was getting a little busier. Probably because the clubs were opened up and many people were on their way to party. Slowing down, they drive behind a green mustang. It has a red racing stripe on it's bodywork and the exhaust of the car was making loud noises, omitting dark smoke in their direction. Disgusting. Akali is carefully driving besides the car so they could pass it and get away from the smelly fumes. 

Suddenly, the car stops, forcing the motorcycle to stop as well. The passenger door opens up and a man gets outside. He is in the way. Honking at him, the girl tries to make him clear the road for her. He doesn't move. It seems like he is talking to the person that is still in the car. She honks again several times. He looks back at her.

"Move!" She finally shouts. Waving the man away with her hand.

The driver door now opens up, too. Another man gets outside and they are both moving towards the women that are sitting on the motorcycle. Placing his foot on the front tire of the bike, the skinnier guy starts to talk to them:

"What's up, ladies." A smug grin is on his face that is filled with tattoos. Gang-tattoos, Akali figures. He also has them on his bare scalp.

"What do you want?" She's not having any of their shit. Whatever that might be.

Joining in to the conversation, the bigger one of the guys is approaching Evelynn. He too has a self-assured grin, but no tattoos on his face. Instead they are on his uncovered arms and on his head is short black hair.

"I want this one. She looks like she'd give the best blow-jobs, ever." 

Did he really just say this? Akali can feel a deep rage coming up in her.

"Well, I -" Evelynn tries to respond, but Akali is quicker:

"What the fuck did you just say to her?" She gets off the bike, kicking the stand of it open so that the diva wouldn't fall from the vehicle.

Ignoring the skinny guy, she walks right in front of the big one that had talked to her woman. Looking up at him, because he was not only bigger, but also taller. She sticks a finger up to his face and yells:

"Do you always talk to woman like that?"

Both of the guys look at each other in confusion. The smaller one shrugs at the taller one.

"Listen, girly. I was talking to your friend here, y'know." Dark-haired guy simple responds, pushing the rebellious girl to the side.

Evelynn is still sitting on the bike, trying to de-escalate the situation:

"It's ok, Darling. Let's drive home." She pats on the seat.

Bald-head tries to be funny:

"Yeah, 'darling'. Listen to your hot mom."

While the older woman only laughs into her fist at the uncreative remark, Akali now gets really furious and she screams:

"Shut the fuck up and back the fuck off, you dicks!"

She pushes the big guy and surprisingly it catches him off guard so that he loses his balance and lands on his stupid ass. His even dumber companion seems to find the scene hilarious and he openly laughs at him:

"Haha, this little brat just put you in your place!"

Now this is bad. If there was anything truly dangerous in this world, than this would be a man that feels like his ego was hurt. Several wars have been started for this only reason and one was about to go down in history at this very second.

The succubus realizes this and she is quickly hopping off of the vehicle. Grabbing the girl by her shoulders and trying to hold her back, before she could throw more salt into the already opened wound:

"Everything's alright, let's get moving." She could take care of them themselves, but she didn't want to make a scene if it could be avoided. And this definitely could be avoided if they would just simply drive away. Random bypassers were starting to stare at them already. 

Slapping the womans hands away, Akali protests: 

"No! I want this prick to apologize to you. He can't just talk like that and get away with it!"

"Akali, please -"

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" The big man now visibly angry, lunges out and slaps the girl across her face. The sound echoes through the street and people stop in their tracks to look for it's source. 

With her head still turned to the side like it was moved from the big hand, Akali slowly and loudly cracks her neck into position. Rolling her shoulders back, she prepares to fight. A fast kick at the guys neck. He gasps for air and holds his throat in surprise. Quickly shuffling on her feet, she manages to get another kick to his knee. Hunching over, he cries out:

"You fucking whore!"

He throws himself onto her. Both land on the ground and Akali is almost crushed by the big guy since he is twice her height AND twice as wide.

Bald-head looks like he is about to piss his pants, when he sees Evelynns eyes glaring a bright gold with a red undertone. Slowly backing off as she is approaching him, he takes out a knife from his pocket. Seeing the reflection of the metal, the succubus simply deadpans:

"Really? You brought a knife to a fist fight? Pathetic."

"Sh-shut up, y-you witch!" Only comes from his direction. Running at her, he tries to stab the woman. Her reflexes are too quick and she steps aside, which makes him loose his balance and fall to the ground with his face. She steps on him. Her high heel is carving itself into his back as she is forcing it in. Turning the heal to make it more painful. He starts crying. Unworthy piece of shit, she thinks to herself. To further demonstrate his worth, she spits on him.

Meanwhile Akali is taking a beating from the dark-haired muscle man. He is recklessly smashing his fists into the girl in a blind rage. She rolls over to the side and because he has not enough time to react, his fists hit the ground with full force. The skin on his knuckles is tearing apart and it starts bleeding. Back on her feet, she abuses this moment to grab his face and gives a final kick to his head. Its knocking him out unconsciously and witnessing this, the skinny bald-head screams:

"You bitches are crazy!" Quickly getting himself off the ground and running away like a coward. Leaving his knife behind.

Evelynn secures said weapon in the pocket of her leather jacket, before anyone else gets stupid ideas and walks over to Akali. Examining her for injuries, she asks:

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Akali answers, wiping the blood from her mouth with the sleeve of her biker-jacket.

She was clearly lying and the woman knew that. She keeps examining her:  
A laceration on her brow bone. Her lips are bursted open. All teeth are still in their place, thank god. Her cheek still has a handprint on it, but it will go away. Both arms are completely bruised from shielding herself. Her knuckles are bruised aswell, when did that happen? To look for more she would need to get undressed. But for now, it was already too much.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Evelynn only says in a stern voice:

"We will talk about this at home." As if they had a shared home. Grabbing the girl by her arm and walking them both to the motorcycle that was still standing in the middle of the street.

Some pedestrians were still looking at them in disbelief. Akali shouts at them:

"Keep walking! Nothing to see here!"

In front of the bike, the rebellious girl finds both of the tires flat. Bald-head must've stabbed them at some point. Also, someone completely unrelated to the fight stole her engine.

"Fuck!" She kicks the flat tire.

"What son of a bitch would only steal an engine?"

To take the piss out of her even more, Evelynn answers, despite knowing that it was a rhetorical question:

"One that needs an engine?" This is earning her an unamused look from the furious girl.

"It's ok, Darling. I'll buy you a new one."

Looking at the road for a lift, she spots a taxi that is coming their way.

"Taxi!" Lifting up her hand to signal that she needs a ride.

The taxi stops in front of them and Evelynn leans over the opened window to give the driver the direction. Nodding, he unlocks the passenger doors. Akali opens the door and let's Evelynn in, before she gets in as well.

**

The women are sitting on iron-stools in Evelynns kitchen. All kinds of first-aid stuff is scattered on the counter. Also, an opened bottle of vodka. Facing each other, the older woman is taking care of the injured girl. She is patching her up with bandages and plasters. Rubbing alcohol on the areas that need to be disinfected. Pretty much, they are playing doctors appointment. Except not really. It's not that much fun. Right now, the wound on the beat-up brow bone is getting a treatment with the infamous vodka from the succubus cabinet.

"Ow-ow-ow!" 

"Stop whining. You did this to yourself." Disappointment in her voice and no trace of pity for the loud complaint.

Pouting, Akali crosses her arms over her chest. Not understanding how the woman kept so calm in the incident, she yells:

"Was I supposed to let them talk shit about you?! And why didn't you back me up?!"

Amplifying the strength that she uses to dab off the bleeding wound, Evelynn warns:

"Akali! Don't. Yell. At. Me."

"Ah - sorry...I was just so angry! He said - " Not finishing her sentence, because she couldn't bring herself to repeat this disgusting comment. It made her sick to her stomach even though her talking mannerisms weren't that appropriate at all the times either. She didn't want men, or anyone in general, to talk the to woman in that way. It was her way of claiming her for herself. And she felt like she had to protect the diva's pride.

"...he said what?" Genuinely confused, because she really forgot about the demeaning insult. Sadly, she was kinda used to hear stuff like that all the time and therefore she didn't pay no mind to it.

An uneasy feeling started to creep up on the girl. Contemplating on whether she wanted to speak out the unspeakable or not, Akali goes mute. Noticing the blank stare on the usually expressive face, Evelynn stops disinfecting. Placing the cotton pad on the counter, she asks:

"What is it?"

"I have this really creepy feeling of a deja-vu. Y'know this weird french shit, when you-"

"Akali, it's not 'weird french shit'. The term is simply french, because there is no such word to describe the phenomenon in..." The same feeling was now creeping up on her, too. Looking into the dark blue eyes in terror, she whispers, as if someone would hear them if she didn't:

"...I can feel it."

"Shit, stop! You're freaking me out! Like for real." Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Akali begins narratin:

"My grandfather used to tell me creepy stories, that were told to him by his ancestors and they were told to them by their ancestors and -"

"Get to the point, now. Would you?" (Evelynn)

"Yeah-yeah. Anyways: All this spooky stuff like witches and demons and magic is true, right? That's what he told me, at least. Where was I going with this again? Ah! Right! So as I was saying... -" (Akali)

"Oh my god...You're sounding like a grandfather yourself! The suspense is killing me, Akali! Make it quick now!" (Evelynn)

"Sorry, I'm so creeped out! Basically: Everything on earth has it's balance. One way the balance is manifesting itself, is through the balance of energy. Energy is the essence of life. Like, if one person dies, the life-energy doesn't just disappear, but is used for a different life." (Akali)

"Like reincarnation?" (Evelynn)

"Exactly. Another balance is the balance of love/froce. Each life always has one strong bond that is tied to another life. Everyone only gets one bond. And the tricky part is: Both lives don't have to exist at the same time. Since, as I mentioned before, they are reincarnated over and over again." (Akali)

"You mean soulmates?" (Evelynn)

"Yes! I couldn't remember what the name for this was!" (Akali)

"And what does this have to do with deja-vu?" (Evelynn)

"Oh right, this was where I was going. My grandfather told me, that a deja-vu happens, when you remember something from your past life. That's so creepy, right? Maybe we were soulmates before?" (Akali)

"I'm really impressed by your philosophical pondering, but I'm afraid your grandfather is wrong. About the deja-vu part at least." (Evelynn)

"Why is that?" (Akali)

"He was right about something else though." (Evelynn)

"About what?" (Akali)

"Demons are real and magic is, too. Not the David Copperfield kind of magic, but the real deal." (Evelynn)

"Hah, I know what you're trying to do! You can't scare me, I'm way too mature to believe in those things. They're just stories from old people." (Akali)

"Can a human do this?" Evelynn disappears right in front of her eyes, leaving a light cloud behind. Disguised in the shadows of the room, her golden eyes are the only thing that are visible. Still, they are floating in the darkness as if she was bodyless.

"Did you do this when you were stalking me at the back of the club?", Akali realizes.

Coming forth out of the shadows, her body appears like literal magic. It was foolish to tell the girl about her true nature, but she felt like she could trust her enough. That she would take this secret to her grave. Other people before her did. Why wouldn't Akali be able to do so?

"I did. And you weren't supposed to see me. In fact, I'm shocked that you knew I was there." (Evelynn)

"Could be from the training in the dojo. It sharpened my senses. I came here to America, because back at home, in Japan, I was training non-stop. My parents wanted me to take over the dojo, but I ran away. My dream always has been making music. And now here I am." (Akali)

"I'm glad you are." (Evelynn)

"Same. But what exactly are you, if it's ok to ask? Obviously not human." (Akali)

"What do you think? Didn't your grandfather tell you stories about me?" (Evelynn)

Observing the woman and thinking hardly about everything that she knew about supernatural beings, she finally says:

"No offense, but my guess is that you're a succubus." (Akali)

"Jackpot. What gave it away?" (Evelynn)

"First of all, you're super hot. Second, you totally tried to suck the live out of me numerous times already. And third, your nails are fucking claws. Also, your eyes, but I guess one could wear contact lenses. That's all." (Akali)

"Makes sense." (Evelynn)

"But you seem rather chill for a soul-tormeting demon." (Akali)

"Aw, thank you. I'm trying my best." (Evelynn)

"Don't you have like, the uncontrollable urge to enslave people as your personal sex-toys?" (Akali)

"Well, I have you for that matter. I thought, at least. Except of course, you don't want to. Then I will just - " (Evelynn)

"No, no. I'm cool with that, if you're cool with it as well." (Akali)

"I'm cool." (Evelynn)

"Cool." (Akali)

Silence.

"This got kinda awkward. Maybe we should start packing up your things?" (Akali)

"Good idea." (Evelynn)

**

And so they did. Packing everything that would be essential. Mostly clothes, shoes, makeup, parfums and jewelry, but only Evelynns favourite one's. She could buy new stuff anyway and didn't want to be bothered with carrying it around with her. 

Rummaging in one of the nightstands by the diva's bed, Akali finds an old wodden notebook with a piece of paper in it. It has turned yellow and felt very fragile in her hands, like it was about to tear apart any second. Lifting up the notebook, the girl shares her discovery:

"Look what I've found. Are you a collector of old stuff or something?"

"You mean antiques and no. This belonged to a friend of mine."

Bewildered by the "antique" artifact, she let's her fingertips glide over the dust on it.

"Was your friend a vampire? This thing is old as hell."

"Not at all. He was just like you (a human) and a very talented artist." Evelynn approaches Akali from behind. Her hands are reaching for the notebook from under the girls arms and she presses a kiss on her neck. Resting her own head in the crook of the toned shoulder to look at said artifact together. Taking it in her own hands, displaying it for both to read the letter that was in it. She reads it out loud.

"Sorella (sister), 

I miss you dearly. The painting is still waiting for you to take. It reminds me of the last time that we talked, too long ago. I hope that wherever you are, you're doing alright. The notebook has sketches in it for new ideas that came to me on my long travels. Maybe, we can meet again and I'll show you the bird in action. This time, it flies.  
Until then, tanti baci (lots of kisses).

Tuo fratello italiano (your italien brother),

(Messy signature)

PS: Never forget the few that were good to you."

Akali listens closely and she notices that Evelynn didn't mention the name of the writer. She feels like there might be a good reason for it, so she doesn't question her about it. Instead, she felt happy that the succubus opened up to her. Such an intimate letter would be kept private to mostly everyone, but she was allowed to hear it. And she was thankful.

"He sounds like a nice guy." (Akali)

"One of a kind." (Evelynn)

Still, one question was on her mind and she reluctantly mumbles it:

"Did you...you know?" (Akali)

Understanding the implication of the younger woman, Evelynn closes the notebook and walks over to one of the moving-boxes. Carefully stowing it away with her other stuff, she assures:

"No. It was purely platonic." Smiling mischievously as she was now walking towards the girl. Stopping only a hand away from each other and putting a fingernail between her fangs from excitement. Her golden eyes look like the ones of a cat, that was about to play catch with a mouse, before devouring the poor rodent alive. 

"Why? Are you jealous?" The tone of her voice is seductive and dangerous. Was she actually going to eat the girl alive?

Akalis face turns visibly red and she wrinkles her brows from the attempt to disguise her embarrassment. She tries to put on an unbothered facade, so the lady wouldn't get the satisfaction of being right. With her chest pushed out in a proud stance, she combs her wild hair back with a hand. The other is knocking several times on her chest, as if she chocked on something and was trying to get it out.

"Me? Jealous?" Her voice creaks a little. She clears her throat and starts over like it would make the whole situation less awkward than it already is:

"I don't care what you do with who. You're a strong independent woman...and stuff. You can sleep with who ever you want." The longer the sentence went on, the less sure of herself she sounded and she was internally cringing over it. Great, now you fucked up, she thinks to herself. 

The nail in the succubus' mouth makes a cracking sound as it is snapping under her teeth. This was all too thrilling for her. She loved seeing the dark-haired beauty so flustered and simultaneously knowing that she was the reason for it. Grabbing the girl by her neck, her golden eyes were glaring at the nervous woman like they would actually make their threat of eating her alive come true. Finally, she whispers:

"I want you."

Blinking in confusion about what exactly was going on right now, Akali is only able to stutter:

"L-like in...s-sleeping with m-me?"

Pressing the girl against herself with a good amount of force, Evelynn nods approvingly. But before the tension of the sexual build-up bursts and the both of them throw themselves at each other, she adds:

"Only you."

That makes it their fourth tango in the timespan of only one day. And both of them enjoyed it a little bit more then the ones before. Maybe because now they knew each other better? Whatever the reason, they both fell asleep in the succubus bed. They've learned their mistake from trying to do-the-deed on the couch. Akali was already injured enough. They are entangled in the sweaty mess of their hot and exhausted bodies. Akali is laying on the older womans plump breast, embraced by the loving arms around her head. She feels safe and more importantly she feels at peace. One could even say: at home. Because the rebellious soul would follow Evelynn where ever she goes, no matter how far. Coincidentally, tomorrow would be one of those times to prove it, as the singer would move back in with her friends. Accompanied by the rapper that was slowly but surely starting to fall in love with her. Would the demon even be able to reciprocate those feelings? Time will tell. For now, at least, both cherished each others company. In an overtly sexual way, truth be told. Not everyone could have a functional relationship with two emotionally available partners, like Ahri and Kai'Sa. There was no pressure to work on those things right now, as it had only been two nights and one day that our unusual couple even knew each other. Or not?


	7. Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Evelynns past and a travel through time. First, a little info about Evelynns "birth" and then a jump to an important incident that takes place in Itali. It seems quite familiar to one we have already seen. After, the scars of said incident lead to big consequences in the present. These consequences all come from one important decision that Evelynn and Ahri had made in France. What could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away and the result is this. Is it messy? Yes. Is it long? Yes. Is it extremely risky and could ruin the whole story? Absolutely, but I did it anyway 
> 
> *fingers crossed* everything will be ok

The Siren remembers the day vividly, even though it was many years ago. In fact, many centuries and way too many historical events ago, that a mortal human mind would not be capable of comprehending the impactful meaning said day held for her. She had lived a long life already and she was doomed to keep on living. Outliving everyone and everything was not a blessing, instead immortality felt like a curse that only the most tainted creature would be deserving of. Many would argue that Evelynn is exactly the one who deserves such a punishment. A succubus that lives off of tormenting humans and pretty much brings hell to those that were unfortunate enough to cross paths with her, could not be deserving of anything less than eternal suffering and loneliness, right? The cruel ways of mankind and it's corrupted sense of justice was truly a blessing for mother earth and all it's children. Evelynn was merely an unpleasant zit on the face of earth, but humankind was the true root of destruction and the demon was purely a manifestation of all that was wrong with it. She was birthed in the pain that the men of the world brought over the planet, so it was the only logical conclusion that she would find comfort by consuming the pain. She was made from pain, she would seek the pain. And that's exactly what she did. Ignorant mortals would never accept her nor would they feel any type of compassion for her, simply because they would have to admit that they themselves were the very reason for why their lives were miserable. Of course they would never do that, it was so much easier to find something they could blame for their faults instead. And this thing was not only her alone, but she was one of the many things for sure. Throughout history the blame was shifted in many different ways.  
If it wasn't a demon, it was a witch. If it wasn't a witch, it was the government. If it wasn't the government, it was capitalism. And if it wasn't capitalism, it was whatever they could find. Probably aliens.  
Pointing out the flawed logic of this kind of thinking is not an easy task. After all, there is no point in arguing with someone that doesn't want to be wrong. And humans thought they knew it all already. If Aliens existed, not knowing the answer to that herself, because she was sadly stuck on this planet, this would surely be the reason why they weren't visiting.   
Either way she was aware that one day she would see the earth die and maybe this would be the final day for her as well. She kinda hoped it would.

But let's get back to the date that still holds a special place in the succubus heart. As already mentioned, too many years ago to be counted. Cars weren't invented yet and people had to walk where they wanted to go (or take a horse for that matter, but not everyone could afford to take care of these graceful creatures). Our Siren had mastered her shape-shifting skills and she was blending in perfectly with the mortal beings around her. Learning their behavior and socializing mannerisms helped to achieve that she wouldn't be exposed. Though originally she was birthed as a formless sentient being, it manifested itself as what the humans would be most attracted to:  
A strikingly beautiful woman. Reflecting on it, it also felt like this was her true form and how she felt about herself. Emphasize on "she" as her natural state was genderless. It just felt right to live as a woman and she was content with looking the way she did. And no matter how old she really was, she could choose to look as young or old as she wanted. Either way, it would be easier to lure victims in to feed on their souls and their pain in this form. The demon needed those things, not exactly to survive, but to feel alive. A sad truth if you were to think about it for too long. Comparable to the way an addiction works with regular humans, except thousands of times stronger to resist the urge for another high, since it was written into her DNA.

Itali, 1503

So there she was, our at that time young (for a supernatural being) lady making her way to a good friend of hers who was no other than the artistic genius Leonardo Da Vinci. His work will be known by all people over the world, but he wouldn't live long enough to celebrate his fame. Our succubus developed a fine taste for everything that is beautiful over the time that she'd been alive and she was going to meet the talented painter and hobby scientist in his privately held studio. 

She knocks on the wooden door in front of her and looks around for anyone that could've followed her to this secretly kept destination. No indication of anyone but herself. Still, she tucks the plaid that is wrapped over her head tightly around her face only exposing her piercing golden eyes. Footsteps can be heard on the other side of the door followed by the creaking sound of it being opened slowly. Through the little slit of the barely opened door, a manly voice hesitantly asks:

"Who is it? I'm working."

"Fratello ( = brother), it's me." She reveals her face by removing the plaid.

Quickly the door is opened wide and a bearded man is greeting the woman with open arms. A genuine happy smile on his face as if he was being visited by a relative of his.

"Ah Sorella ( = sister), come inside! I have to show you something."

They share a welcoming hug and greet each other with a brief kiss on the cheek.

Addressing each other as siblings was their way of showing their affection in the Italian culture. Not related by blood of course, but they cherished each others company so much that it became a thing between them. Both shared a similar passion for art and for that reason they got along very well.

Excited, the man leads the both of them to his working place. On their way, Evelynn marvels at the unusual looking constructions of her crafty friend. Weirdly assembled pieces of wood and other materials shaped into miraculous designs that she couldn't find a way of how they were supposed to be of use. Or if they were supposed to have a function at all, to tell the truth. Stopping the woman in her tracks with a hand raised in her direction, the inventor begins:

"This..." He points at a big construction that resembles a bird with it's wings spread out like it was about to fly away.

"...will help us conquer the sky." Proudly he demonstrates the working mechanisms of the invention. By spinning a handle with his hands the operation brings the bird to fold and spread it's cloth-wings. Imitating the way a real bird would fly, but too slow and too wonky that it would actually rise up from its secured position.

"You truly are a big dreamer, cervellone ( = "big brain")." Amazed by the advanced vision of her acquaintance, despite of the fact that it might not actually achieve what he was claiming. Still, impressive nonetheless and she didn't expect anything less of him. Convinced, that his work would be of importance in the future. She had seen it happen before and he reminded her of the men that actually were impactful in the past.

Proudly he bows down as if he was expecting applause and he indeed got it from the succubus that was reassuringly clapping her hands. One thing she also learned about men in particular, is that their egos were fragile and needed the occasional boost from other people. In this situation, she provided said thing for him. Not because she had to, but because she liked him. He had never made any sexual advances towards her and respected her opinion just like his own even though she was not as artfully skilled as him. She had something that was also, if not not even more important than that: A good understanding of composition that is needed to make something aesthetically appealing and a great vision for trends. Maybe immortality had it's benefits since it gave her more time to sharpen her instincts and enrich her knowledge of the topics that interested her. Yes, this truly was something worth living for. Everyone needed something meaningful that kept them alive, she was no exception. Aside from the inevitable fact that Leonardo too would eventually pass, she was alright with the time that she had left with him.

"Thank you, thank you." He scratches his long beard contemplatively while looking at the woman in front of him. 

"May I ask you for a favor?" Finally breaking the silence.

"Depends on what you need from me." Secretly hoping that this wouldn't turn into an awkward effort of asking her out, even though he never showed signs of attraction.

"Shape-shift for me." 

Taken by surprise, she puts a hand on her wide hip, trying to figure out where this was going. Debating whether she should participate in whatever he was thinking of or just leave right through the door that she came in.

"For what exactly do you need me to do this?"

Thankful for the question, because now he could share his idea, he explains:

"A portrait. I have the exact scene planned out in my mind, but no Belladonna (= beautiful lady) to sit still for me."

"You know I didn't tell you about my true form just so you can take advantage of that." 

"No, no!" He vigorously shakes his head, supporting the gesture by crossing his hands over one another.

"Amore, you don't understand." Trying to come forward with his true intentions, but he is interrupted:

"No! I really thought you were different! Why are all men exactly the same?"

"Evelynn! Just listen to me, per favore (=please)!" He grabs the woman by her shoulders, shaking her as if it would help to eliminate the spiraling thoughts of deceit in her mind.

"I want to paint this for you." A warm tone in his voice that makes the succubus believe he might actually be saying the truth.

"Why wouldn't you draw me as I am?" Confused as to why it was neccessary that she had to change her form for it, if the painting was dedicated to her anyways. What was going on this man's mind? 

"When I die..." Purposefully avoiding the expression "if", because he could feel that his time was running short. Especially in the presence of the immortal being that he was holding.

"...I want to live on through you."

Now positive that the man was loosing his mind, she frees herself from the grip that was holding her in place.

"I'm afraid I can't follow what you're trying to say, but this is madness!" She turns her back to her friend and starts to go towards the entrance of the building.

Sighing in disappointment, he starts over. Raising his voice so that she would hear him from the distance:

"Sorella, look at me! You have seen so much of this world and so little of it was good. Just let me paint you, as a reminder of the people that were good to you."

Touched by the words, she stops. Turning around on her heel, she makes her way back to the man that is still standing where he did before as if he was rooted there. He is visibly relieved that the woman was coming back.

Reaching out for the bearded man, that seems to be unsure whether she was going to talk to him or slap across his face, she admits: 

"I thought this was going to be another rant about living on forever through art..."

Now with a genuine smile on her lips, she adds:

"...but this is a new one. Thank you, amore."

She presses a platonic kiss against his cheek, which he enthusiastically reciprocates by cupping the feminine face in his hands and smooching loudly against the prominent cheek-bone:

"Mwah, you are brilliant. Grazie, Dio! (= thank god)" Laughing wholeheartedly, both of them are happy about the way this turned out. 

Now, it was time to paint.

**

With his tongue poking out of his mouth, he places his final stroke on the thin poplar wood. Carefully holding the brush in his hand, he tries not to smudge over the oil paint and therefore ruining the whole portrait. Slowly lifting the brush up from the painting, he glances over to the woman who was still patiently sitting where she was positioned. Comparing the real life scene with the one he created, he is pleased with the result and let's the succubus know:

"Finito (=finished)!"

"Finalmente (= finally)! I swear to God, if I had to sit there just for one more second..." She gets up from the wooden chair and stretches every limb that was hurting from staying in the same position for hours. Barely able to move her neck, she massages it in hopes it would relax the stiffened muscle. Slowly but surely, she could feel the tension disappear and she makes her way up to the painter.

"...wow."

"Meravigliosa (=wonderful), you did such a good job holding still!" Leonardo rubs the womans arm in excitement, who is still in the shape-shifted form that he asked for.

"It's so weird. Obviously, it looks amazing, but I don't see myself in it." A little bit sad upon hearing her own words, because she had accustomed herself to how she chose to present. It was an alienating experience to see and know that she was supposedly looking like this, right in this moment.

"Assurdo (=nonsense), your mystical presence is encapsulated in your very being. No matter what form you take on." Almost offended, he tugs his arm under hers and moves her closer to face the painting directly from his perspective.

"Look." He orders, letting his finger float over the face he had recreated and then right in front of the face he was talking to.

Closely observing the portrait and letting it effect her, she begins to understand the cryptic description of her friend. An unfamiliar feeling creeps up on her. This had to be how other people felt like, when they were looking at her for the first time. It was like she couldn't keep her eyes off of the painting, because it was trying to communicate with her. Staring directly into her soul with the eyes that are seeming to follow her and the slight grin, that made her wonder, if the picture could read her mind and was amused by her astonishment.

Taken aback by the newly discovered sensation, she turns to the artist with concern:

"Do you feel unsafe in my presence? Be honest."

Perplexed as to why he should be, because she was nothing but kind to him, he scratches his beard. Thinking that maybe he didn't paint well enough, he figures:

"I guess I could have chosen stronger colors..."

"Leonardo, answer."

"...perdonami (=forgive me), I don't know what you mean."

Was he oblivious to the potential threat of the succubus besides him or was the artistic soul that he had making him more likely to accept her as she is? Deciding that she didn't need an answer, she slowly starts to shift back to her preferred appearance. The clothes that were given to her by her friend don't fit the right way anymore and it feels uncomfortable from the way they were not accentuating her good figure. 

"Forget it." She whispers, starting to strip off the unflattering 'costume' she was put in.

Flustered, the man turns her back at her, trying not to make the woman uncomfortable while getting undressed. He clears his throat and says:

"You can come by another time to take the portrait. It will have to dry for at least two weeks."

Putting on her own clothes, she responds:

"Grazie, it was fun modeling." Knowing that she probably would never do it again, because it was too exhausting and painful keeping still.

After a long conversation about the human anatomy and the challenges that it brought when trying to capture it on the canvas, they were standing in the doorway, saying their goodbyes. Both of them unaware that their next meeting would never happen. 

  
**

Evelynn was walking past a marketplace and the sun was already starting to set. She was on her way back home, which was a tiny house she had found in the woods, close to an abandoned farm. Although someone had already lived there, when she found it. It was a young man that build himself the wooden cabinet when he heard that the farm was not used anymore. Cut off from the rest of the village by a dense forest, it was the perfect location for a hidden shelter. Our demon lady had brutally murdered him and devoured his tainted soul. It was not a good tasting meal as he was a perverted maniac that raped young women and children from the village. Therefore he deserved the slow death. Not even the succubus would do such terrible things. Especially not to children. After getting rid off the body, she claimed the cabin for herself.

The loud laughter of a big crowd motivates her to stop walking in the intended direction. Instead, she follows the noise, going further into the marketplace. Getting closer, she can hear the sound of instruments playing cheerful music. Disguising herself with the plaid, she quickly wraps it around her head like a hood. Tugging it together at her neck to keep it from opening up. She could of course just vanish into the shadows to avoid being seen, but she was too curious to do that. Whatever was going on there, it sounded fun. Also, her feet were moving to said destination by their own, as if something was guiding her. Arriving at the place, people are dancing and drinking all around her. Musicians are playing their instrument in a aloof way, that makes the people want to move their bodies in the same manner. Laughing while spinning and jumping in little groups, all to the tempo of the music. No one seems to care that they look really stupid while doing that. Maybe they were too Intoxicated from the beer. Speaking of, it was reeking of alcohol. Knowing that drunk people were the easiest of all victims, she considered to find one. She hadn't had a good feast for a long time (the rapists soul tasted horrific) and this was all too convenient for her. She observes the joyful gathering, searching for a delicious snack. As she was trying to approach the unassuming crowd of carelessly dancing people, someone bumps into her. The force of the collision makes her fall onto the hard ground and cry out from the pain as she hit it.

"Dio mio, I'm sorry!" A feminine voice is apologizing to her. She can feel strong arms helping her up and dusting off her dress from the dirt that came from the stoned path.

Furious, the succubus slaps away the hand that was touching her clothes. Adjusting the placement of the fabric on her body, she yells:

"Watch your step, bastarda!"

The dark blue eyes, who belong to a good looking young woman, are calmly examining her. Holding the plaid scrunched up in one hand, said woman responds:

"Better watch your mouth." Throwing the plaid in Evelynns direction.

Our Siren catches it, looking back at the person in front of her. Forgetting, that her own eyes were a unnatural golden color, she doesn't break contact with the stunning blue ones.

Noticing this, the other woman gasps in surprise. Holding a hand up to her mouth to avoid being herd by anyone else but the both of them, she whispers:

"Why do your eyes look like that?" Pointing at her own, as if the succubus wouldn't know what she meant, if she didn't do that.

Realizing the foolishness of her decision to come here in the first place without proper preparation, Evelynn takes the other woman by the hand and drags her away from the loud crowds. Jogging into the darker places of the marketplace.

Following her without complaints, the dark haired one simply asks, still whispering:

"Are you a witch? I've heard stories before from Nonnina (Granny). I knew they were real!" Raising her voice in excitement at the last part as if she was an eyewitness of a fairy tale that came true.

A little bit hurt by the assumption, because men used to call her that in a demeaning manner all the time, she counters:

"More powerful than a witch." 

Even more thrilled than before the other one now almost screams:

"A goddess!"

It would be a lie if I said this didn't flatter the demon, but she tried not to show it and she hid it well. 

Keeping up the pace, they were still running with none of them knowing where exactly. Both of them had leaved behind a good distance by now and were getting tired. Deciding that it was far enough, they stop. Panting from the exhaustion, they look at each other. They were now standing so far away from the marketplace that it was much darker, because no torches were illuminating the place. Checking if they were finally alone, Evelynn lets go of the woman. Still struggling to breathe she walks a small circle around the area. No one in sight. Good. Feeling secure in the shadows, she steps closer to the woman who was gasping for air and asks:

"What is your name?" 

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Mi chiamo Allegra, beautiful goddess." She bows down to the succubus feet, totally convinced that she was dealing with a holy being. Probably too drunk? Who knows.

"I'm not a goddess, idiotina." She comes clear, forcing the woman back up and holding her to prevent her from bowing again.

"You're not? An angel maybe? You are so pretty." 

This girl is totally clueless. Too easy of a victim and probably innocent like a child, since she didn't even fight her abduction. And all those stupid speculations about her true nature made her feel angry and flustered at the same time. The demon was conflicted. What should she do with her? She had to do something, because someone would search for her sooner or later. Something was off about the whole situation, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What are you called?" The woman looks her right in the eyes with genuine curiosity. These eyes were actually really mesmerizing, it was catching the siren off guard. 

She could think of a lot of names that people would call her. Witch was one of them, like already mentioned, but the top three were probably: Whore, closely followed by Slut and of course the classic Bitch. None of them were what the dark haired woman was asking for though.

"Do you even have a name?" Carefully, trying not to offend the mystical creature, she questions again.

Pondering whether it was worth to tell her, she finally gives in:

"Evelynn." She gave that name to herself. It belonged to a woman that once took her in, bless her heart, when she was bruised and beat up from a horde of violent men. They thought that she was the one responsible for the death of a child. Never would she do such thing as hurting a little one. She may be a demon, but she had her own principles that she followed. The elderly woman found her unconsciously floating in the water and brought her to her own home with the help of her husband. Cherishing one of the few people that were good to her, she took that name, as if it was her mother's.

"What a wonderful name." Allegra smiles warmly in her direction.

"Yes. A wonderful person had this name." Not sure about why she felt the need to share this exclusive information, but she did it. It felt right.

"I'm sure you bring a lot of honor to it." Actually meaning it this way and with no malicious intent of mocking the succubus, it still made the latter feel tense.

Did she bring honor to the name? Does hunting and torturing adult human beings bring honor to anyone's name? Was it a mistake to take it for herself? This was all too much. She didn't like having all those confusing feelings. 

Noticing the sudden suspense in the air, Allegra takes the distressed womans hand into hers.

"Are you ok?

Feeling the warm embrace calmed her down a little bit. She remembers the moment with Leonardo, when he didn't understand her question. Maybe it was time to ask again since the girl didn't seem to be afraid of her at all.

"Do you feel unsafe in my presence?" 

Said girl lifts Evelynns hand to her chest and lets the siren feel for herself. A calm heartbeat is beating against it. The woman is not saying a word, simply looking into the golden eyes reassuringly.

"Why are you not afraid?" 

"Should I?" Oblivious to the threat, even though she realized she isn't dealing with a human and accepted this fact as a given.

"Yes, you actually should, because I -"

"Don't make any sudden moves!" A man jumps out of the shadows. He is holding a knife in one hand and pulling on Allegras hair with the other, yanking her away from the succubus. Freezing in shock from the suddenness of it all, Evelynn forgets that she was strong enough to deal with one of his kind. He wasn't alone though and she quickly finds out as another man grabs her by the neck, leaving her desperately gasping for air. 

"Evelynn!", Allegra cries out in terror, trying to reach out for the woman, but the intruder is holding her head in place. She can feel her hair being pulled so hard that it is tearing on her scalp like it would come off all at once in one loud rip. It doesn't, but instead the knife is carving into her throat. She tries to push the arm away from her body, but the maniac is too strong and presses the sharp metal deeper into the skin.

"Pezzo di merda (piece of shit), let her go! Take me, instead!" Screeching as loud as she can through the constricted airflow, she throws her legs up in the air and hits the hand that was holding the knife against Allegras throat. The kick was strong enough to make him loose the grip and the weapon is flying up in the air, landing somewhere in the grassy patches. It's too dark to spot its exact location. Trying to find it, the skinnier one of the attackers gets a kick to his balls. Hunching from the pain he let's go of the long dark hair. Allegra is back on her feet and she runs over to the other woman, desperately trying to break her free by bashing her fists down on the bigger man that is holding the siren.

"Let her go, maiale (pig)!" Angry tears are rolling down her cheeks as she is hitting the man with as much force as she can. Her voice creaks hysterically as she is begging over and over again to let go of the woman. 

"Shut up, puttana (bitch)! You're dying first!" Evelynn is slammed to the ground with a loud thump and the man takes a hold of the girl instead. Hands around her neck, he is violently squeezing the air out of her lungs, making her cry out jarringly. The sound of it is ringing in the succubus ears, fueling her with a enormously unbearable wrath that turns her into her demon-self. She let's out a purgatorial roar that makes everyone flinch, except the one who didn't hear it. 

Storming in her direction, the skinny maniac has found the knife and tries to stab it into the unhinged beast, screaming frightened:

"Perish, diavolo (devil)!" Piercing the sharp metal into the stomach and dragging it out once he felt too much resistance. Lunging out, he tries to land another stab, but is stopped by Evelynn. Knocking him down to the ground she decapitates him with her claws. The blood is splattering all over her as she keeps tearing apart the already dead body. She moans in pure ecstasy while showering in his bloody stream, sucking the soul right out his still opened mouth.

"Noooo!" Allegra howls through the crushing hands around her throat.

Alerted by it, the succubus remembers what she was actually supposed to be doing. She drags the big man down by his feet, forcing him to let go of the other woman as he falls on his head and is immediately knocked out by the momentum of his own body. At least he should be. Ready to give him the rest, just to be sure that he's dead and done, she reaches out behind her head to tear the man apart with her claws.

Before she could react, she finds Allegra in front of her. Shielding the maniac with her own body, the girl throws her hands up in protest:

"Stop, he is dead!" Sobbing loudly, her dark blue eyes are looking at the unhinged beast in disbelief. Disappointment is written all over her face as none of her assumptions turned out to be true.

The sight of it made the sirens heart break a little, but she was still full of hate for the man. Evelynn tries to push away the human shield that was stopping her from punishing the bastard. It is not moving. Angry about the stubbornness of the other woman, she hisses through her fangs:

"Step aside, he isn't worth it!"

"No, it's over! You don't have to be like them!" Hot tears are falling to the grass that was wet not only from them, but also the puddle of blood that had formed itself around the headless body right beside the girl.

Realizing what she had done and how much she had probably traumatized the poor woman that was still crying because of her, she shifts back to her 'human' form. Falling to her knees from the exhaustion of her wrath and her shame, she tries to beg for forgiveness:

"Please, I wanted to protect you. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't.", Allegra interrupts her by putting a hand over the mouth.

"Don't do that. I don't want to hear it."

Feeling defeated by the words, the succubus let's out a noise that can only be described as a sad whimper. No matter how hard she tried to fight her urges, they would overcome her eventually and for this reason the innocent girl almost got suffocated, if she didn't hear her desperate cry. She was still a monster through and through, despite Leonardo treating her otherwise. 

"Thank you."

Unsure if she misheard it, she blinks at the dark haired woman in confusion. Did she just thank her after witnessing how she had turned into an unhinged beast?

"You saved my life."

No, she definitely heard that right.

Toned arms are wrapping around her neck, pulling her closer against the other body. She can feel a moist face brush against her cheek. After embracing the hug for a little too long, she gently pushes the woman away from herself. Not too much, just enough, so she can see her whole face. Staring into the dark blue eyes that were still a little red from the crying, she wipes away the moist traces of tears that were left on the cheeks. Smiling, once everything was feeling dry and soft. She felt her heart skip a beat as she found the other woman smiling back at her. Sad eyes turning into happy ones in the same second.

Grotesque, as they were literally sitting in the middle of a legitimate crime scene. Upon hearing multiple voices coming out of the direction they originally came from, both turn around. The light of several torches is getting bigger and bigger, meaning that whoever was holding them, was slowly approaching them.

Startled they are quickly rising up to their feet. 

"You have to go.", Evelynn whispers. Pushing the girl towards the light to signal that they were probably searching for her.

"What about you?" Holding onto the arm that was trying to move her.

"I'll be fine, remember?" Nodding her head at the dead bodies.

"Will I see you again?" Hesitant to leave, she keeps holding on to the siren.

"You still want to see me again?" This girl had to be out of her mind, no normally functioning brain would want to see this vile demon again. Taking the needy hands off of her arm, she gives the girl a final push towards the moving light.

"I do. Promise you will find me?" 

The succubus is not answering, but waving the woman away, because the crowd was getting dangerously close to the crime scene.

Finally, the girl does as told and starts to slowly jog into the warm light of the torches. Turning back for a brief moment, she gives a promise herself:

"I will never forget you." The dark blue eyes are gazing into her soul, as if they were trying to communicate with her. Having something so immensely important to say, that she had to listen closely and attentively to hear it. 

"Hey, I think there she is! Come on everyone, I've found her!" Unfortunately, the crowd interrupts the moment and Allegra runs in their direction. Relief is spreading in the mob, as they are glad to find the woman safe and sound. Well, apart from all the blood that had stained her clothing when she had hugged the succubus. Welcoming her into their arms and laughing from happiness, they stop in their tracks. Taking a moment to examine the girl of injuries as she is telling them about what had happened. Not the full truth, as the 'beast' was not mentioned with a word. 

Deciding that it was time to leave, Evelynn runs into the forest. Jumping over bushes and low hanging branches, dodging trees that are standing in her way, she doesn't let anything stop her. She runs and runs, as if her life depends on it. No one knows how long she was running for, but it was pitch black dark from the night and her eyes were focusing to see. Reminiscent of a cat, her eyes could see in the dark, but at the speed she was moving, everything in her peripheral vision was blurred shades of dark. Suddenly, she stops. Breathing heavily, she feels like she's been here before. And it was true, she's been here, she just always came here from the opposite direction. Fueled by the sight of the familiar building she was temporarily calling her home, she starts running again. 

Walking up the entrance, she turns around. Looking back at where she came from, as if she was waiting for something. Or someone?

She thinks about those blue eyes. About the way they were staring at her. How they were trying to talk to her. What could that be? Shaking off the thought, because obviously eyes couldn't talk. Or could they? Either way, she didn't have enough time to listen to them and she would never find out. Unless she would find the woman again. Nodding to herself, she glances back a final time, before entering the building. She was determined to find this girl and nothing would stop her from doing so. They had a weird connection and Allegra was still treating her as if she was worthy of forgiveness. After all, it seemed like she was aware of supernatural beings, so maybe she understood that Evelynn couldn't help herself and was only wanting to protect her. It was all too strange, but a warm feeling surrounded her heart when she thought of this girl.

"I will find you."

**

France, around 1900

  
Wiping away a single tear, that managed to escape her eye, she looks outside the window of the café. Her eyes are not directed at anything in particular. Just blankly staring into nothingness. Daydreaming of the dark blue eyes that were trying to talk to her. Still not knowing what they wanted to say. And the person they belonged to unmistakably already died centuries ago. After all, the woman was a human. Her heart is crushing from the thought that she would never see her again. Deeply regretting that she wasn't able to find her. The memory of it it all, still haunting her to this day.

"I will never forget you." Plays on repeat in her head like a broken record. Echoing through her soul with a force that breaks it into little pieces, the more it is repeated. Breaking and breaking until nothing is left to break anymore. No pieces of soul left, only the memory of one. She couldn't hold on to this moment forever, it would literally kill her. So the succubus does what she thought was neccessary to end the soul-crushing pain:

Erase the memory.

"I know you are hurting, but are you aware of the consequences?" Ahris voice is bringing her back to reality.

"This moment shaped you into who you are today. If I erase it, your soul won't be the same anymore. YOU might not be the same anymore."

Evelynn smashes her hand against the table, which makes other guests of the café look in her direction. She ignores them and they turn back to their own mindless chattering.

"I know!", she yells, which is earning her a light kick under the table from Ahri. Signaling her to be quite.

"I know...", she reacts by whispering instead.

"...This is killing me. You don't understand. It is keeping me up at night. I can't sleep, I can't eat and I can't live with this unbearable regret anymore."

The foxy girl is listening attentively, even though this is not their first conversation about this exact topic. She places her hand on the fist of the succubus. Her tone is calm and collected:

"Pardon, cherie. I can't do it."

Evelynn is staring down at the gentle hand that is laying on her own with pure hatred. Her golden eyes are watering from angry tears and she snatches her hand away from under the gumihos.

"You're such a fucking hypocrite. Manipulating all your rich french lovers to get yourself onto the runway. This seems like an absolutely legitimate way to climb the stairs of fame? Sure. Whatever. But helping your friend, who is begging you to do one simple procedure..."

She gets up from her seat, throws some cash onto the table to pay for her own meal and supports both of her arms on said table. Not breaking eye-contact with the light blue eyes in front of her and finishes:

"...is apparantly too much to ask for. Don't you DARE call me again when one of your photographers tries to put his hands on you again. Maybe, this is EXACTLY what you deserve for playing innocent when you're NOT."

Ahri simply let's the woman spit out everything without batting an eye. She lifts a cup of tea to her face, takes a sip and gently places it back down on the table. 

"Are you done?" The fox deadpans, which makes the succubus visibly furious. All the accusations are only partly true and Ahri is well aware that she is only talked to in that manner, because her friend is desperate. Still, erasing someone's memory is not a task that should be underestimated. But she decides to give in regardless:

"Fine." She gets up from the table as well, placing some money into the check. Walking past the other woman she stops at the entrance of the café while holding on to the door.

"Are you coming?"

Evelynn has calmed down from the sudden burst and is following her friend. They are leaving the building together and get into a taxi that is driving them to their shared home.

Arriving at said destination they are standing on their balcony. One can see the Eiffel Tower from here, where the both of them had their first encounter. The atmosphere between the both of them is silent. The gumiho is probably contemplating the consequences of her decision. She knows how much the succubus is tormented by her feelings and she can't bring herself to deny the request. Loving the siren like her sister, as they have lived through many challenging events together. They have met in the Louvre for the first time, where the painting of Leonardo was displayed and celebrated as one of the most famous paintings ever made. Evelynn was there, because she wanted to honor the artist and to apologize for not having visited him, when he was still alive. Ahri was there because she loved France, the art, the people and it's fashion-scene. And so they happened to cross paths in the Louvre museum. Since then, they would be inseparable. They had found a companion in each other for the infinite time they were doomed to live. It made everything easier knowing that they wouldn't outlive each other and could form a truly secure and genuine friendship. This friendship was now put to the test, as Evelynns request brought a new challenge to their dynamic. 

Evelynn has always taken care of the foxy girl, whenever the corruption of the fashion industry tried to violate her boundaries. Many people were killed for putting their hands on the woman and vice versa, Ahri has taken care of her friend. When thinks were getting tricky, because the succubus liked to feast on the unsuspecting men and woman that she brought to their shared home, the gumiho had to erase police officers memory. To destroy all traces of her recklessl behavior. From time to time, they argued about it. Ahri wanted to live a 'normal' live and Evelynn was trying to distract herself from the haunting memories of her past.  
Now was the time, where everything could change.

"I'm ready." The diva says, but her eyes are filled with dread. How would her live be, after she would be freed of the one and only genuine experience that came closets to the one of love. If it even was love, to begin with. 

"It won't hurt, you don't have to be afraid." Ahri tries to calm her down. And really, it wouldn't hurt her friend. Depending on what the gumiho would see and feel, it could hurt her instead. Because if she erases the memory it will be stored inside of her.

"Do it." The succubus impatiently orders. Mostly because she is starting to regret the decision and wants to be done with it quickly.

Nodding, the foxy girl approaches her. Sliding her hands into the lavender hair, to get a good grip of the succubus head, she warns:

"Don't move, no matter what." Leaning their foreheads against each other, she looks into the golden eyes, that are shifting uneasily.

"It's gonna be ok." She reassures one last time. Locking lips, which one might confuse as a kiss, she begins the procedure. Evelynn shuts her eyes from the sudden feeling of loosing her breath, as the gumiho sucks the memory essence out of her. It is manifesting as a glowing orb between both mouths and Ahri is inhaling it. Attached to it is the piece of Evelynns soul that holds the memory. 

Before the succubus inner vision the whole moment plays out for the last time. The dark blue eyes are staring into her soul and she can practically hear the words that were said to her in her head:

"I will never forget you"

But Evelynn forgets. The whole encounter is erased from her mind, as if it never happened in the first place. She feels relieved and doesn't know why.

Ahri on the other hand is struggling, as she feels everything that her friend did in the encounter. First, curiosity then surprise, followed by fear. Fury, wrath and suddenly angst. But then, and this takes her by surprise: love. Pure and innocent love. And all the regret and sorrow that followed, when she wasn't able to find this love again. As if she had lived through those memories herself, she drops on her knees, hitting the hard floor of the balcony. Tears are rolling down her cheeks, but a smile is on her face, because she realizes that Evelynn had actually found a person that she truly loved. Slowly the smile disappears. Her friend doesn't even remember it now.

The succubus is helping her to stand up, clueless about what had happened just seconds ago:

"Are you alright, cherie?"

Ahri wipes away her tears and simply answer:

"Yes. Everything will be alright." Hugging the woman as if trying to tell her that she won't be in pain anymore.

"You shouldn't watch so many romantic movies, they always turn you into a sobbing mess." Assuming that this must be the reason for her friends strange behavior.

Ahri laughs and tugs the woman closer. She would never tell her what happened and she hoped that it wouldn't change her friend too much. The memory made her more open for feelings and now it was gone. 

**

Only time would tell how this would turn out. And as we already know, the succubus struggled with intimacy a lot. Especially after her mind "got rid" of the haunting encounter. She started sleeping around more often, but was convinced by Ahri to stop the killing. And she actually stopped, because it would allow them to stay longer where ever they lived. Without the homicide, no one would search for them and they traveled different countries together. Learning new cultures, new fashion and music. Lots of art in general. Their bond grew stronger and they helped each other to deal with their urges. Ahri coined the term "heat" to describe their uncontrollable lust for touch that occurred in cycles. They had to occasionally find someone to "satisfy" those needs. While Evelynns way of handling those feelings sometimes escalated in ecstatic orgies that could go on for days, Ahri found a way to control the urge. By no means did she manage to get rid of them, she just didn't want to be enslaved by it. Eventually they settled down in America and began working to form careers in the music industry. Ahri found success as a pop star, but she was under the control of her manager, which she hated. Evelynn also started to get big recognition as a singer and her erratic personality and scandalous behavior earned her the name "Diva". Her name would never disappear from news or magazines after that, earning her many fans and foes. On one of their travels, Ahri crossed paths with a talented dancer, Kai'Sa. She immediately fell in love with the passionate and gentle nature of her and they became a couple. At one point into the relationship, Kai'Sa decided to travel alone to perfect her craft and when she came back, Ahri convinced her to open up her own studio. After a long time of working on their own life-projects, all three of them were brought together by no other than the foxy girl. This was the moment when they all agreed to form a pop-group. Their passions brought them all together, but Ahri felt like something was still missing.

Maybe Evelynn had found the piece to puzzle it all together? But the question is: What was she puzzling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way my sister pointed out that I write too much from Evelynns perspective (I'm a simp for her, pardon), is it annoying? If so, let me know and I will try to change it up


	8. First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali is introduced to the group. When Ahri realizes, who Evelynn has brought with her, she is suprised (which is a total understatement). After the introduction, they all eat together and Evelynn asks the question that everyone was waiting for. The dinner doesn't go as planned and things start to get complicated. Prepare for trouble, make it double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start: I had to show Braum some love, because I think he's very lovely. The backstory is not from the canon lore, obviously. This applies to the most changes that I did, keep that in mind. Anyways, grab a tissue or two, if you're build close to the water. Like always, enjoy (and don't hate me, it will be fine)

Precisely at 11 am, the unusual ‚couple‘ was on their way to the K/DA mansion. Evelynn is driving one of her many sports cars. This time, it’s a dark red cabriolet with golden rims. Custom made, of course. It’s interior consists of brown leather seats (a two-seater) and, you guessed it, a golden cockpit that is matching with the rims. On the license plate, you can see the word that was used by all the news-outlets to taunt the woman: ‚DIVA‘. Because she had this name on every single one of her vehicles, numbers were added, so that it reads in full length: ‚DIVA 69‘. Is it vulgar? Yes. If the journalists couldn’t be stopped from making assumptions about her life, she at least wanted to have her fun with it. Akali, anyways, finds it ‚savage‘ as she said herself. She had to explain to the older woman that this was supposed to be a compliment. Used mostly by the younger generations to describe someone that was considered to be confidently behaving off-the-grid in a provocatively manner. To which the lady simply replied: ‚Maybe, I _am_ too old for this?‘ In fact, they were still having this conversation right now.

„Nah, you’re fine. It’s just how the kids talk these days.“ Akali assures. Leaning into the leather seat, with her hands behind her head and her legs spread wide. Not a very ‚lady-like‘ sitting position, but it looks good on her. (Evelynns words, not mine. But I agree.)

„You seem to be really youthful yourself. Have I ever asked for your age?“ No, the succubus didn’t. Considering that she threw herself over this girl, maybe she should’ve. She could be a minor in the worst case scenario.

„Hah. I was already starting to wonder, if you even care. What’cha think?“ Playing guessing games was not her strenght, but the older woman tried anyways:

„Lets see…“, she keeps glancing at the girl in the passanger seat in short intervals. Her eyes are shifting to the road, to the girl, to the road again. And so on.

„…You wanted to get inside the club, but you couldn’t without invitation. You drinked with me, you drove a motorcycle, so I’m confident that you’re at least 21. Maybe… -“

„Right on the nail.“, Akali laughs out loud. Interrupting the woman in her calculation.

„…Oh – you’re a young grasshopper, still. Green behind the ears, how lovely.“ Even though Evelynn said it in a very sweet voice, the rebellious girl didn’t find it flattering.

„Grasshopper? Lady, I am more than old enough to adult.“

„Right. Of course you are. ‚Adulting‘ is a very good indication of that. And how many times do I have to tell you, DROP that nickname!“

„Why? I thought you’ve lived a ‚long life‘, so how long was it?“

„Too long. Quit pressing on that topic, you keep forgetting that I’m the one behind the wheel. Not you.“

„Is this a threat?“

The succubus simply laughs. It comes off a little bit hysterical, but it’s probably her way of joking around. At least that’s what Akali guesses. She stops asking, just to be sure. Evelynn notices the sudden silence from the usually quick-witted rapper.

„What’s the matter? You don’t trust me? Don’t worry, you’re too much fun to let you crash.“

„Thanks, I guess? You really need to learn how to flirt, yeez.“

„And who is going to teach me? You?“

„Keep cackling, but I’m quite the chick-magnet, y’know? I’ve got options, too.“

„Is that so? Guess I have to keep you close to myself. Away from those ‚options.‘ “

A big smile is quickly drawn on Akalis face. Was the demon claiming her? She liked the thought.

**

Meanwhile, Kai’Sa is preparing everything for the awaited guests. She places plates on the table of the dining room. Many things are already neatly arranged there. The food that she had freshly made is still in a pot. You can see the smoke coming out of the slightly opened metal container and it smells delicious. She decided to make classic pasta, because everyone liked pasta, right? Not the stuff that is bought from the crocery store, she made the dough herself, pressed it into a thin mass and cut the strings of single noodles. Cooked them in the pot, slightly salted them, not too much. Poured the water out of the pot, but kept the noodles inside. Squirted some olive oil in there and mixed it well so that the oil was making every string of pasta look delicously lush. Next to the pot, her secret tomato-sauce was poured into a bowl. Secret, because she uses some unconventional seasoning. She learned this recipe on one of her many travels. It makes the sauce rich of flavour and adds a little spice to it. Everybody seemed to love it, when she had cooked it before on an actual business meeting. This time, they were asked to keep it casual, but Kai’Sa still wanted everything to be perfect. With a finger on her chin, she starts counting the dishes and cutlery. One, two…three? Only three plates? Under the pressure of making everything look presentable she forgot that some one else was supposed to come with Evelynn.

„Babe, can you bring another plate? And fork and all that jazz?“ She calls out for her lover, who is still in the kitchen, searching for some beverage that fits the occasion.

„Yes, bokkie! One second!“ She gets in retun. Abandoning her previous task, Ahri gets the asked items for her girlfriend and brings them to the dining room.

„I’m so nervous. Can’t wait to see who Eve brings with her.“ The foxy girl lays down the extra plate and cultry. Kai’Sa quickly fixes how she had intended to arrange it, without addressing the ‚mistake‘ to her excited blonde beauty.

„Me too, she never fails to surprise me with her unconventional twist on things.“ Kai’Sa chimes in. Her body is leaning over the table, still fumbling with the arrangement. Her girlfriend gives her a gentle slap on the behind, while walking past her and makes her way back to the kitchen to get the drinks.

The doorbell rings. They have arrived.

„Oh my god they’re here!“, the gentle giant squeaks.

„I’m coming, open the door!“, her lover shouts from the kitchen. She is preparing their drinks still.

Kai’Sa does as told and jogs to the door. Opening the huge double-entrance, it reveals Evelynn and her accompaniment, who has a nervous forced smile on her face. Gesturing to come inside, both of them step into the foyer.

“Welcome back Diva and welcome….” The tall woman is offering her hand to the new acquaintance. The latter accepts the handshake and grips a little too tight, which makes the bigger hand turn white around the long fingers.

“Akali, nice to meet you.” She introduces herself.

Kai’Sa places her hand over the handshake to calm the nervous girl down.

“…Kai’Sa. It’s good to see you, Akali.” Both let go and the dancer leads them into the dining room, while doing some small talk:

“This is our group-residence. Before we share our musical-vision, why don’t we eat first? I hope you’re hungry.” She smiles warmly at the shorter girl and shows her where to sit down.

“I could eat a whole cow right now!” Akali exclaims, lifting up the lid of the smoking pot to take a peak at what delicious meal might be waiting for her. Evelynn slaps her hand away and reminds her:

“Ah-ah. We eat, when everyone has sat down.”

Pouting, the hungry girl lets herself fall into the chair next to the diva.

Ahri finally finds her way back to the dining room. Two bottles of wine in her hand, one red, one white. In the other, 4 wine glasses. She turns around the corner and walks to the table and when she sees the person that Evelynn has brought with her, she stops. Her face turns pale as if she has seen a ghost. The carried objects fall to the marble floor. Everything shatters. And the remains of the bottles spread out on the floor. Leaving a pink-ish sizzling puddle behind, that she’s standing in. Her body is visibly shaking and her gaze is focused on Akali. The latter is taken aback by the dramatic reaction and uncomfortably shifts on her seat. Kai’Sa rushes to aid her girlfriend.

“Babe, are you alright?” She places a hand on the trembling back, just in case her lover would loose her consciousness. She would be there to catch her.

Ahri doesn’t hear it. Her senses are numbed by the flashback that overcomes her. Dark blue eyes are flashing before her own. The words echo in her head: ‘I’ll never forget you.’. She feels the sorrow and she feels the impending doom wrap around her. Her vision gets blurry. A dark veil is thrown over her. Her heart drops.

_This girl. This is the girl. Allegra. She is alive? Does Evelynn know? No, this can’t be. This is not real._

The three of the women can only watch in terror, as Ahris eyes roll to the back of her head. She falls into Kai’Sas arms, hyperventilating. Her eyes opened wide, but no color in it. She mumbles something, but it is incoherent. Only one thing can be made up from the gibberish, because she repeats it like a broken record:

“Impossible…impossible…”

Her iris comes back and with it, her vision. She is greeted by an overwhelming scene. All three of the women have gathered up around her. Kai’sa is holding her, trying to speak to her. With the gentle hand stroking the gumihos cheek. But Ahris ears are ringing, she doesn’t hear. Only the moving of her girlfriends lips lets her know that she’s being talked to. She shakes her head, to let her know that she can’t talk not hear. Trying to look around, she finds Evelynn talking to her, too. The golden eyes are staring down at her from above the dark shades on the succubus nose. She seems worried. Between both of the familiar faces, Akalis' is peeking out from behind them. She looks guilty. At the sight of the dark blue eyes, Ahri looses her consciousness.

**

Evelynn had called an ambulance. All of them were driven to the hospital. Kai’Sa had argued with the doctor. She wanted to be by her lovers side to hold her hand give her comfort, but she wasn’t allowed. It would disturb their work. Several hours had passed, since Ahri was brought into the emergency room. Outside, it was starting to get darker. They tried to distract themselves. Kai’Sa questioned Akali about her musical experiences and the rapper excitedly brought out her phone to show some of her work. Listening to some of the demo-tracks, both dark haired women are sitting on the waiting room chairs. An earphone bud shared by both of them each. Evelynn observes the girls, feeling amused by how well they seem to get along. She’s heard the street-artists songs in her car while they were on the way. They are good. Really good. Akali is talented. She didn’t expect anything less of the rebellious girl, because she could sense her passion and determination. They would make her big. If she agreed, that is. Akali still was clueless regarding the reason she was brought. This girl couldn’t get a hint, even if it was spelled out on a sign to her. So much to sharpened senses. But this could wait. Ahri’s health had to come first.

Speaking of, a nurse was now opening the waiting room door:

“Miss Ahri is awake, you may visit her now.”

Hearing this, everyone gets up from their chairs and makes their way to Ahris patient room. Kai’Sa knocks on the door, to test the waters and makes herself known:  
  


“Babe? It’s us. Can we come inside?”

“Yes, bokkie.” Comes out of the door as response.

Opening the door, Ahri is sitting up on her hospital bed. A white robe is on her body and she smiles warmly at incoming guests. Even when Akali reluctantly steps inside, she keeps the smile upright.

“How are you feeling?”, Evelynn asks. Keeping her distance from the bed so that Kai’Sa can sit next to her girlfriend and hug her.

“Better. I guess the stress was a little too much for me.” She lies, but how was she supposed to explain what made her react this way?

Akali feels like this is all her fault. She saw the foxy girls eyes fixated on her when everything happened. The guilt makes her spit out what’s on her mind:

“Maybe I should leave. I will wait outside, you can –“

“Don’t.” Ahris voice makes the rapper flinch.

“Stay. I’m sorry that this is the first impression that you get of me. I’m Ahri.” Again this warm smile. It seems genuine. But what she’s actually trying to do is compare the name that would be told to her. She waits for the answer in anticipation.

“Akali. Don’t worry about it, I’ve met people in far weirder ways.” The girl glances over to Evelynn, as if to hint to their encounter as an inside joke between the both of them. Evelynn gets the hint and starts cackling into her fist, but quickly composes herself, before anyone can notice.

Ahri compares the names. They don’t fit. If she was telling the truth and she could feel that she did, they are not the same person. Was her reaction completely unfounded? She studies the young girl. Apart from the clothing and hairstyle, they look completely the same. Bizarre. Maybe a doppelganger? Stuff like that happens, right? People looking extremely alike is not uncommon to happen. She shakes off the thoughts. Just calm down, it’s nothing, she thinks to herself. Kai’Sa is here to help her with that. Turning to her lover, Ahri pulls Kai’Sa into a long and passionate kiss. The other women both have their arms crossed over their chests and are glancing at each other as if to say ‘Ew.’. But they don’t say that, instead Evelynn only mocks the romantic gesture:

“I would _love_ to watch, but we have things to do. Tone it down a notch, Foxy.”

“Since when does this make you uncomfortable?” Ahri had pulled away from the kiss and left Kai’Sa gasping for air and blushing from the embarrassment of the teasing comment. Akali curiously turns to Evelynn, because she too wants to hear what she has to say about that.

The succubus is too attentive to fall for Ahris wily traps. With a cold and collected tone, she simply replies:

“Since we have new company.” Makes sense. Everybody nods their head in agreement, especially Kai’Sa. But not Ahri. She can sense that something must’ve happened between them.

If they weren’t close, Evelynn would have told Akali to wait outside before they came into her room. Knowing her friend well, the succubus was always protective of the people that are close to her. No one that she didn’t trust, would be allowed into their inner circle. And having absorbed her memory, Ahri could even feel _why_ she was so protective. Not every part of her soul must’ve been absorbed by her, something still remained intact that was attached to the memory. One thought was still lingering on the back of the blonde head: What if Akali actually was Allegra? Or Allegra was Akali? Kai’Sa, this beautiful innocent soul, had often mentioned how she felt like her and Ahri were made for each other. Bound to be together. Evelynn had felt this connection with Allegra and thus was mourning over losing it. Maybe she didn’t lose it after all? Ahri would need more time to think about this. And especially, how she would talk to her friend about this. How was she supposed to make her remember? Was it even possible to restore an absorbed memory? She had never don’t it before, but she wanted the siren to be happy. Evelynn deserved it.

Watching the odd ‘couple’, a smile sneaks up on Ahris face. The way they were standing next to each other, both with their arms crossed over their chest. Both dressed in leather jackets and an ‘I don’t care’ attitude. Akali is a little shorter, but the foxy girl could tell that her confidence made up for it. And Evelynn? She seems absolutely smitten by the street-artist. They are talking to each other right now and while Evelynn keeps her fromal facade, she can see the glow in the succubus eyes, when Akali speaks. Maybe she didn’t need to do anything. Evelynn seems to be happy already.

“But whyyyy?” The youngest of them all starts whining. She had asked the older woman to drive her car once they get back to the mansion. No one is allowed to drive the divas vehicles.

“Because I said so.” Evelynn adjusts the sunglasses on her nose. She is leaning down to Akali with their faces close to each other.

“You’ve seen me my ride my bike! Come on, lady!”, she keeps complaining. Pouting like a child that doesn’t get to play with her favorite toy.

“What did I tell you about this word?!” Evelynn yells, holding the girl by her ear. An angry vein is popping out on her temple.

“These two are really something else. What do you think?”, Kai’Sa whispers to her girlfriend. Both of them watch the ‘couple’ in amusement as they keep arguing.

“I think they have definitely done it before.” Ahri simply replies. A big grin is on her lips. Usually, the gentle giant would not feel comfortable to talk about other persons intimate relations, but she agrees:

“Oh, absolutely.” She even dares to go a little further, to her lovers surprise:

“Bet they have wild sex.” Her eyes are observing the other women with curiosity. It resembles someone that would watch the discovery channel and was now being confronted with a mating ritual between two lions.

Ahri punches, not so lightly, against the muscular shoulder. After watching the argument between the other two escalate even more, she adds to the conversation:

„And Evelynn is definetly on top.“

Kai’Sa says nothing. She was thinking exactly the same and instead only nods in agreement.

**

After our rebellious misfits have calmed down (Evelynn actually gave in to Akalis pleads, who would’ve thought?), the doctor came in to inform the girls that Ahri was good to leave. ‚Get some rest.‘ was the consultation. With this, they helped Ahri to dress up and called Braum to drive them back to their mansion. The drive was pleasant. Akali could share a little bit more of her experience as a street-artist and the other women listened closely, as they were impressed with her stories. Throughout the rappers narration, Ahri and Evelynn exchanged a few glances as if to say ‘She’s good.’. Kai’Sa was especially curious about the whole underground scene and they made the deal to go to one of the secretly hosted parties. Many talented dancers would battle in a dance-off against each other. Akali felt welcomed and like she had found new friends to share her passion with. Braum welcomed, as he calls her, Miss Evelynn back and was happy to serve her again. Despite the unpleasent incident that had happened before, everyone was in a good mood. Everything was going really well.

Well, for now.

When they arrive, Evelynn would have to come clear with her actual intention of bringing Akali to their place. Though everyone was getting along perfectly, so the chemistry between them was already there, she wasn’t sure about how the girl would react to their offer. To be honest, she hoped Akali wouldn’t feel deceived. In the succubus mind, she feared that the street-artist would mistake their relations as business. She didn’t want that. In the time that they had spent, she had already opened up about intimate parts of herself. What would happen, if they fall apart because of the possible misunderstanding? Something inside of her tried to hold onto the girl. It was the feeling of impending doom. The feeling, that something had to go wrong. But what would that be? She couldn’t put her finger on it.

The car starts to slow down, meaning that they have arrived. Baum drives closer to the entrance, to make it easier for Ahri to get into the building. She is still a little week, but feels better. If she could decide for herself, she would just simply go on her own, but Kai’Sa didn’t want her to exhaust herself too much. The chauffer gets outside and holds the door open for the dancer, who is carrying her girlfriend. While holding on to said door, he lets the succubus know:

“Excuse me, Miss Evelynn. I will get to you in a second.”

He doesn’t have to, because Akali already got out of the SUV from the passenger seat. She isn’t used to be treated this way, so she didn’t know she was supposed to wait until the door was opened for her. And to be honest, she found it unnecessary. Evelynn now leaves the car as well. The street-artist had opened the door for her.

“It’s ok Braum. Seems like Akali wants to take care of that from now on.” She winks at the girl, while placing her foot on the ground.

“Yes, Ma’am. It will be noted.”

Completely baffled by these seemingly useless formalities, the rapper scratches her head. But more importantly (for her), she wonders why Braum gets to call Evelynn all the names she didn’t want to be called.

“Why do you hate it when I say exactly the same things as him?” She points at the man in the suit, who adjusts the tie around his neck in reaction.

“First of all, Darling: Don’t point at him like that. He’s not a zoo-animal. And to answer your question: Because it’s his duty to do so. It’s a sign of respect. Isn’t it, Braum?” She glances over at the man. He is twirling his magnificent moustache.

“Yes, Miss Evelynn. It’s an honor to serve you, again.”

This didn’t help with her confusion at all. If anything, it made her wonder if this was some kind of sexual thing between them. He seemed to like it, so there was no harm in it. Still weird nonetheless. And she shared this confusion:

“Do you like, get off to this or something?”

“Akali…”

Braum starts coughing. His bald head flushes red with embarrassment and the knot in his tie seems to tighten again.

“…don’t answer Braum.”

Despite the order, he still clears his throat and admits:

“I do enjoy taking care of people. There’s nothing I expect in return.” His slavic accent comes through so thickly that he almost sounds adorable. To be fair, he was anyways.

Kai’Sa, who is till holding Ahri in her arms, is standing in front of the closed mansion.

“When you’re done, it would be nice if someone opens the door for me. My hands are kinda busy.” At the last statement, she slightly lifts up her lover even higher to her chest. Ahri giggles against the gentle giant’s neck, as she is again reminded of her girlfriends’ strength. She enjoys being carried too much. Maybe this was not a bad idea after all.

**

Braum was ready to leave, but was told to stay and eat with them, instead. They insisted. He couldn’t decline. Kai’Sa had cooked more than enough for everyone, but the food got cold when they were gone. While the dancer went back to the kitchen to warm everything up, the chauffer took care of the ‘accident’ in the dining room. He wasn’t really a butler and he didn’t have to do this, but he liked the girls as if they were his daughters. The man never had a chance to have children himself. It made perfect sense, that he would fulfill his dream through them. And they let him. He is part of the ‘family’. Obviously, Evelynn was not one of his daughters, even though Ahri and her were technically around the same age. Their relationship was different and complicated, as Akali already noticed and tried to find out before. She does so again:

“Sorry, but I have to ask again. Just tell me, if you’re uncomfortable, yeah?”

Evelynn is annoyed and she draws attention to it as she loudly groans at the dining table. Ahri supports her mischievously grinning face with her hands. Her elbows are resting on said table. It’s about to get interesting and she didn’t want to miss a thing.

Akali goes on:

“There’s some weird thing going on between you, isn’t it?”

As expected, this gets interesting. Braum first looks over at the succubus as if he was asking for permission to speak. Evelynn waves her hand in approval. Annoyed approval, but she knew the girl wouldn’t give her a rest.

Braum begins:

“Well…” The tie is getting loosened around his neck by him.

“…I’ve met her in Russia, where I was born. My family was struggling and I have worked many jobs to get them through the days, but it was never enough to really live. One day, Miss Evelynn was very kind and generous to a little boy. My family saw this and they wanted her to come and eat with us. First, she didn’t want to. She had ‘other things to do’, but my family insisted. We are very hospitable people and take pride in that, so it was important that she’d agree. She did. Despite us not having much money, she stayed and ate.”

Not really an answer to her question, so she keeps on pressing:

“This is a really heartwarming story, but when exactly will you answer my question?”

“Be patient. My mother always told me: The heart is the biggest muscle. Miss Evelynn has it, the big muscle. She left money that was too large of a sum to accept, but my family only found out about it, when she was already gone. We wanted to give it back, since she didn’t owe us, we owed her. She let us keep it. She insisted. The money was enough to help my mother build her own farm. We lived better after it and my mother kept the spirit of Miss Evelynns generosity alive through her own acts of kindness.”

Everyone turns around to the woman that he was talking about and Evelynn was hiding her face behind her head in reaction. They still keep their eyes on her as Braum finishes the story:

“The little boy she was nice to, was me. My family is in good hands now and I came here, because other people could need my help. And Mama raised me to never decline help. No matter foe or friend. We are all a big family.”

What a revelation. The succubus has really come around, didn’t she? It seems as though, that the description of her kind acts is making her uncomfortable. Almost, as if she didn’t like when people knew about her soft side. It made her vulnerable. She didn’t like being vulnerable. And she felt like she didn’t deserve it. Her past is full of pain, which she also brought over other peoples lives. Just because she was good to some, it would never make all the wrongs she did right. This made it hard for her to accept such praise.

Ahri stands up and was on her way to the kitchen, where her girlfriend still was. Before she disappeared behind the corner to help with the food, she says:

“That’s our Eve that we know and love.”

Akali felt dumb to have assumed that it had to be a sexual thing. She felt ashamed. At the same time, she was glad that she was wrong. The story made her heart feel warm and fuzzy. Maybe, the fact that Evelynn was a succubus, threw her off more than she wanted to admit? She liked her, no denying that, but it felt intimidating. Although Braums story proved, that she didn’t have to feel this way, she couldn’t completely shake off the feeling. Seeing how the woman lives, she felt slightly out of place. This was not her world, why was Evelynn interested in her anyways?

Ahri and Kai’Sa finally come back with the food and Akali almost jumps in her seat from excitement. She was still hungry after all. No one said a thing about the story, because they didn’t want to make the diva feel uncomfortable. Instead, this was a good moment to come clear about to reason of the invitation. While everyone stuffs their plate with the delicious warmed up food and begins eating, Evelynn decides it was time.

“So, Akali…”

All of them eat, while listening.

“…you’re a great musician. I’m sure everyone agrees with me, when I ask you…”

Akali is shoving a huge amount of saucy pasta into her mouth.

“…if you would like to join our group. Do you?” This almost felt like a proposal. She barely made it to get those words out of her mouth, but felt immediately relieved when she did. Still, on edge about the reaction.

The street-artist doesn’t even take the time to chew her meal and swallows it all down. Whit half of the sauce smeared on her face, she simply blinks at the woman that was questioning her.

Kai’Sa and Ahri exchange a few nervous glances. Finally, Ahri gently kicks the taller woman under the table. The latter gets the hint and quickly chimes in:

“You don’t have to answer now. Just think about it, ok? The demo-tracks were incredibly good.” Directly after she said it, she looks back at her girlfriend, who nods approvingly as if to say ‘good job.’

Akali looks down at her plate. She only wanted to eat and now her whole word was turning around completely. Thoughts raced through her mind. She thinks about, how this was exactly what she wanted. Everything could become true, if she just accepted. But she couldn’t shake off the feeling, that Evelynn must have planned this. Like she said herself, the party was to find a group member. Now, they have found one. Was Akali only here to join the group? Had Xayah told Evelynn that she would be there? She didn’t belong here. In this mansion. This luxurious life with chauffeurs and expensive sports cars. All she knew was the life on the street, where people would only form relationships to get what they want from you. Was this what Evelynn had done to her? Enchant her with the succubus magic to bring her here? For this exact reason? She felt confused and betrayed. She should’ve known better. Her parents have warned her, that the industry was full of manipulation and lies. That she would never make it on her own, because she needed the insider connections. This was the reason she left. To prove them wrong. And now she was sitting here. Everything was going like they told her it would. Her head felt dizzy.

All was quite. No on ate anymore and it was starting to get kinda warm. The anticipation to Akalis answer was consuming the room. Everyone was waiting for it. Even the girl herself was waiting for something to come out of her mouth. Nothing came. She cleans her sauce-stained mouth with a paper-towel and excuses herself from the table.

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Off she went. This is exactly what Evelynn had feared. She can feel her heart drop and the threat of losing her kicking in. She had to do something. Now.

“Excuse me.” Storming off, she follows the direction where Akali went. It was not the bathroom.

The rest keeps sitting at the table and try to converse to get rid of the awkwardness. No one touches their meal.

**

Instead of the bathroom, the girl has found the back door and was running away. Evelynn quickly slides through the closing exit and runs after her. Those short legs were faster and she struggled to keep up. The silhouette becomes smaller and smaller when it eventually disappeared in the shadows of the night. She lost her. Not wasting a second, she decides to run towards the SUV that Braum drove. Without the keys to the car, she smashes in the window and opens it through the lock on the door. It opens. Getting inside, she tears apart the slot where the key would go. She’s done things like this before, so she finds the wires that would start the engine and connects them. It works and the motor starts purring. Pressing down on the gas, the car storms off with screeching tires. Leaving smoke and dark marks behind. Her heart is racing. This time it’s not because of her fast driving style, but because she was terrified that she wouldn’t catch up with Akali. Racing in the last direction that she saw her, she grabs her phone out of her pocket. With a few looks on said device, while keeping her eyes on the road, she dials the street-artists number. Clamping the phone between her ear and shoulder, the dialing tone begins.

“Come on. Pick up.”

Meanwhile, Akali has made her way far away from the mansion. This girl is fast. Panting, she keeps running where ever her legs would take her. In this case, it’s the only spot that she finds peace at: Her secret spot. In her jeans, her phone starts vibrating. She ignores it.

“Akali, don’t do this to me! Just pick up!” Evelynn slams the phone against into the passenger seat, once she hears the mailbox go off instead.

“Fuck!” She’s shaking the wheel in frustration.

“Think. Where would she go?” Only knowing one spot where she could be, she pulls the wheel to make a quick turn and accelerates. Akalis spot. She might not be there, but she had to try at least.

Arriving at said location, Akali let’s herself fall into the grass from exhaustion. Immediately, she starts crying. This is what her parents had warned her about. They’ve said it. She would never make it on her own, if she didn’t find the connections to do so. Now, she’d found the people to set her up for her career, but it was the woman that she liked. Her parents also said: “You can’t trust anyone. They will do whatever is necessary, to get from you what they want. And all they want is milking you for money. The music industry is fake and so are the people that do their business in it.” Feeling deceived and used, she silently whimpers. She wanted to prove them wrong, but they were right all along. She’s still laying on the grassy ground, because her legs were tired. Why didn’t she notice? She felt dumb. Remembering, what the older woman has said to her when they met: “business affairs.” Combining it, with what she had found out at this exact place: “We hosted the party”. Evelynn had to know that she would come. Xayah has mentioned that there would be an “opportunity” for her and that she should go. They were probably in it together. No one had random pieces of paper with their number on it, if they weren’t used for promoting. Was this all she ever was for the diva? A “business affair”? If so, she played the role well. Akali almost fell for her. What should she expect from a succubus anyway? They weren’t exactly known for their romantic relationships. Quite the opposite: Lying, manipulating creatures that would enchant you with their good looks and take what they want from you, before discarding – or worse – killing you. Did she dodge a bullet there? Getting back up on her feet, she looks at the busy city-view. All the buildings were shining in different bright colors. If it wasn’t such a shitty night for her right now, this would calm her down. Instead, it made her angry. This is what she left her home behind for? To be treated like this? She screams at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear:

“You fucking liar!”

After getting all the air out of her body, she starts crying.

“I trusted you…” Angry tears roll down her cheeks.

“…why?” Her confusion was too much. She still liked the succubus, even if she didn’t want to at this moment. But the betrayal that she felt, was rooted in the trust that she immediately had. All went to fast. Like if she was actually enchanted. She has never felt like this before with anyone. The only explanation she could think of, is that the succubus must have made her fall for her on purpose. Forced her to fall for her. It was conflicting. Having heard the story that Braum told her and all the little things she found out about Evelynn, she couldn’t believe that this was supposed to be the same person. Could Evelynn actually do this to her? After what they’ve shared? It felt so real, as if they actually had a strong connection, but then again this could be part of the plan. She was spiraling. It didn’t take long and she started to hear a nearby car racing in her direction. Evelynn gets out of said car and Akali turns around to face the woman. Her heart stops. She should’ve never showed this secret location to anyone.

“I’m so glad that you’re actually here…” Evelynn says. “…I tried to call you, but-“

Akali interrupts her:  
“Why didn’t you tell me this was all that you wanted from me?”

The older woman is visibly worried and tries to approach the girl, who is backing off in reaction.

“Darling, I know how you feel right now. The industry tried to play these games with me, but trust me it’s not-“

“Don’t. I don’t wanna hear it.”

Akali stops backing off, as she is already standing close to the edge of the cliff. Evelynn takes this chance to get a face-to-face conversation. Getting closer, she notices the wet stains on Akalis cheeks.

“Have you been crying?” Evelynns heart breaks a little at the sight. This is my fault, she thinks. The strange feeling that this had happened before sneaks up on her. Deja-vu? No, this felt different. Like a memory that was long forgotten, but managed to come back for not even a second. It quickly disappears just like it came. She tries to wipe the stains dry, stroking her thumbs under the teary eyes of the girl. Akali pushes her away.

“Stop”, she yells, making Evelynn flinch. “Don’t touch me…” The girl wipes them away herself. “…I can’t believe we’ve slept together.”

Evelynn looks hurt, but she forces a professional smile to conceal her feeling and bring herself to make a rather rushed statement:

“Do you mean to tell me, that you didn’t enjoy it?”

Not a good moment for such a flirtatious comment. Akali isn’t having that, but it still catches her off-guard and she stumbles over her words:

“No…I mean yes…I mean...Why did you pursue me like that?”

“Like what?” The succubus is aware that her methods were unconventional, but she also didn’t know how else to deal with the attraction that she felt. It was just as confusing for her, as it was for the street-artist.

“Like…why did we have sex?”

“You didn’t seem to mind it. What is it with the sudden change of wind?”

“This was before I knew that you wanted to milk me.”

“Milk you? Hunny, I didn’t even know you liked that kind of practice…”

“What?”

“…What? I thought you were talking about lactation-fetish, I – Nevermind. Please, enlighten me.”

“Why did you choose me?”

“Because I like you. Didn’t know it was a crime to like somebody.”

“I feel like I can’t trust a word you say…My parents have warned me about your kind.”

“Demons?”

“No, people in the music industry. It is full of liars.”

“And you think I’m one of them?” She could understand why Akali had trouble to trust her, but it also felt like her attempt to open up to her, failed. It hurt. No matter what she did, people would keep their assumptions about her, just like the magazines that tried to paint her as a villain. Maybe, she really was one after all? Maybe, everything good that she ever did was just a desperate attempt at proving everyone otherwise? Should she just accept her nature? It seems like she couldn’t do anything to make people change their mind. They had to have a point, if Akali, who saw her soft side, felt like this too. After all, this girl was young and naïve. Too innocent for everything that Evelynn did and would do with her. She felt bad for pursuing her and even worse for making her cry. It reminded her of the men that tried to deceive Ahri and her, when they were starting out in the industry. She didn’t want to be like those perverted bastards, but she felt like one of their kind right in this moment. Before Akali could answer, Evelynn made up her mind:

“You’re right. I’m no good for you.” She looks at the dark blue eyes that are full of hurt. They are still teary. First, she wanted to hug the girl and beg for forgiveness, but she forced herself to walk away instead. To protect the girl from... she didn't really know what. But she knew, that she had to keep her away from herself now. The older woman makes her way back to the car and turns back once, before entering the vehicle.

“Good luck with your career. You’re talented. One of a kind.”

She hits the gas and the car speeds off, leaving the girl behind. After the vehicle was out of sight, Akali couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and she gives in to the pain. Just as fast as they’ve met, they fell apart. Something in her didn’t want it to be true. She still hoped that the car would turn around and that Evelynn would fight for her, like she did when she fought for the divas pride. And right in the moment when she wanted to leave, she saw front lights. They were approaching her and as they passed her, she realized: It’s not Evelynns car. Maybe, this was for the better? The succubus has said it herself “I’m no good for you”. And Akali had to trust her with this at least.

Evelynn started crying in her car. The view on the road gets blurry and she lets out a silent whimper, trying to hold back the noise with a hand covering her mouth. No one could hear her, obviously, but she didn’t want to be weak. Her phone starts vibrating, as tears escape her eyes. Quickly, she wipes them away, smudging her mascara in the process. Looking into the rear-view mirror, she fixes the ruined make-up with the back of her hand. Before picking up the phone, she takes a deep breath:

“Yes, Ahri?”

“Eve, how is it going? You’ve been gone for an hour now, is everything alright?”

“She said no.”

“Oh…”

“It’s alright. We’ll find some one else.” She didn’t want anyone else, though.

“…Sure. Are you hungry? The food got cold again, but Kai’Sa can-“

“No. I think I’ll go to bed early.”

“I see. We will put your plate in the fridge. Are you driving right now?”

“I’ll be home in a minute, don’t worry.”

Ending the call, she makes her way back to the mansion. The ride felt long, even though she made it back quickly. When she arrived, Braum was sitting on the couch in the living room. He is watching the news. She sat next to him without a word. The man in the suit noticed, that Evelynn had took the car and he simply asks:

“Long day, Miss Evelynn?”

Evelynn replies: “Long life, Braum.” She smiles at him, but it fades, because the TV was showing an unexpected scene.

“The Diva was found accompanied by the internet-sensation and street-artist Akali. It seems that a fight broke out between the two women and some men. The men were driving a red mustang. Videos, recorded by pedestrians, have made it into Twitter. The clips show our Diva watching one of the men get knocked out. As far as we know, no charges were made. An eyewitness is here with us right now. Please, tell us what happened on that night. ‘It was crazy, dude. Like, I was on my way home, right? And suddenly, I see those hot girls beat up some scary looking mofos. And then I was like: wait. This hot chick is Evelynn, innit? What the fuck is she doing here? Isn’t she supposed to be doing music or shit? I was shook.’ That’s it ladies and gentlemen: he is shook. The Diva can expect to see a lot of retweets of this video coming up on her feed. And now, the weather- “

Braum turns off the Television. Awkward silence takes up the room. Evelynn sits there as if nothing happened and turns her attention to the man:

“I have to make some phone calls.”

He gets up from the couch and responds:

“I’ll send the car to a mechanic.”

Nodding, they walk past each other in opposite directions. While passing the chauffer, Evelynn adds:

“Don’t tell Ahri that I smashed the window.”

“Of course, Ma’am. My lips are sealed.” He raises a hand to his mouth, supporting the promise with the gesture of locking his mouth with a key. Evelynn winks at him and they start walking again.

Now, she didn’t only let go of the one person that she ever had a real interest in, but she also had to deal with the consequences of ever meeting the girl in the first place. This smells like trouble. At least, the appearance on the news would bring the girl some more recognition, she thinks. Maybe, she could turn the story in a way, that would paint Akali as a selfless heroine in the incident. That, she had to discuss with her PR-Team.

Speaking of, they were calling her right now. She accepts the call, while going up the starts to her room and begins:

“Before you go off on me: Listen. I want you to make sure, that the girl gets out of the situation with as much dignity as possible.”

“Evelynn, the magazines will make sure to twist the events in their favor. You know that gossip sells best, when you’re the one that is being talked about.”

“I don’t care. Do as I say, or I will find somebody who can.”

“Jesus, what is your plan?”

“She protected me. Those guys were drunk and violent, aggressive even. She stood up for me.”

“This is how it happened? Doesn’t seem right to me, I have heard otherwise. She seems to have a bad temper.”

“This is how I want to read it on the paper, so make sure that it happens. Get an interview ready, if you must. Just deal with it.”

“I will try, give me –“

“No, you will succeed or your job is gone. If there is no statement by tomorrow, you can pack your suff.”

“Understood. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Great. Wasn’t that hard, now. Was it?”

She doesn’t wait for a reply and hangs up on him. Standing in front of her closed bedroom, she was already about to open the door when someone started talking to her. Ahri.

“I have to tell you something about Akali. She –“

“I’ve seen the news, it will be taken care of.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh. What else do you want to tell me then?”

Ahri looks at her friend. She can see the pain, despite her cold facade and can’t bring herself to tell the truth. Her throat feels tight, as if someone was trying to prevent her from bringing out a single word. She couldn’t do it. Not now. It was too early. Trying to think of something else, she bursts out:

“She’s really special.”

Evelynn stares blankly at the foxy girl. After what felt like too long, she clears her throat. Her professional facade is put on again and she responds:

“I wouldn’t know. She left.”

Hearing those words, Ahri is filled with sadness. Clearly, her friend was struggling, but the diva is too proud to admit it. She wouldn’t keep pressing on the topic, though. It was not the right moment to do so. The wound is too fresh.

Evelynn opens her bedroom door and takes a step inside. Before closing it behind her, she smiles at Ahri.

“Good night. It’s nice not to be alone anymore.”

Ahri sees the smile, but the golden eyes are smudged with mascara. The succubus didn’t clean up good enough and she knew what this meant. Evelynn has cried. But she smiles back.

“Good night. It’s nice to have you back.”

Satisfied with the answer, Evelynn closes the door. Ahri stands in the floor for a few minutes, leaning slightly against the succubus door. After the sound of ruffling bedsheets, she hears a sight, followed by a quiet weep. Deciding that she had heard enough, she walks back to her and Kai’Sas room. The dancer was sitting on their shared bed, studying her girlfriends’ facial expression.

“Is it bad?”

Ahri says nothing and Kai’Sa understands that her question is confirmed by the gesture. She takes the foxy girl into her arms, stroking her back.

“Give her some time. It will be ok.” Keeping her eyes on her lovers’ face.

“It won’t. Not this time, bokkie.” Ahri looks outside the window, before turning to the gentle giant and resting her blonde head against the strong shoulder.

“This girl is different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how soon I can update the next chapter, since I have stuff to do. Wouldn't want to let you sit on an ending like this for too long, but oh well. *shrugs* Don't yell at me in the comments, I'm sensitive. Or do it, I can't stop you anyways xD


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelynn does the interview, while Akali hangs out at a bar, talking to a friend. When Akali gets home, she finds a surprise waiting for her. Kai'Sa and Ahri literally spill some tea and Evelynn feels lonely. All in all, a lot is going on in this chapter. Everyone is confused in some kind of way. America explain, they are confusion! Also, there are a lot of dialogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rather long because I wanted to show the different perspectives. The next chapter will do some time-skips. Like 'after one week' and so on, because the story needs to progress a bit. However, I wanted this chapter to show the day in detail since it's the first day after their fall-out. Qiqi will bring some tension into the 'relationship' and a little taste of it is in this chapter.

Multiple cameras were focused on no other than Evelynn. While she enjoyed the spotlight, this was not about her. This was her way of apologizing to Akali. Still, the diva made a good effort to look more than presentable. Dressed in high fashion designer clothing. With purple-tinted sunglasses to conceal her eyes - not out of shame, but purely for the bad-girl aesthetic - she was looking into the camera in front of her while answering the question. She begins narrating:

"It's true, we were riding through the city when the aggressive men approached us."

The interviewer nods attentively while commenting on the story.

"And this was the moment when they became violent towards you, is that correct?" (Interviewer)

"Yes. Luckily, Akali was quick to react when she sensed the danger. One of them was about to attack me. He was reeking of alcohol and I was frozen in shock as I saw the big hand swing in my direction." (Evelynn)

"Terrible. Absolutely terrifying. What did Akali do?" (Interviewer)

"Thanks to her self-defense knowledge, she did what any good person would and put the man in his place." (Evelynn)

"Wonderful. What a good soul, indeed. Thanks to her, out Diva got out of the situation unharmed." (Interviewer)

"This is an understatement, Akali saved my life." (Evelynn)

"Of course, this could have gotten real bad real quick. After all, you are a delicate lady. Besides, you are looking very elegant today, if I may say so. Who are you wearing?" (Interviewer)

"You may, thank you very much. I am wearing Versace, the latest collection. But more importantly: I wear the gratitude for Akali in my heart." (Evelynn)

"Amazing, you worded that beautifully. Can we expect a collaboration in the future? The two of you seemed to be close, one might even say intimate. Is this perhaps the beginning of an upcoming musical Duo or the beginning of a relationship?" (Interviewer)

"What a big question. Let me make it clear, that Akali is a talented artist and I would be honored to work with her." (Evelynn)

"This sounds like there will follow a 'but'. Are you having trouble in paradise?" (Interviewer)

"Please, let me finish my sentence. As I said, she is wonderful, a pleasure to be around. But, she is young and rebellious and is still trying to find herself as an artist. I am very excited to see where the exploration will bring her, musically. About her intimate relationships, I sadly don't know anything. This, you would have to ask her personally." Ending the sentence, the succubus lowers the purple shades on her nose and looks directly at the camera, as if she was challenging Akali to answer her specifically.

"Thanks for the answer. You can listen to the rapper's songs through her official homepage, or follow her on social media. We will put the links on our blog if you have trouble finding them." (Interviewer)

"One more thing, if the time allows for it?" (Evelynn)

"I think we can spare a second." (Interviewer)

"How kind. Take the time to share Akalis' work and her act of courage. Spread the word! I want to see her name on my Twitter page." Evelynn turns around to the interviewer, giving a professional smile, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Thank you for having me." (Evelynn)

"Oh, thank you for coming. That's it, ladies and gentlemen! We hope you liked the interview. As always, stop by for more celebrity gossip. We are airing every day at the same time. Goodbye." (Interviewer)

Immediately after Evelynn saw the cameraman raise a thumbs-up to signal that they were done recording, she gets up from her seat. This is done and she wants to leave as soon as possible. Trying not to converse with those vultures of journalists. When one starts to approach her, she raises a hand to show him that he should back off.

"I don't have time to chat, my schedule is tight. Excuse me."

She turns to her PR-Agent instead, who was holding a phone in his hand. Lifting the screen up to the divas' face, he exclaims:

"They love it. They love Akali and her savageness. We can expect good press for once. We actually did it."

"Did you just underestimate my competence?"

"No, I would never. I was just trying to say that - "

"That you're really thankful for working for me because every appearance in any outlet earns you a good amount of cash?"

The man is nodding his head as if his life depended on it. To be fair, she made him feel like it actually was.

"Thought so. Get me a cup of coffee, would you? My migraine is killing me." Her hands are messaging the pulsating temples. She didn't get enough of her beauty-sleep, since she was busy crying her eyes out the whole night. The sunglasses helped to hide her tiredness. In the Divas defense: she wasn't always like this to her employees. Only, when she was stressed out and this was definitely one of the occasions.

The agent came back with Evelynn's ordered hot beverage. She thanked him kindly accepting the cardboard cup, before taking a careful sip. With the other hand holding on to her phone, she is leaving a mailbox-message.

"Hello, Dar- Akali. You don't answer my calls and I respect your decision to do so but I would highly advise you to accept the invitation to the interview. They will be contacting you very soon regardless of your decision, so be prepared. Feel free to block my number if you didn't already. I wanted to say ... Good luck."

**

Akali listens closely to the voice that is coming out of her phone-speakers. She heard this message several times when she was home alone and knows it by heart at this point. But she played it again since she was showing it to Xayah right at this moment. The latter is standing behind the bar, polishing a whiskey glass with a towel. Leaning over the table once the message was finished, she says:

"I mean, she knows what she's doing. Hate to say it, but you should listen to her."

Akali puts the device on the counter next to her drink and rests her face on one hand.

"Honesty? Before we talked I totally sussed you out. I was convinced you had something to do with her."

Xayah puts the whiskey glass on the shelf once she could see her own reflection in it.

"Rogue, I don't even know her like that. Celebrities are Rakans' thing, not mine. I prefer to keep my distance, underground you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. You two are such an odd couple anyways. Why are you together? He's so different, no offense."

"Ugh. I get that all the time. He's everything that I'm not and it kinda works, I guess. Sometimes he annoys me because he's just too positive all the time ... but then again, that's exactly what I love about him. He makes me smile when there's nothing to smile about."

This made perfect sense to the young rapper. She liked it when she could make Evelynn smile. It made her happy to see the woman happy. Xayah reminded her of Evelynn a little. Both are mysterious, hard to read. Hidden in the shadows, they felt the most comfortable. Even though Evelynn was still in the spotlight most of the time. Not many people would ever see them how they really are, the exception to this rule are only the ones that they deemed to be worthy. Rakan was worthy of this intimacy in Xayahs eyes. He was allowed to be with the woman in times where she didn't feel like smiling. Akali wanted to be this for Evelynn. She thinks of the letter that the succubus read out to her. The time where she felt like she was worthy.

"Sounds beautiful, to be honest. I get it now. You're always serious and he makes you loosen up a bit."

"Something like that. So ... you wanna tell me what happened between you and the Diva?"

Akali shuffles on the barstool that seems to be getting really uncomfortable out of nowhere. Sitting unusually upright, the girl holds her back straight as an arrow.

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, while leaning down on the counter and staring into the twitching dark blue eyes, Xayah observes:

"You're a bad liar, Rogue. I can smell bullshit from miles away and you're offering some to me right now."

Narrowing her eyes in an attempt to stop the nervous movement of her body, she replies:

"Why do you wanna know?"

Seeing the girl try so hard to change her body language, Xayah laughs out loud. It was too easy to read her, no matter how hard she tried. When she finally stopped laughing, because the girl was pouting like a child, she says:

"So, spit it out. All the dirty details, if there are any."

Akalis' face turns red.

"Oh my god, you didn't actually ... do it?"

Hiding her face behind her hands, the rapper feels too embarrassed to speak. Still, she mumbles through the slight cracks between her fingers.

"Maybe."

Curious, if the Diva was as much of a femme fatale as she was assumed to be, Xayah keeps asking:

"How was it?"

Akali lets her head fall onto the table, her forehead hitting the wood.

"This is awkward, can we not talk about it?"

Xayah whips the towel in the girls' direction but not actually hitting her with it.

"My bad, I didn't know that the self-proclaimed womanizer was such a prude. You've done it before, right? It's not a big deal, I won't tell anyone."

Flinching at the towel stopping right in front of her nose, Akali lifts her head from the table and returns to her tense upright sitting position.

Waiting for an answer, the bartender realizes:

"No way, the Diva actually popped your cherry. Congratulations, Champ."

"Don't call her like that." Akali raises a finger at the other woman as a warning. Xayah simply shrugs as if to say 'Sorry, didn't know'.

Akali sighs:

"She's actually really nice ... At least she was before I found out that she was just like anyone else."

Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, Xayah confesses:

"Take it with a grain of salt, but from what Rakan told me, Evelynn is not one to play stupid games. Maybe, she genuinely liked you? Ever thought about that? You're quite the catch. And I say this as a married woman."

Quickly, Akalis' lips turn into a bright grin.

"You really think so?" Then it fades.

"I don't know ... she's like, totally out of my league. Have you seen her? Like with your eyes? She's so beautiful. And so wealthy. I’m just a girl posting videos of myself rapping."

Snorting, Xayah responds:

"I'm straight, not blind. But you're really attractive as well. Stop discrediting your own beauty, it's not a cute look. And at least, you work hard." Patting the girl on the shoulder to emphasize the last statement.

A customer sits down at the bar, next to Akali. Her hair is baby blue with pastel pink strands. It looks soft as cotton candy and Akali can smell her sweet perfume once she sat down. Xayah turns her attention to the new woman who was ordering a Cocktail. Listening to the voice of the woman, Akali can make out a Spanish accent. While Xayah turns her back to them to prepare the drink, the other woman starts talking with Akali.

"I've seen you on the Internet. Nice tracks. Are you coming here often?"

Feeling helpless, Akali first glances at Xayah, who was busy doing her work. When she saw Xayah wink at her, she knew that she had to do something.

"Thanks. I come here once in a while when I'm not working on new songs."

"Makes sense. I'm doing music myself, for fun. Maybe you can show me a few ... tricks? At my place?"

"I don't even know you."

"My name's Qiyana, but you can call me Qiqi."

"I'm Akali."

"Oh, I know." Qiyana giggles.

Was Akali about to get laid? It stroked her ego to be approached by such a beautiful woman for sure, but she didn't actually want to accept the offer. Evelynn was still on her mind. She looks at her phone as if she was interested in the time. She wasn't, but looking at the other woman's eyes was reminding her of Evelynns. They had a golden color, but with more orange in them. Not quite the same but enough to make her flustered. After looking at her screen, Akali finally says:

"I would really like to hang out, but I'm already late to ... the thing. It's important."

Qiyana looks right through her. When her drink was put on the table with a coaster underneath, she asks for a pen. Xayah brought her said object, so the woman begins writing her number on the coaster. Sliding it across the table for Akali to fetch, she continues:

"Qué lástima (what a shame). If you've done 'the thing', my door is still open for you. Just send me a quick text, if you're interested."

Nervous as she is, the poor girl feels like she has to give an immediate response and bursts out:

"I'm interested! J-just ..."

"Not now? You must be really busy, hard-working as you are. I like that in a girl. Take your time, I'll be waiting."

Right after she said it, she stands up from the stool, taking the drink with her and walking over to her friends. They were sitting across the room on the lounging-couch. For some reason, they were looking at Akali, but quickly turned around when they saw her notice them. Akali rests her elbows on the bar table, covering her visible embarrassment with her hands. Xayah reminds her:

"Don't you have a 'thing' that you should be doing right now?"

Remembering the lie, Akali jumps off her seat. Placing some dollar bills on the counter, she whispers:

"I don't actually have something to do, it was a lie."

Xayah leans down to the girl's face and mocks her:

"You don't say."

Pushing the bills away from herself, she adds:

"This one's on me. Come back whenever you want to talk again."

Akali mouths "Thanks" and storms off through the entrance. As she was walking down the street, earphones plugged in her ears, she was on her way to her humble apartment. Passing several blocks, turning some corners, and walking over some traffic lights, she could see the rundown building getting closer. Something was different though. A big muscular man was standing in front of her apartment complex. His head is bald, a fancy mustache over his lips, a tight buttoned-up shirt, and some suit pants. She was pretty sure she has seen the man before. Adding to her confusion, he was standing next to an object wrapped up in some paper. What was this all about? When she approached the man, she took her earphones out and asks:

"Braum, is that you? Look, I'm sorry that I thought something was going on between you and Evelynn. I shouldn't -"

"Don't worry about it, this is not why I came here. Miss Evelynn asked me to bring this to you." He taps on the wrapped up object.

"You can tell 'Miss Evelynn' that she can't buy me."

"It's not her intention to do so. This is her apology to you, because of the incident. Please, accept it."

Before she could complain, the man was already entering the white SUV. Turning down the window, he adds:

"It's custom made." He drives off, leaving the girl even more confused than she was before. Studying the shape of the mysterious object with her hand gliding over the paper, she thinks: "Does she really think she can impress me with her money?" She furrows her brows, trying to guess what this present could be. After debating whether or not she should open it, curiosity gets the best of her. Unwrapping it, a motorcycle wheel is revealed to her.

"What?" Excited, she rips apart the rest of the paper and a brand new motorcycle is standing in front of her. He wasn't lying, it is custom made. Her name is painted on both sides of the bike so that everybody would know who it belongs to.

"I thought she was joking ... she actually bought one for me. This woman keeps her word, hm?" As she said it, she started to feel bad. There was no way, that she could keep this vehicle. Not after everything that she has said to the older woman. But before trying to give it back, she could still take the baby for a ride, right? No harm in that, she thinks. Mounting the sporty bike, she can already feel the power that this thing holds. She hasn't even turned on the engine, but the quality of the materials felt great against her body. Nothing like the cheap motorcycle that she had before. Time to test it. Looking around, if the road would allow her to race, she decides that the traffic is smooth enough to show off her present. Kicking the stand, she starts the usual procedure. Taking in the buzz of the powerful motor, she gets goosebumps all over her body. This will be fun. A flick of her wrist and she drives off. The wind is blowing through her hair, her mind is freed from all thoughts, her body is levitating into space. Effortlessly, the machine moves with the motions of her body. It's becoming an extension of herself. Everything she passes by is only blurry speckles of color in her peripheral vision. For the time that she rode the bike, she forgot everything that was worrying her. Including Evelynn.

When she took a small break after driving the new motorcycle for hours, she looks at her phone. She still had the woman's number. What was she called again? Qiqi? Maybe she should send her a text. It could turn out fun after all.

 **Akali:** Ayo, it’s Kali. Still wanna hang?

Suddenly the girl felt more confident. Could be because of the present, who knows.

 **Qiqi:** I’d love to. At my place?

Akali is debating whether it was a good idea to again turn up at a woman's apartment without really knowing her or not. She shakes off the thought. Not everyone is as straight-forward as Evelynn.

 **Akali:** Where ya at?

**Qiqi: GPS-Coordinates**

**Qiqi:** 2nd floor

Looking at her bike if she could place her phone somewhere, she realizes that it has a phone-stand. What kind of bike has that shit, she thinks. Either way, it was handy and she decided to use it. Mounting the bike, she starts following the GPS directions. Arriving at her destination, she takes a look to observe the building. It’s a rather normal apartment-complex. Not as fancy as Evelynn's but also not as shabby as her own. Walking into the entrance, she lets Qiyana know that she’s there and walks up the stairs. This time, there wasn’t an elevator she could’ve used instead. Not like at the Divas place. She looks at the sign on the wall ‚Second Floor‘, this must be it then.

„Right here, guapa (pretty).“ Qiyana calls out for the girl. She was standing in the doorframe of her apartment, winking at the girl. Following the woman, both of them sit down in the living room. Immediately, Akali notices a pole sticking up from the ground. Curious as she is, she hast o ask:

„Are you a stripper or something? Not judging.“

Having heard this question far too many times, Qiyana explains:

„I prefer exotic dancer. While I do pole dance as well, it’s not the only thing. Not too long ago I was asked to dance in a huge metal cage.“

„That sounds pretty cool, not gonna lie.“

Smiling, Qiyana offers:

„Wanna see me dance for you?“

Akali nods. Excited to see the performance. It was not at all sexual for her, she just liked watching people do what they’re passionate about. Grabbing her phone, Qiyana turns on a speaker and gives Akali the device.

„Pick some music.“

Scrolling through the phone, the rapper tries to find a song that she knows, and that would fit. Happy with her decision, she picks Nathy Peluso – DELITO. She didn’t understand what was being said in the song, but she figured it doesn’t matter all too much. Hearing the music star, Qiyana approves:

„Good taste.“

While Akali sat down on the couch, the exotic dancer gets into position. Holding on to the pole she starts walking around it, moving her body to the rhythm of the song. The freehand is lifted over her head and she’s making mesmerizing movements with her fingers as if they are dancing as well. From her wrist to her elbow and her shoulder, everything is flowing like her body is made out of water. Waves of flesh, one could say. The beautiful exposed skin on her shoulders and stomach is shimmering under the dimmed light. When the chorus hits, Qiyana is lip-syncing the song, looking right at the girl on the couch.

(En la disco quiero tu mordisco, oh yes gateando en la disco, oh yes dame en la disco, oh yes dame en la disco, oh yes / At the disco, I want your bite, oh yes crawling in the disco, oh yes give it to me in the disco, oh yes give it to me in the disco, oh yes)

Approaching the rapper, Qiyana sits down in her lap. Flushing red from embarrassment, Akali tries to keep her cool and lets the dancer finish her performance. When she was done teasing the girl, she gets up and turns off the music. Akali gives her a round of applause and Qiyana bows. Joining the girl on the couch, she asks:

“Want to show me what you’re working on right now?”

Glad that the attention was brought away from the sexual tension, Akali turns on some of her music and they start talking. Actually getting to know each other, they decide to share their stories of why they came to America. Qiyana wanted to support her family in the first place but started to dance and fell in love with it. Akali also found out, that the woman did music in her free time and that she had a friend with a studio. The rapper was glad to have found another person that is trying to get something done by themselves. Instead of waiting for someone to hand them the opportunity on a golden plate. 

**

Back from the exhausting interview, Evelynn sits down in the living room, joining Ahri and Kai’Sa on the couch. The couple was cuddling under a blanket, watching the interview. Ahri lifts the fuzzy fabric to make room for Evelyn to get inside as well. The succubus lays her head on her friend's shoulder, snuggling closer to make herself comfortable. She seems tired and a little bit more needy than usual. Her friends can suspect why, so they don’t call her out on it and simply enjoy her presence. Stroking the lavender hair, Ahri says:

„You did the right thing, Eve. I’m proud of you.“

Evelynn closes her eyes and sighs:

„Doesn’t feel as good as it should.“

Kai’Sa gets up from the couch. Grabbing the remote, she turns on Netflix and sits back down next to Ahri. Said girl is embracing her into her arms as well.

„What do you want to watch?“ The dancer asks, addressing both of the other women. Scrolling through the many movies on the App.

With both women pressed against herself, Ahri gives each a quick peck on the cheek and lets them know:

„I’m fine with whatever Eve decides.“ Her girlfriend nods and waits for fort the Divas response.

Eyes still closed, Evelynn answers:

„I don’t care, really. Will probably doze off anyway.“ Shuffling under the long blanket.

The couple exchanges a few glances. Kai’Sa mouths ‚did she cry the whole night‘, making sure that only Ahri sees her do this. Ahri shields her face from Evelynn, and answers Kai’Sa, in the same manner, ‚I don’t know‘. Even though the succubus didn’t see anything of the interaction, she comments:

„Are you doing the thing? You two have to be telepathic or something.“

Smiling sheepishly as she feels called out, the gentle giant decides:

„Let's just watch something easy. This looks alright, what do you think?“

Ahri puts a loose strand of hair behind Evelynn's ear, which was blocking the woman's view on the TV. In reaction, Evelynn takes off her sunglasses. Opening and squinting her eyes, she can only see blurred faces on the screen. Trying to make out what this mess was supposed to be, she takes a second before she admits:

„I have no idea what that is. Just put it on.“

Noticing the bloodshot eyes of her friend, Ahri shares her concern with a serious tone:

„Did you even sleep? Or do you just need glasses?“

An annoyed grunt from Evelynn, followed by a not so friendly voice:

„Sleep is fort he weak, Foxy. My eyesight is perfectly fine.“

Kai’Sa chimes in:

„Since when are you neglecting your precious beauty sleep?“

The Diva has a sarcastic answer for that as well:

„Since I’m beautiful enough already.“ Closing her eyes again, she grabs more of the blanket and covers her body with it. Laying her head into Ahris‘ lap, she feels comfortable and warm. Because of this though, Kai’Sa, who sits on the other side of the couch, is left without the cozy fabric. Before Ahri could do anything about it, Kai’Sa looks at her as if to say ‚It’s ok, let her have it‘.

Like a mindreader, Evelynn again remarks:

„You did it again, didn’t you?“

After an hour, the movie was ending. The Diva fell asleep like she said she would. Carefully lifting the lavender-haired head, Ahri gets up from the couch. Placing a pillow under the woman so she has something cushy while resting. Getting up as well, Kai’Sa turns off the television and they silently walk out of the living room together. Entering the kitchen, the dancer starts brewing some relaxing herb tea. Her lover sits down at the kitchen counter. After a few minutes of silence, she begins:

„This girl, Akali. Eve has seen her before.“ Fidgeting with her fingers on the table, she looks nervous.

Spilling the tea into two cups, Kai’Sa asks:

„You mean they know each other longer than she admitted?“ Ignorant to what the woman was trying to tell her.

Accepting the cup that was offered to her, Ahri explains:

„Yes and no. I have never told anyone about it …“

Sitting down next to her girlfriend, Kai’Sa puts a reassuring hand on the thigh of the former. The gentle purple eyes of the tall woman immediately calm Ahri down.

„ … but Eve fell in love before. Allegra was her name. And she looked just like Akali.“

As Kai’Sa was taking a sip from her tea, this unexpected revelation makes her choke on the beverage. While trying to get the tea out, she coughs:

„Our Evelynn? Are you sure? She’s never mentioned her.“ Placing the cup on the counter to prevent more embarrassment, while laughing.

„At least we know what her type is, right?“

Looking at her girlfriend, who seems ashamed and tries to avoid eye-contact, she stops laughing. Ahri says nothing, keeping her attention on the cup in her hand, that is trembling from her nervousness.

„Babe? You ok?“

The foxy girl holds onto the cup so hard that her fingers turn white. She had to tell someone. Keeping this secret made her suffer just as much, as Evelynn did when she had to live with the memories. It’s not like she regretted doing it. This was for her friend, and she loved Evelynn enough to do it. Although she had done it on police officers and her ex-lovers many times before, Evelynn's memory was different. She didn’t just absorb a few minutes, but years of pain and mourning. She erased the only person her friend ever loved. This was a huge weight on her shoulders and she wanted to tell someone about it. Who could be better to share it with than her incredible compassionate girlfriend? Still, it took her a lot of willpower to speak it out.

„Please don’t hate me …“

„I could never.“

„ … I told you that I manipulated people before you?“

„Yes, and it’s ok. This is in your past.“

„Hmm.“

„Did you do something with Evelynn?“

The cup shattered in Ahris' hands. Hot tea spilling all over her lap and on the ground. But she doesn’t move, just keeps sitting there. Looking at the broken pieces of ceramic. They are reminding her of Evelynn. Like her heart, shattered into many little pieces. No way to put them back together. It would never be the same and it was all her fault, she thought. She shouldn’t have done it. She should have kept stubborn and let Evelynn keep the memory. Yes, her friend suffered, but at least her soul had felt real love. If Ahri didn’t take that from her, she would recognize that Akali is the one she has searched for. The one that all the suffering was worth for. But she took it. It was her fault, that again, Evelynn was left without love. Quickly, Kai’Sa grabs a towel and collects all the sharp pieces. Throwing the broken cup into the bin and using the towel to dry Ahris hands and lap. Concerned about her lovers' wellbeing, she whispers:

„You don’t have to tell me. It’s ok. Everything will be ok.“

While drying the tea stains on the foxy girls' lap, Kai’Sa feels warm drops fall on her hand. Checking where they came from, she realizes her lover is crying. She drops the towel and takes the woman into her arms. Hugging her tightly and pressing her lips against the blonde hair. Muttering under her breath, Ahri admits:

„I took it. Evelynn's memory of Allegra.“

Relieved, that her woman was talking to her and not having the same reaction as when they met Akali, she simply says:

„It’s ok. I’m sure you did it because you had to.“

Not able to hold back anymore, Ahri speaks everything out that was on her mind:

„No, it’s not. I mean she asked me to, she kept begging me to do it. But I shouldn’t have done it. She will never remember Allegra and she will never know, that Akali looks just like her. Evelynn will never know“-

„What? That you guys left me alone on the couch?“ Evelynn interrupts the conversations. Seeing her foxy friend cry, she asks:

„Did you watch one of those horrible romances again?“

Remembering their interaction in France, Ahri starts laughing, tears still escaping her eyes.

„You sure love making yourself sad, Foxy.“ The succubus wipes away her friends' tears, cupping the face in her hands. Ahri smiles, trying to collect herself.

„I guess that's just how I am.“

„You’re too empathetic. Sometimes that's bad, darling.“ Evelynn states, kissing the foxy girl on the forehead.

„But then again, that's probably what Kai’Sa loves about you.“ Turning to the dancer, who was fidgeting with the towel in her hand.

„Don't you, Bokkie?“

„Yes, Ahri is too nice for her own good.“ Kai’Sa answers with a stern tone. She is a little bit tense because now she knew that her girlfriend was suffering because of Evelynn's reckless decision making. Glancing over at Ahri, she could see her imply ‚don’t bring it up‘. And so Kai’Sa only gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her anger. The gentle giant could get not so gentle when it came to the people that she loved. By no means did she hate Evelynn, but she was very disappointed in her. Feeling like she couldn’t do anything to help her girlfriend, she felt furious. But she kept her cool and decided to make more tea to distract herself. Still waters run deep, don’t they? And the dancer was plotting against the succubus while preparing tea for her at the same time. She would never act on those fantasies, but she did have them nonetheless, no doubt. It was best not to confuse her caring nature with weakness. When it had to be done, she could get scary. Ahri knew that and therefore waited until today to open up about this secret. They still had more to talk about, but it was best to let it slip for now.

Sitting down at the kitchen counter, Evelynn tells them:

“I might attend some upcoming events to take my mind off of … things. Want to join me? Could be fun.”

Looking at each other first, both women respond in unison:

“We can’t.”

Raising a brow, Evelynn simply states:

“What a shame.” Accepting the tea that Kai’Sa gave her and starting to sip on it.

After everyone drank their tea, they went to their bedrooms. While Ahri was supposed to do some modeling in the next few weeks for different brands, Kai’Sa had to teach dancing classes at her studio. Thus, they declined Evelynn's invitation. They would be busy for a good amount of time. Sitting on their bed, after changing into their sleepwear, Ahri and Kai’Sa were resuming their previous conversation:

“Allegra was a human and before Evelynn could find her again, she had died. It tortured her so bad, that she asked me to take her memory when we were in France. And now Akali is … was in her life. I don’t know how to tell Eve or if I should even tell her in the first place. She deserves to be happy, but it seems that fate doesn’t want them to be together. Does that make sense?”

Kai’Sa nods.

“I feel like I’m losing my mind, honestly. What if they are the same person? What if Allegra wasn’t human after all and is now pretending to be Akali? Or is Akali just a distant relative? This is so confusing.”

The gentle giant decides to take over the conversation before her lover starts spiraling again.

“Now it makes sense why you reacted that way seeing her. The memories came back, didn’t they?”

Ahri nods, leaning herself against her girlfriend. The latter embraces her lover into her strong arms. In a calm voice, she says:

“I’m not as knowledgeable on the topic of the supernatural as you are, but one thing I know for sure: I was supposed to die when the void consumed me. There was no logical explanation for why I made it out alive.” She cups the blonde head in her hands, looking right into the light blue eyes that she loves.

“But I did. And our separate travels brought us together. Call it fate, call it god, it doesn’t matter. What matters is, that we have found each other. Despite the odds.” Kissing the foxy girl on the forehead, she smiles. Ahri smiles back. Holding onto the bigger hand on her cheek, she decides:

“You are right, bokkie. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Do you think Eve and Akali are attracting each other, because they are supposed to be together as well? But their decisions corrupted the possibility?”

Kai’Sa shrugs. How could she know? Seeing her girlfriend turn sad from the refused reply, she changes her mind:

“Maybe. This has to be the reason, I guess. You should definitely tell Evelynn.”

“Maybe I will. But not now. I’m afraid that she wouldn’t take it too well.”

Nodding her head, Kai’Sa lets go of her girlfriend and lays down on the bed. Ahri joins her under the blanket. Spooning the foxy girl, Kai’Sa kisses the exposed shoulder and presses her lover against her.

“Take your time, babe.”

Meanwhile, Evelynn was also ready for bed. Shuffling under her bedsheets, she grabs her phone. Looking at the display it says ‘11pm’. Staring at it for several minutes, she opens the messenger and begins typing a message to Akali:

 **Evelynn:** Are you awake?

She doesn’t send it and quickly deletes it. This would make her look as if she missed the girl. Even if she did, she didn’t have to show it. She’s not desperate. Trying to think of something different to send her, she looks at her reflection in the display. Dressed in nothing but her lacy lingerie, this could make a cute picture. Too revealing though. It had to be classy, but flirty. Reaching for the robe on the other side of her bed, she crawls over. Putting the robe on, she starts posing for the camera. Now it’s too little skin. After all, Akali should _feel_ something when receiving the picture. Letting her robe slide down her shoulders, she pushes her chest together with her elbows. This is it, she thinks. Snapping a few pictures she searches for the one that she looks best in and deletes the other ones. Adding the caption ‘feeling lonely’ to the picture she decides to send it.

**Evelynn: picture**

Akali was still hanging out with Qiyana. They actually listened to all kinds of music and talked about their own experiences with making tracks. After several flirty attempts from the pole-dancer, Akali got uncomfortable and now that she had an excuse to look at her phone, she took it. Pressing on the received message, her heart stops.

“Who is it?”, Qiyana asks. Moving closer to Akali, she asks if she’s allowed to look and Akali agrees. Normally, she wouldn’t let anyone see this lewd picture, but she really didn’t know how and if to reply. She shares this confusion:

“What am I supposed to do now?”

Studying the picture, as if she was admiring the selfie-skills of the older woman, Qiyana takes the phone in her hands.

“Can I?”, she asks for permission from Akali to help her send a text. Akali nods.

“We should send her a selfie as well, what do you think?” Holding the device up, she gets even closer to Akali, who seems to be unsure if this was a good idea.

“Come on, it’s not like she’s your girlfriend. Or is she?”

“No! Not at all!”, Akali assures. Her voice is sounding more high pitched than she intended. Giving in, she poses for the selfie. Suddenly Qiyana kisses the girl on the cheek.

**CLICK**

The picture was taken and Qiyana shows the result to Akali.

“How about this one? I think you look cute in it.”

Looking at herself, Akali notices how surprised she looks when Qiyana pressed her lips against her. She doesn’t know what else to do though, so she just approves:

“Yeah, I guess. Just send it.”

Said and done.

**Akali: picture**

A few minutes passed and the longer it took for a reply, the more Akali regretted her decision.

“Maybe, we shouldn’t have. I feel kinda bad, I dunno.”

“Why? Do you like her or something?”

“No! Not really … I mean I did like her before. Not anymore though, it’s cool. I’m cool.” Trying to convince herself that she didn’t feel anything for the woman.

Qiyana gets the subtext and tries to calm her down:

“You know, I’m fine with us just being friends. You’re pretty chill. We can just stick to do music as fun.”

Akali nods, feeling relieved that she wouldn’t have to explain herself anymore.

“But you’re a bad liar, no offense. It’s pretty clear that you like her, for whatever reason.” The tone in the exotic dancers' voice sounded a bit mocking at the last part, but Akali didn’t get it. Good for her. With a mischievous grin on her face, Qiyana adds:

“Besides, this will keep her on her toes. Let her know you got options.”

Laughing, Akali admits:

“That’s actually exactly what I’ve already told her. I got options, too!”

***New message***

“I guess that's her. There you go, Kali.” Giving the phone back to the rapper, it vibrates again.

***2 new messages***

***3 new messages***

Now Akali was really nervous. What was she going to see, when she opened them?

“Go ahead. You can do it.” Qiyanna motivates her.

Akali takes a big gulp, trying to get rid of the knot in her throat. Reluctantly, she opens the chat.

 **Evelynn:** Who is this bitch

 **Evelynn:** *Babe

 **Evelynn:** My bad, autocorrect.

“What did she say?”

As the child that she is, Akali misinterprets the whole situation.

“She called me a bitch. What a snake! Oh, nevermind it was just autocorrected.”

“What? Give me the phone.” Taking back the phone, Qiyanna explains to her:

“Oh baby, she didn’t call YOU a bitch, but ME. Also, she did that on purpose, 100 percent.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I will tell her that she can fuck off.”

“Please don’t. Just don’t answer her anymore. Keep her on her toes, remember?”

“Right, I forgot.”

“You’re too pure for this woman, seriously. But whatever rocks your boat, I guess.”

“Thanks!”

Shaking her head, Qiyanna tries to change the topic and they start talking about music again. They hang out for some hours, but when it was 2am, Akali decided to go home and so they said their goodbyes. She had found out, that Qiqi knew a guy named Yasuo who was a DJ. The studio was primarily for Qiqi and her friend to make some tracks for SoundCloud. They didn’t make much money off of it and just did it for fun, but Akali was allowed to use it for her projects. Even though Akali could probably have a better studio with better equipment if she just said yes to Evelynn, she wanted to make herself known as a serious artist first. Maybe, she would agree to join K/DA, if she could prove herself, that she could also do it on her own first. That was her goal for now. Driving back home she thinks of some new projects. She felt inspired having met so many creative people. Some of those were also Kai’Sa and Ahri. It was a shame that they were good friends with Evelynn because she really liked them. No one said they couldn’t still be friends, right? But she didn’t have their number. For now, she shook the thought off. First music, then everything else. Good focus was important if she wanted to make it. And she was determined to prove to everyone that she was the goat. “They will see.” She whispers. Her new bike purring loudly like a tiger. Deciding that she would keep the present since this was the least the diva could do for her. The bike got trashed because of her, she thinks. They were even, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I have never done this before (maybe you could tell), so feel free to critique me. Next up I wanted to introduce Akali to Evelynn (and the Rest of the group), so sorry if the relationship Tags are misleading since in this Scene, they haven't met yet obviously.  
> Thanks for reading, I hope it was alright.


End file.
